A Whole New World
by cdpict
Summary: Come hither. One day I was adopted by a serial killer. Another, my sister, grew fond of me. One other, I was told no. Then SHE was taken from me.I was alone.But that could never be the end. Anther day I was still alive,Another day I founded a revolution,Another day I started a war,Another day I saved those who betrayed me,Another day I was alive, Another day for me to say, No more.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Like You Now Kratos

Diiiieeeeeeeee! Hehe! I sound like Zagi... Meh. Well I guess screaming Die in my head works! I murdered Duke! Not really but I killed him. Well battle game wise. He isn't really dead. Ah murdering Duke is so much fun! Do do do do! Random pbs references are fun! Although truthfully Duke is my favorite character. Second only to Yuri! That sounds wrong... Well really it's a tie between Duke and Yuri.

Yada,yada,yada, story stuff. Animated cutscene. Sparkly stuff from Undine and friends! Little motivational/being told off speech from Yuri to Duke, the second one of course in Tarqaron. Speaking of that... How many times has Duke gotten told off in this game? Sigh. I've beat the game, I don't know 15 times and I can't remember that? I'm such a disappointment. And now the- AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

What the... Why is Kratos just standing there? Hell, why is he in this game... Little Kratos was standing behind our heroes staring at me like Rita stares at blastia.

"Go back to Tales of Symphonia! I'll play it later so don't mess up the happy ending!" I screamed to... I would like to say Kratos but really I just screamed at the TV.

"Why would I mess up this ending," ...Kratos said to me?

"Well you're not supposed to in this game for one and in all the fan-fictions if a character from another game comes, particularly you, the plot gets screwed up a lot," I said in my "uh dur" voice.

I don't think Kratos liked my uh dur voice because he said coldly,

"Fictional writing isn't a true representation of me and I find no gain in ruining this plot."

"I need to stop playing at 12 a.m... I gonna go to bed...," I said. I'm having weird hallucinations right now... I mean I'm talking to KRATOS from Tales of Symphonia... I need to stop playing games to make me sleep.

The Kratos/hallucination in question just said his signature "Hmph." Not caring anymore. I think. I think.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ahhhwwww... I really do need to stop playing games before bed... They make my sleep weird...," I said to myself yawning.

I really need to get rid of that habit it's really bad for me. Last night I had this dream that Kratos got into Tales of Vesperia... He talked too... Look kids! It's an interactive speak with Kratos dream! A dream I actually regret a bit. Not the dream just that I didn't ask how he got his hair to defy gravity...

Brushing my hair I gathered some things and shoved them in my bag. Some of those things would be my Google Nexus, tablet, mp3 player, wallet, and tomatoes. Hey don't judge. If Kratos tries to attack me I can just throw tomatoes at him! :D Although that might be signing my death but it would be funny to see his face.

"Kratos isn't a real person Sweetheart," I chided myself still somehow half asleep even though I was talking, walking and brushing my hair. Well I'm special like Yuki from Fruits Basket. I don't need to be awake to move.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I love muffins. I don't think I could live in a world without muffins. I sat on a bench in the park eating some muffins from our local bakery listening to some music. Nothing like listening to Hatsune Miku while eating muffins at a local park in this weather. I love this song. World is Mine.

"The number one princess in the world

so make sure you know by heart how to treat me, got it?'

'First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual

Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?

Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words

If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!'

'I'm not really saying anything selfish

I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute'

'The number one princess in the world

Realize that, hey, hey

Keeping me waiting is out of the question

Who do you think I am?

Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!

Go get it immediately'

'My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake

Complaints are not permitted

Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on

Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?

Come and take me away

If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"'

'I'm not really saying anything selfish

But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?'

'My very own prince in the world

Realize that, look, look

Our hands are empty

Reticent and blunt prince

Come one, why! Just notice it soon

'You definitely don't understand! Don't understand...'

'Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top

Pudding made with well-selected eggs

Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it

Don't think that I'm a selfish girl

Even I will be able to do it if I try

You will regret this afterwards'

It's natural! Even for me

'The number one princess in the world

See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?

Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?

"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away

...I think this person is dangerous though"

Shoot! Now I want something sweet. Well I'm eating a muffin but... Now I want shortcake with a strawberry placed on top and pudding made with well-selected eggs... No I don't speak Japanese I just looked up the lyrics and sang along in I looked up there were many people standing there watching me...Wait... I was singing out loud... Crappppppppp...

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

All the people watching me looked like they're from different tales games. To the left was Tear Grants from Tales of the Abyss and to the right was Milla Maxwell from Tales of Xillia. There were plenty more as well. All characters I liked. Although my singing sucks so the second I saw them I ran away from embarrassment.

Of course the worse was yet to come. Kratos was back... He had his pointy sword out... Halp... Taking out a tomato I turned around and said, "I have a tomato and I'm not afraid to use it!" Dear lord Kratos' face... Kratos' face looked like a mix between horror, surprise, and all out look that said if you get that anywhere near me you signed your death sentence.

Getting over the shock Kratos started to run at me. Note to self: don't talk about tomatoes in front of Kratos. That's just signing your death sentence. Kratos then started to try to stab me and I did the best I could to not get murdered. Which included jerking my arm and leg into places I didn't think possible along with me getting tired from having to move so quickly that I almost got myself impaled with his sword when I avoided a kick to my head.

"Hmmp. You're better than I though being able to move so quickly," he said. Still trying to murder me.

Avoiding an uppercut from his sword I managed to squeeze out, "Could you please tell me why you came after me in the first place?"

"Because I need to test your strength to see if your worthy," Kratos said with an impassive face while sending what looked like Demon Fang at me.

Jumping to avoid the art while moving back a bit to reply saying, "Worthy for what? Getting my butt kicked by you?"

"No. Also if you noticed you're completely fine," he said lunging forward at me with Sonic Thrust.

Looking I noticed I really was fine. Maybe those gymnastics lessons I took when I was six are helping now. Dodging it I said, " That's because you going easy on me and you didn't answer my question."

Starting to cast what looked like an earth spell he said, "I'm not going easy on you and I'm testing to see if your worthy for it."

"'It'? Now what would 'it' be?" I asked swerving behind him trying to kick him and stop his casting so I don't get impaled by a rock. Surprisingly it worked.

Kratos looking just as surprised as I did muttered something about there being no mana here so he was weaker and jumped forward with Sonic Thrust again saying, "I'll tell you what 'it' is when you defeat me."

Taking advantage of my bag I jumped aside and tried hitting him with it wondering why nobody was wondering why someone was assaulting a 20-year-old girl and said, "Wunderbar. You gave me the hardest job ever. Well besides learning German. I gave up after one year in school." I sound a bit like Yeager... I don't care I like him he's one of my favorite characters

Kratos swinging around me to dodge the bag and Demon Fang me in the back he said, "Give into fate and I'll let you live"

Jumping to avoid the Demon Fang and turning in the air to face him I said, "I've come to hate the word fate since you decided to attack me and I doubt you'll just let me live."

Saying another one of his hmphs, he then put his sword back in his sheath and hit me with what looked like a... big leek? Curse my tired mind. Even still... You betrayed me Miku. Fading out of consciousness I heard him say, "You passed the test. Now defeat me there and

then you can know what it is and go home."

Ugghhh... And to think he was my favorite Symphonia character... Martel your my new favorite. Raine your next... Yuri your next... But Yuri's from Vesperia... Then Yeager... Also Vesperia... Alright then Yuan... Now I can pass out now that I have voted Kratos out... Then my consciousness faded from Earth.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

This is my first story so... In other words, don't murder me if it sucks please.


	2. Chapter 2: What's With Tales of Vesperia

Uuuugggghhhhh... Did I switch sleeping places with my dog agai- I mean, did I fall off the bed again? Not much better. Well time to get a muffin from the local bakery. I tried to open my eyes and sit up but when I tried to do both I failed, soreness hitting me for some reason.

Then I remembered. I VOTED KRATOS OUT FOR YUAN! But why? Then I remembered for real. I was attack to see if I was worthy for 'it'... Whatever that means...

Okay now try not to die from the soreness. Now try to open your eyes. I tried the advice my head gave me but regretted it instantly. The second I opened my eyes I got a full blast of bright light right in my face and closed them the second I got them opened. I then tried to turn so I was lying on my stomach without hurting myself to much. I then opened my eyes again and it wasn't as bad as last time but it still hurt my eyes.

I then tried to feel for something solid. I felt what I think was a tree. I then propped myself against it wincing from the pain coming from my sore limbs. I sat with my back against it for a few minutes before trying to open my eyes again. Expecting much pain I opened my eyes but this time it wasn't that painful. I observed my surroundings and from what I could tell I was in an eerie forest that had what looked like dark green ,almost black, pine trees and a light fog. I was propped against what looked like the tallest tree. I wonder why my eyes hurt so much when I first opened them... It's not very bright out here...

Closing my eyes once more I turned and clung to the tree trying to stand. May I just say this? It hurt like hell. Falling down completely I opened my eyes again when I propped myself up again to see something weird. It had a human shape figure and it was wearing a black cloak thing. It also had red lens in front of their eyes. Heh. Red eyes. Wait. Red eyes! Leviathan's Claw! I'm so screwed... Why must my brain make deadly hallucinations?

Forcing myself up I winced as the soreness from my limbs made my brain say to sit down. Well I don't know about you brain, but I don't want to die here so I'm not going to listen. Wait. Is that my bag on my shoulder? Well at least I have whatever I packed in there.

Using the next nearest tree I started to walk away slowly trying not to make much noise. For some reason I felt... smaller than usual. I continued to use trees to walk until I heard voices and then I just hid behind the tree I was using. " When do you think master Yeager will be back?" voice one said. My gosh that voice is so high-pitched... I now name thee Pitch Problems.

"He said Torim Harbor and left a week ago so most likely today unless he got a job," voice two replied. His voice is a lower pitch than Duke... I now name thee, Rip Off Duke! ...What's with Tales of Vesperia and weird voices?

"Why do you think he needs to go to Torim Harbor? Fortune's Market has their HQ there so there isn't many possible clients there," Pitch Problems said.

"Who know he could b-" Rip Off Duke stopped talking when he heard an oh so familiar accented speech say "It's quite a big place, ja."

A younger voice that sounded like a six-year-old said, "This place is bigger then the biggest building in Torim!"

Another voice that sounded similar said "This place must be bigger than Torim!"

The accented voice we all know and love as Yeager said "Now, Now, it's not that big meine lieber."

"It has to be at least more than half the size of Torim!" One of the voices said.

"Not on the outside. On the inside though it is," Yeager said to whatever little voice that was.

Moving so I could see what was going on I saw a green haired girl a red-haired girl standing next to Yeager taking in the view of a Manor. Wait. Those are Yeager's adopted daughters right. Gauche and Droite. But they look... Young...

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

Then the weight of the world came crashing down on me. I'm in Tales of Vesperia...? Or is this a weird hallucination... Well if I am I think it's some time before it... After all the twins are little. Well to be fair they aren't real sisters but now they are because Yeager adopted them... But still... I'm in Tales of Vesperia...

I pinched myself quickly to see if I was dreaming. Since I didn't wake up... I guess I really am stuck in this game... Can I even call it a game anymore? That word doesn't do it justice anymore... Why did I pinch myself so hard... It hhuuuurrttttssss. Oh wait. I"m still pinching my arm. It still hurt mommy...

Nnnnnhhhhh. Must not scream,wince,or talk to loud or I'll be dead before you can scream "I HATE MUSHROOMS!" Even if it was painful... Well I have to say I could also say rice,potatoes, or eggplant. Or would it be think because this is my head? So it would be I have to think... Doesn't sound right.

Hehe. Look at me, I was put into Tales of Vesperia in the worst place possible and I'm thinking about what food I hate and if I should say think and not say! I'm such a genius like Genis! Totally! Not really!

"Report," I heard Yeager asked one of the guards.

"Nothing important has happened. It's been the same the whole time," said Rip off Duke.

"The spion?" Why must you speak with German words Yeager? Okay I think spion means spy... I don't know for sure though.

"We still don't know anything about them," Pitch Problems said. ...How does he know what spion means...?

"Well he must be a good actor waiting for the right moment ja?" Yeager said as if expecting something. He also leaned down to the two girls and whispered something to them. Probably to close their eyes because that's what they did. They also covered their ears... What's Yeager going to do?

"Yes they must," Rip Off Duke said.

"You said them and they, ja? We only have male guild members right now so shouldn't you be saying him? Unless you're lying and you know something else, like if there was more than one spion." Yeager said to the both of them.

"Your not implying that-" Pitch Problems was cut off by Yeager saying, "Yes I am. I'm saying you two are the spione and I'm correct ja?"

"Wha-what are you talking about we're not the spies!" Rip Off Duke said sounding like he was going to have a panic attack.

"So there is more than one spion ja? You said spies not spy," Yeager said touching what looked like his weapon. I always liked his fighting style. A scythe and a crossbow gun thing. What could be more fun than using that on the battlefield?

"N-No I said spies because that was what you said!" Pitch Problems said sounding closer to a panic attack than Rip Off Duke. Maybe it's just his voice... Yes that must be it... Wait I'm thinking about how close they are to a panic attack when they're most likely going to die and I'm going to see it? Well if I'm lucky I might hear him say "What a wonderful little scream he made!" I will die happy if I hear that.

"I've known you were spies for Behemoth since you joined. I'm correct ja?" Yeager said fully taking out his weapon but not putting it into scythe mode. What's Behemoth? Let's see... I remember reading something about Behemoth being Leviathan's opposite or something like that... I'm just going to guess that Behemoth is a enemy guild or something along those lines.

Pitch Problems and Rip Off Duke stopped looking like they were going to have a heart attack and they both said something along the lines of "Good to see your not as much as an idiot as we first thought." Never think of Yeager as an idiot. That's the first step to death.

Then they both drew their respective weapons. Pitch Problems had a crossbow like some other Leviathan's Claw members, or as I liked to call them from that walkthrough I watched, Yellow Jackets. Rip Off Duke had a GIANT broadsword. That thing looks as big as Cloud's sword from Final Fantasy VII.

Pitch Problems also seemed to be able to use magic because when Rip Off Duke ran forward he started to cast what I'm sure was a water spell. Yeager looked... For lack of a better word, bored. Rip Off Duke got closer to him he finally extended his scythe and used Human Lanch then switched to gun mode and used Aer Light.

Rip Off Duke was dead before he hit the ground. How sad. May we all mourn the death of Rip Off Duke. Rest in peace. For all eternity. And stay that way please. We don't need zombies walking around Terca Lumireis. How weird... I feel no pity... Meh. It's probably because they should have known they were dead fighting Yeager. Well to Rip Off Duke all I can say without being sarcastic is I bid you farewell.

May I say Pitch Problems was in a lot worse of a situation. After all, he's a long-range fighter and a magic user. He was dead in a single hit from Aer Light before he could use magic. Although he could have just cut his head off in a single swipe. He could have done the same to Rip Off Duke... He was probably being fancy or something. Oh right. May we all mourn then death of Pitch Problems. I knew you for five minutes. I bid you farewell.

Yeager then did some weird hand motion thing while putting away his weapon that made some Yellow Jackets come and pick up Rip Off Duke and Pitch Problems. He then walked back over to Gauche and Droite.(I forgot they were there O.O) Wait. Are they even named Gauche and Droite yet? It doesn't matter I guess, after all it's not like I'll talk to them again till they're older if I go with the Vesperia Crew. Well, if I live to see that. Even still I might not find them.

Gauche and Droite look like they're six or something. They must be 16 or something in the game so that means that... The Great War ended not to long ago and Yeager must have just been brought back from the dead not to long ago as well. So how is the Manor of the Wicked this big and how are there this many guild members? Unless Yeager had this guild before the war... Well off with this heavy stuff and back to eavesdropping! Yay!

"Shall we go inside now mein lieben?" Yeager said sounding as if he didn't just murder two men.

The two girls opened their eyes and nodded. Droite, deciding she wanted to know what meine lieben meant asked, "Hey Mister? What does meine lieben mean? What language is it from?"

Yeager looked amused at this question. Maybe because someone finally asked what the words he was using meant. Or it could be from the fact that Gauche almost tripped over nothing. Hey it was funny. To answer her question he said, "It means my dear in my first language."

Droite seeming fine with his answer ran to her sister and yelled "TAG!"

Seeming to be annoyed with her sister's antics, Gauche just kept walking while her sister ran to the door and turned back to look at her sister and Yeager with an impatient look on her face that said "Get your butts over here I want to explore inside!"

Yeager just walked past her and opened the manor door and made a gesture that said "go on in and explore to your heart content" to Droite. Although he might have regretted doing that because she just ran straight in and from what I heard I think she broke something... Gauche just sighed at her sister and walked in normally.

Yeager called after them "Don't break anything else. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Closing the door he took out his weapon and started to walk in my direction... I'm screwed... Okay think of an idea. Idea a: Accept my death. Idea b: Run for dear life. Idea c: CLIMB UP THE TREEEEE!

Well I don't really want to die if I can help it so I'm not using idea a. Yeager can probably outrun me before I can say "I'M SO SCREWED!" Not using idea b. So that leaves... CLIMB UP THE TREEEEE! It's so much fun to say that in a retarded voice in your head. No, really it is.

I grabbed the branch closest to me and tried to pull myself up to a stable branch I could sit on that wasn't in reach of his weapon in scythe mode and was hidden in leaves. Why must my limbs be so soreeee. This is paaaiiinnnfulll! Can't really do much about the gun mode though... I'm also from Earth so won't aer get me sick? I read that fan fiction where the O.C. from Earth gets really sick from the aer. So if Aer Light get anywhere near me I'm going to have a painful death... Yay!

Pulling myself onto a stable branch I felt something touch my leg. Looking down I finally noticed something really weird... My hair was long. Like really long. My hair hasn't been this long since I was 11...This is weird...

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

My hair is blue... Like when I went to that anime convention they had a Hatsune Miku consort at and I cosplayed as her... Now that I concentrate more I don't just feel shorter... I AM shorter. The same height I was when I was 11... Don't tell me that I'm 11 now... Now that I think about I can't remember any memories from after I was 11 except the games I've played and the day I was smacked here... I need to think about this later. Right now I need to avoid dying.

When I was rambling in my head Yeager had gotten to the base of the tree I was in and I swear he looked right at me before saying "You must have seen what happened to your little friends ja? Why didn't you just run away? If you had you might have lived to see another day?"

He thinks I'm a member of Behemoth doesn't he? But he did prove a fine point. Why didn't I run away after I saw that? The back of my head told me that I wanted to hear him say "What a wonderful little scream he made!" The other part said... I don't know what it's saying, it's talking too quickly. Like Miku in The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku... I made a joke with my friend from that song. "I know how to sing this! ASDFGHJKL ASDFGHJKL!"

Yeager must have gotten impatient when I was rambling in his head because he switched his weapon into gun mode and of course did the worst thing for me possible. He used Aer light.

The aer went right by my face and the second it got a meter close to me an intense pressure hit me and my already sore limbs felt like lead and my chest felt like it would explode. Of course I has the luck that the aer hit the trunk of the tree and stay there making me feel worse with it being so close to me.

Trying to hold in the urge to cough I tried to move but my lead limbs didn't want to comply. Instead I had to sit there getting sicker by the second. Okay think. What would a boss do in you position? Uhh... Back to list your ideas! I love how I'm so happy in my head yet in massive amounts of pain!

Idea a: Let myself die. Idea b: Jump off and try to not die in the landing. Idea c: Hope that my bag conducts aer and take out my items and leave my bag to suck up aer. I'm not going to die without doing anything so I'm not doing a. B would be good as a last option. Then there's c... Which is probably the must stupid one... Well looks like I'll be doing b.

Now look for a good place to fall. Turning my head (which took a lot of effort on my part) I look for the best place to fall. Let's see... There's a sharp rock! There's a fallen tree trunk that will give me a lot of splinters if not kill me! There's the ground! Or I could try to land on Yeager... That's probably the worst idea but you know what? It's a soft landing so I don't care!

Looking where Yeager was I tried to move myself so I would fall on him and not his weapon... Now for the hard part... Trying to fall off. I don't have a fear of heights but it's really hard to move with already sore limbs feeling like they're carrying around weights. Moving around I managed to make myself start to fall in the direction of Yeager and not the pointy rock that could impale me.

This is a bad idea... But you know what? At least I can fall like Miku in Rolling Girl. Actually that's a bad thing... I'm not suicidal... Well I don't mind feeling how it is to fall who-knows-how-far-because-I-wasn't-checking.

Snapping back to reality I realized that I was about to hit the ground... Well I guess Yeager moved so I'm screwed! May the little annoying voices that appear in my head sometimes mourn the death of the little splat I'll become. Well the little annoying voices haven't been in my head since I was ten so... Okay may whoever has a chance to mourn me, please mourn the little splat on the ground I'm going to become.

Facing my doom I decided to close my eyes because you know? It's suppose to be more fun if you close your eyes! It also makes you more sick... Meh screw it it's more fun and I want to at least be having fun before I die. Yeah I want to die in a bit a of a weird way... Any other person would have said they wanted to die happy but not me! I guess I have my 11-year-old attitude as well. Well who cares because I sure don't!

Waking up from the rambling in my head I noticed that the hard ground and me becoming a splat didn't happen. Although the second I opened my eyes the fall came, but it didn't hurt as much as it should have with how high up I was. It hurt more like I had been caught then dropped which shouldn't have hurt but because of my stupid sore limbs it did hurt. Hey my aer sickness is gone!

I then tried to turn around so I was on my back but the second I did I got a scythe right next to my throat and a voice that I could tell was Yeager said "So Behemoth is using pretty girls little girls like you now ja? How sad."

Did he really just say pretty to me? Little girl...? I can imagine it now... Edward from Fullmetal alchemist going "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA HYPER PIPSQUEAK!" Except it's not Edward saying it, I am...

Hmm... Well time to act like and idiot... Might as well just repeat my thoughts. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA HYPER PIPSQUEAK!" I screamed while jumping up and acting all anime angry, while somehow not getting my head cut off by Yeager's scythe...

I think that was a bad idea though... The second after I was done speaking I fell back down from the amount of pain my sore limbs gave me after that fall. Not to mention I got the scythe pushed down on my neck so blood started to come out... Eww...

Well at least I'm looking up now... That's about the only up side of this... Yeager looks... Can I really say amused since he had this expression on so much in the game? Well if it really was amusement I don't think I would have a scythe pressed to my throat

"Now, now, now. Nobody said anything like that to you so why must you be so loud," While he said that I could feel the pressure on my neck loosen a little bit. And I mean a LITTLE BIT!

"I must be so loud so I have a chance that my super oh so powerful comrades of this Behemoth shall come and save me from my ever impending death because they will totally win against you seeing it took you a whole 2 seconds to kill Pitch Problems!" I said being sarcastic. Hey if I'm going to die can't I at least be having fun? Let's hope he can tell it's sarcasm...

"Pitch Problems is the guy whose voice high-pitched ja?" Well... I didn't think he would say that... Might as well give the good grace to reply.

"Yes. His voice sounds like a little 5-year-old diva girl who didn't get exactly the amount of pink icing on her birthday cake she wanted and is throwing a hissy fit. Small question. Why hasn't it been off with my head yet?" Random Alice in Wonderland reference... OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! Although why wasn't my head been cut off yet...?

"I would assume that if you were from Behemoth you would know their names ja? Hmm... Yeager really is smarter than the game gives him credit for. Even I didn't think of that and I'm the one trying to not die. Instead I was thinking about the Queen of Hearts and what one of my mom's friend's child was like on her birthday...Meh.

"Yes... I suppose I would I guess..." Off with their heads... Now I'm imaging Yeager as her executioner... That would be interesting. ... Wait, why am I thinking of something not even related to what I just said?

"So then what is a girl like you going in the middle of a dark forest like this?" Now it's time for the hard questions that will have answers that make no sense whatsoever! Joy!

"Well it all started like a normal morning. I woke up and went to go eat something then I was attacked by someone with gravity defying red hair who was complaining about there being no mana and he was weaker here. Then at the very ending I was hit on the head with a giant leek... Why did Miku betray me... I feel so sad now..." What a very believable story I just told. I'm so very sure he'll understand my predicament. Yes.

"Very nice sarcasm but the real story now please of it might be off with your head ja?" ...Why did I have to make that Alice in Wonderland reference? Now what do I say? That it wasn't sarcasm? Yes that will most definitely work...

"Well it all started when I decided to play a game called Tales of Vesperia and wanted to beat up Duke. But of course I would feel like going insane in the fighting so I sounded like Zagi in my Kratos came and... Please tell me I did not just say the names Duke or Zagi just now... Well off with my head now I guess..." Well I'm screwed like no other! He might get why I know Zagi but Duke... This is bad...

"Even if you hadn't said Duke or Zagi them I would have know that you know who they are when you said please don't tell me I said their name ja? Why must he put the scythe in deeper... I wonder how long it will take to get my blood off once it dries... That's a bit of a weird thought... Okay what can I say to him that won't get me killed or used... I can't think of anything... Wait. I got an idea. I'll just say random tales character line!

" Hmm... 3.1415926536. This is Yulia's fonon frequency. Hey it's up to 10,000 gald! I'm going to protect you Sophie. I rather eat grass. What does Teepoo mean by bazongas? What a wonderful little scream he made! " Have to love Jade, Yuri, Asbel, Kratos, Jude, and Yeager lines! Wait... I said a Yeager line... Well I didn't say it with an accent so I think I'm fine.

"... I'm not going to ask..." How am I going to reply to that and try to delay my impending death? I wonder how much of my blood is on the scythe... Hey! I'll just ask the question that was in my head earlier!

"How long will it take to get my blood of this scythe after you kill me? I mean I'm sure your going to need to put it away because those two girls might freak if they saw the blood and won't it take a few hours before you can clean it? I'm sure by then the blood would have dried and might get hard to get off and might take the whole night. So would it really be worth it to kill me and get even more blood on there and it takes up more valuable time in life?" I shouldn't have said that last part since Yeager has already died... I feel bad now... The feels...

"Who said anything about killing? I didn't say that now did I ja?" Now that I think about it he didn't but... Wait, did he really just ignore my big speech about how long it would take to get the blood off the scythe...? You sir have skills to not get weirded out by my weirdness.

"Well because your currently shoving a scythe at my throat and have made quite a bit of blood come out. It's actually a surprise that you haven't cut my windpipe or something else vital. So my brain is saying that I'm going to die. That's also why I'm so sarcastic right now. My brain likes to make really weird words come out of my mouth, hence why I was talking about how long it would take to get my dried blood off of your scythe, not to mention it could rust." I wasn't lying... My brain likes to say weird thing when I'm in danger...

"The scythe is in a place were it won't kill you. You can tell ja?" Okay to be fair he moved it down to my lower neck so it's true but not true...Mommy I'm cunfuzeling and conbuzeling my brain again... Help... Well let's get sarcastic!

"No. I thought it was obvious that I of course I can't tell that you moved it. After all I did fail my 'become an A class surgeon' class and took art instead. Although my art sucked so much I was kicked out of that class so then I took chorus. But a nice fun fact to know is that my singing sounds like a pack of llamas decided to play a fire alarm that was turned into a bad dubstep maker while eating eighteen packs of extra chewy apple gels that sew your mouth into a weird position from too much chewing." I would say gum but... I don't think they have gum here... Do they have llamas here?

"... Quite a description of your singing..." Hehe. Not even Yeager can hide from my oh so weird description of my singing. Nice to see I haven't lost my touch on that matter.

"Yes it is isn't it? If you want I can think of one that involves elephant crossing instead of deer crossing with a pack of rhinos playing a trumpet? " Ah the trumpet. The instrument one of my friend played in band that sounded like a fart noise maker. Good times.

"No thank you seltsame fräulein..." There we go with the German again. Okay I think that meant... Should I take that as a compliment or insult...? He call me strange miss... Can't really blame him though so I'll take it as a compliment.

"Why thank you for your wonderful compliment. I've never been called strange and miss in the same sentence so thank you for this once in a lifetime experience. " Wait... I don't think I was supposed to know what he meant by seltsame fräulein... Well might as well give him a shock before I die.

"Do you...?" Is he going to ask if I speak German? He is isn't he...

"No. I do not speak whatever language you are talking about. I'm just taking guesses because I'm prolonging my inevitable death by scythe death that will be very painful." Speaking of pain... I'm in a lot more pain then I should be from just a neck wound...

"Who said your death would be by scythe?" Well I think I'm thinking that because your SHOVING A GOD DAMN SCYTHE AT MY NECK. But of course I would never say that.

I feel tired... Is this from blood loss? I don't really care but I feel like crap and... Yeah I think it's from the blood loss. Of course I had proof for me saying that. Can I say there was a lot of blood now. Well really it's more like there was a blood puddle around me...

"Nobody of course. I'm not going to die from a scythe. I'm going to die from blood loss I got from the stupid neck wound! Maybe that's why I'm acting so weird! Doesn't blood loss make you think weirdly? Wait. Why am I even thinking about this in the first place. Heck, why am I even saying this out loud? I should be saying this in my head." Why was I saying this out loud...? Ah. Questions the world will never get answers to.

"What are you talking about...?" Well dear Yeager I'm talking about the puddle of blood that's on the ground right now okay? If you haven't noticed it's gotten quite big and you better be happy my stupid sore limbs hurt more or else if I ever rise from the dead I'll kill you! Sounds fun right?!

"...You really don't see the puddle of blood that's around me right now...?" Ugh... Brain hurts... Must stop thinking random crap and speak instead.

"Ah that puddle. I don't think that was just caused by a neck wound." Are you okay Yeager? I think it's pretty damn obvious that I don't have any other wounds. Or do I. With a lot of potatoes... What...? Okay now I can't think...

"You sure?" I swear I'm seeing black spots now...

"Quite sure." Now I can't see...

"Whatever you say doc..." Can't speak...

"You'll be fine." Yeah sure I am...

"What a perfect opportunity you can use to kill me now without my screaming." And of course. That would be when I pass out right! Nope! I guess I can't pass out until I hear his reply.

"But screams are enjoyable." How nice. That's the last thing I'll hear before I die.

Now my body, mind, Maxwell, Origin, God, whatever deity or body part is doing this decides I'm going to pass out now! Yay!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I feel like that chapter was weird... I kept thinking, should I put in a German word here? Should I write it in an accent? So I decided to not write in an accent because then it's hard to read... Well for me anyway. So question, should I write in an accent like zis? Or regular writing? The scream are enjoyable part is from the line he said, "What a wonderful little scream he made.". So I think I'll update every month and on holiday. Unless I get bored and post something.

Also please review! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Behemoth Attacks!

Ahhhh... My limbs hurt worse now... Am I in hell? Ugh. Why didn't I ever go to church. If I did maybe I wouldn't have gone to hell. Wait... Since I died wouldn't my limbs not hurt because then my torture would hurt more? Huh. I give up. Well this is what I get for not going to church. But I-... Your kidding me right? Yeager's in hell?

From where I was I could hear a voice that was obviously Yeager, I mean who else sounds like him? "Don't worry mein lieben, she'll be fine." She...?

"That's good. She looked like she was on the verge of death." Then it clicked. Ah. They're talking about me. Joy... Wait so does that mean I'm not in hell or dead? Yessssss.

"Yeah. She had a lot of blood on her. She also looked pale from blood loss. I thought she would die." See Yeager? I'm not the only one who thought I was going to die.

Ah these bed sheets are so warm and fluffy. They're better then the ones I had at home even! And those are made with earth technology. This pillow is as soft as, well, as soft as a pillow could be!Wait. Why am I thinking about bed sheets and pillows?

Where am I any- Oh... I'm in the Manor of the Wicked aren't I? So explain to me logical voice in my head if I have one, how the hell am I alive? Another good thing to mention is... How the hell do I still have my bag...? My face feels itchy... Oh wait that's my hair. Wait... My hair is really long... Oh...

Yay! Now I get to remember! Well time to have some brooding time before I'm attacked with questions. Let's see... What to brood about first? I think I'll start with the fact I'm 11 now. Actually that's to hard to think about... The only thing I can think of before my head hurts is that it could be that my limbs were sore from me magically turning 11. I'm pretty sure I would be sore and in pain if I shrunk. Well I did so... Okay, now my head hurts. Time to think of something else.

What about the fact that the aer didn't really bother me until I was almost hit with aer light? I think I'll go with that. It doesn't really make my head hurt much. Although it doesn't have a easy answer either really... Well... It could be that I just get sick being by large amounts of aer! Although isn't everyone like that? Hmmm. Although in all the fights I saw the party never passed out when aer light was used so I don't think that the aer is that dense... I'll just go with the fact I won't pass out from little amounts of aer but I will from dense amounts the usually wouldn't bother anyone and anything more dense. That sounds good!

Well since I have my bag with me I'll just look in it. Let's see. Getting into a sitting position I got the bag that was somehow still on my shoulder and looked in it. How did all this stuff fit in here...? I have my 3DS and the charger, not that it will be much use, the dialogue I wrote down from this game in my boredom, cooking ingredients... What...?

I also have a Ziploc back full of jelly... Well at least it's cherry flavored and not pineapple.

I also have a lot of books... I mean a LOT of books. Let's see... The whole Harry Potter series, Percy Jackson series, Kane Chronicles, Septimus Heap, really just a lot of books I liked from the ages 9-11. Wait. I didn't ever buy the Percy Jackson series or the rest. I only had Harry Potter from my parents... Well at least I got the Deathly Hallows book that isn't half broken!

Look! I got more stuff! My phone, tablet, mp3 player, wallet, really everything I knew I had. So now I'll just do what every person would before they'll get interrogated to death! Listen to music! So what shall I listen to today! Obviously something Vocaloid. I'll play... Matryoshka! A very creepy song! But you know what? Screw it, I love this song.

Putting everything back in the bag somehow, I then placed on the table next to the bed and got under the covers of the bed and pressed play on the MP3 player after putting in my muffin ear buds.

Wait a minute! That ain't Matryoshka. That's Children of Darkness... However it does fit with my situation... Condemned to the world of fables... Oh come on that's just TOO perfect.

_Quando la luna scivola_

_Su di noi_

_Sopra la città_

_Con il suo manto libera_

_Luce che_

_Ci catturerà_

_E senti il cuore battere_

_Sulle note della musica_

_Un'emozione unica_

_È la notte magica che va_

Okay that's it Mr. MP3 player. Go on and play Matryoshka. I set it back so it would play Matryoshka instead but when I pressed play it didn't do anything. It just kept on playing... God dammit, did the aer possess my MP3 player!

_Siamo tutti schiavi_

_Figli delle tenebre_

_Condannati al mondo delle favole_

_Tutti schiavi uniti dalle tenebre_

_Condannati a vivere le favole_

After furiously slamming the play button it finally switched to Matryoshka I whisper screamed "Oh now you work! What have you got to say for yourself Missy!" to my MP3 player.

"Nothing" ...I don't even...

"I KNEW IT! THE AER POSSESSED MY MP3 PLAYER!" I actually screamed this time. So why does my MP3 player sound like Yeager? Oh...

Getting out from the covers and sitting up I looked in the direction of the door and saw Yeager standing at the wall near the door with a slight wtf face. As in so slight you wouldn't see it if you weren't looking for it and it disappeared in a second. YAY! It's get interrogated to death time!

I just stared at him with a emotionless look that I have quite mastered by having stare off's with my friends and he just stared back at me. Since I'm so ADHD, which by the way I"m not, I broke the silence and said, "I look like an insane person who belongs in a asylum don't I? Well I don't care you know. I played games with my friends where we tried to be the weirdest person."

He just kept staring at me and after I was going to speak again he said, "How do you make a game in being the weirdest person?" Oh poor Yeager. You had to say that. IT'S LECTURE TIME!

"It goes like this. You see that star right there?" I said pointing to the window and saw it was all cloudy so you couldn't really see any stars...

Looking up at the ceiling I got in my lecture pose and said, "Well you see, In fourteen hundred ninety-two, Columbus sailed the ocean blue. You know what he found? He found 'MURICA! Which led the the thirteen colonies into existence. Which was a bit of a key player in the statement 'The sun never sets in the British Empire'. Eventually Great Britain decided to tax the colonies and the they said 'Give me liberty or give me death!' Well really that was Patrick Henry but you get it right? End of history lesson!"

Getting out of my lecture pose I looked at Yeager and saw another slight wtf face on him. You have to admit it's weird to give a lecture to a person who could kill you with no remorse, it must have been even weirder to him since he probably had no idea what I was talking about.

His wtf face disappeared and was replaced with a 'back to business' look and asked, "So which question would you like to answer first? Would you like to start with what are you doing here?" To be honest it wasn't really a question that I had a choice to answer. It was more like a 'answer this or die' question.

"I have nooooo idea whatsoever how I got here. I really wouldn't have come if I had a choice. I mean, who really wants to go into a dark,eerie forest that's the home to Levathin's Claw, not to mention the name of this place is THE MANOR OF THE WICKED. So please tell ME, what a poor defenseless little girl like me, who can't even use a weapon, is doing in a forest like this?" Now let's just hope it's common knowledge that this place is called The Manor of the Wicked and not that I look even more suspicious.

I don't think it is because he then said, "Now how would a poor defenseless girl know all this?" Ugh... Quick, what's the best answer you can say that won't raise more questions! I know!

"I'm slightly clairvoyant! Sightly! Just a little bit." That's a good answer right?

I don't think Yeager believed it though because he said, "If your clairvoyant, then who was Casey?" ...Now that's a depressing question that will get me killed if I answer it...

"Are you going to kill me if I answer correctly?" I'm only going to answer if he says no. I don't know what you think little voices in my head, but I don't want to die today!

"No. I promise I won't." But can I take your word for it? Before one of my friends knew you were my favorite character they called you a lying,sneaky bastard. Can I say that was not a good day for her? I almost beat the crap out of her. Although I couldn't because we were in a skype call. But I just said don't be the Old Man, and that shut her up! :D

"I guess I'll take your word for it. Casey was a female knight who died in the Great War. She was... Well from what I can guess, you were either engaged to her or in a strong relationship..." I really think answering that question put destroyed all the odds in my favor that would make me live through this but... It might have been worse not to answer...

Yeager just stared at me with the stupid smirk I think is his version of an emotionless face, he always wears in that game that makes me think he's an insane psychopathic killer. Well, he is a killer, but he's not insane or a psychopath. Although people might think he is... MEH! Too much heavy thoughts! Me brain will explode like this!

Yeager walked over to the bedside and pulled out a chair from somewhere and sat down. Now what I want to know is where he got the chair from... Oh wait. Don't tell me. Now we start the real interrogation to death right?

Yeager got into what I'm going to guess as a comfortable position and said in his accented voice nonchalantly, "So how did you get here?" Right, I didn't answer his question yet... Wait, I did back when I fell out of a tree! Although I guess that wasn't very believable...

"Well you see-" I was RUDELY interrupted by a yellow jacket running into the room saying in what I would guess as a yellow jacket's form of a panicked voice he said, "Yeager sir, Behemoth sent monsters to attack. They sent the ones that have a weakness to extremely loud noises."

I snorted. "If they have a weakness to loud noises then why are you so worried about this?" Really, I mean who send monster to attack their enemies that have a weakness to loud noises?

The yellow jacket turned to me and in an exasperated voice explained to me, "Loud as in very big explosion. So that's why we're worried dear." Did he just call me dear...? OH NO HE DIDN'T! Well he did but... Okay Brain-san, why don't you stop being so random to I can concentrate on listening to their conversation and see if I can help in anyway possible so WE DON'T DIE!

I just laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes while putting on a face that would make anyone think I wasn't listening. Well... Yeager isn't just anyone so he could tell but I don't think he cared about me right now. He had to deal with this conundrum so I don't really blame him for taking his eyes off of a kid who can't even fight.

"How close are they to the manor?" Yeager inquired.

"Very close. In fact I think they'll be here in less then a minute, so I think that you should hide those two girls you brought with you here," the yellow jacket replied. Wait... Okay so Gauche and Droite will be saved but I can sit here and die? 'Exactly' Oh no... The voices in my head are back...

Yeager and the yellow jacket left the room but not before Yeager called Gauche and Droite to the room I was in, telling them to make sure I don't hurt myself more... What? Hurt myself more...? Is he referring to the fact I decided to fall out of a tree? I DUNNO ANYMORE!

When I opened my eyes and sat up I had two six year old faces staring at me like a puppy does when it sees a new person. They both jumped on the bed simultaneously, well Droite jumped, Gauche climbed really... Also Gauche was the only one looking like a puppy. Droite had a untrusting look on her face really...

Droite looked like she was going to say something but her "sister" cut her off and exclaimed in a voice so hyper it almost matched mine sometimes, "Hello! I'm Gauche! That's Droite over there!" She pointed to her sister and continued, "What's your name?"

I just stared at them and said in the most surprised voice I could even though I already knew, "Your names are left and right...?"

"That's the second time someone said that! The first one was ." Gauche pouted and then went to her happy-happy-joy-joy face and continued, "So what's your name?"

"Oh, that easy it's..."

Waitaminutewaitaminutewaitaminute

I just realized that I didn't even know my own name anymore... GOD DAMN IT KRATOS! WHAT OTHER IMPORTANT MEMORIES DID YOU TAKE! On another note, why does this remind me so much of a fan-fiction...? Ugh... I guess it's just not my day today... The stupid voices are back, I was put in Tales of Vesperia, and I have severe memory loss. Great! Just great!

"It's?" Gauche stared at me with those little eyes a puppy has and I had to turn my head to not see them. Must. Not. Look. However when I turned my head I had Droite's eyes staring at me now...

"You don't know it do you?" She said with her face changing from it's untrusting look to a look that had sympathy in it. Okay what do I say now? That I'm actually 20, almost 21, but I magically got changed into a 11 year old? Not to mention... My hair length isn't just from extensions... It's really that long now... Wait. I bet Yeager wants them to interrogate me since it doesn't work when he does it! I SHALL NOT GIVE IN!

"No... I don't..." I tried to put on a "I don't remember anything" look which I think Gauche took as a face that I was going to cry because she jumped and hugged me... Well more like squashed me to death.

A sudden explosion broke the window in the room we were in the two "sisters" almost fell off the bed while I just sat there and sighed. I know that if I helped I was most likely dead but... Oh well. Anything to prevent myself from dying right now.

Getting out of the bed, which didn't hurt for some reason, I turned to the two girls and said, "Shall we go help the adults and show we aren't useless?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So yeah... Kinda short but I'll try to make the next one longer... Oh and Casey was mentioned because Yeager is still mourning her death because the Great War ended not to long ago.


	4. Chapter 4:This Wasn't in the Game

Note: The bold text is the blastia. The bold and italic text is what she inputs or thinks to the blastia. Italics are the annoying voices in her head but they don't show up much in this chapter and the song. But you can tell that it's the song really easily.

Recap:

Getting out of the bed, which didn't hurt for some reason, I turned to the two girls and said, "Shall we go help the adults and show we aren't useless?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When I put my hand on the door I heard Gauche cry, "You can't leave this room or you might get hurt!"

Turning, I noticed I was shorts and a thin grey jacket. I just put on my "I'm an idiot smile" and said, "Of course! Your right! I could never think while being embarrassed from being in such weird clothing! Why thank you for telling me!" It's not that I don't know what she really means, it's just that I want to prove I'm useful and not to kill me and to do that I need to get out of this room. Now let's hope I have clothing in the endless pit but I'm sure I remember putting in some cosplay dresses in my bag for some reason.

Opening the door I pushed the two girls out against their will most likely. Well I guess it's time to look through what I can wear and see what looks the most Vesperian and doesn't have a short skirt because from all the clothes I remember seeing were all ones that Miku wears, and she has a lot of short skirt outfits... Yes I bought them all at the age of 11. Let's just say I had a big hoard of money from my allowance and I was Miku for Halloween. Now that I look back on it... I was a really crazy fan girl...

Hmm let's see... Well now that I look, my hair isn't the traditional Miku hair it's the one that's purple at the roots and fades into a light blue and curly at the tips so... I won't put on the outfit that goes with this because the skirt is really just too short, so maybe some other dress?

Picking up my magic bag that has all the things that I brought with me in it I flipped it and dumped the contents onto the bed, surprisingly, only clothes came out of it. Maybe it has a sorting system in it like the inventory menu does that you can control with your mind! That's unlikely though. It's probably just some freak coincidence. That is a lot more clothes than I thought I had...

Sorting through the clothing I found that about 3/4 of the clothing had a skirt too short for my tastes and that only a fifth of the fourth of the clothing would fit me. All the rest was a bigger size. I guess I thought that I would still be a fan girl later in life because I'm pretty sure I saw a dress that would have fit me a few days ago when I was 21. No. Stahp thinking of that or your brain will hurt from remembering you were 21 a few days ago.

From the small pile of clothing a strapless dress caught my eye. It wasn't anything special really. Although it did have finger less gloves with it. It was a dress with a black bottom that looked like it would go to knee-length. There was also a ribbon around the middle of the top part that somehow didn't form the bow in the back of the dress. Not to mention it fit really well with the gloomy Manor of the Wicked atmosphere.

I took off the shorts and the grey jacket that had a white T-shirt under it and I then slipped on the dress and the gloves. Then I shoved my earth clothes and all the other clothes into the magic bag. Surprisingly the dress it was very comfortable and flexible. Isn't that the opposite of a lot of dresses? Meh!

Slipping the bag, that actually matched the dress, on my arm I went to the door and opened it, only to suddenly need to suddenly move backwards because Gauche and Droite ran into the room and fell on the ground. I guess they were trying to force open the door or something.

Droite sat up rubbing her head while helping Gauche sit up as well since she landed underneath Droite. I walked up to them and offered out my hand to help them up. Gauche looked at my hand suspiciously like I was going to try to hurt her more. In the end after Droite took my hand and had nothing bad happen to her, Gauche took my hand.

I walked to the door and gestured to them in a 'follow me' motion. This time they went without complaints. It's a bit weird that they're not asking about my change of clothing. After all, my bag looks more like something to carry gald and nothing else and it's the only thing that could hold anything I have on me.

Thank god in my last play through of the game I memorized all the dungeons including The Manor of the Wicked. Exiting the room I saw I was in the room that the Don is in before everyone jumps out the window and breaks it... Except there were no weapons on the walls of the room now. I turned to look at the two sisters and saw they were right behind me... Staring with their little soulless eyes into my soul. Okay that a bit of an overstatement but that's what Gauche's face looked like to me.

Turning back around I walked down the manor's hallway and saw that Yeager was right... I think this place is bigger then Torim on the inside... Thank god that the path to the stairs was still the same. Okay let's see... I need a plan to help...

I could use a blastia. I'm sure there must be blastia for a lot of stuff here. I mean, Yeager is the head of Ruin's Gate, the guild that excavates the blastia in the first place. The Yellow Jacket said that the monsters are weak to loud noises. Although it would have to be so loud it would most likely deafen someone, so that's a problem to be solved. Unless I could wire a lot of headphones to my MP3 player to make it only make noise to the monsters. Although, do monsters have ears? I also really want to know... How did they find out that these monsters are weak to really loud noises in the first place?

Even if I figured that out the next problem is what noise would I use and how do I make it louder? On earth I would just use music or something like that and use speakers to make it louder. Wait... I have my MP3 player so if I somehow magically had speakers in my endless pit of a bag that ran on a battery...

"Um..." I turned to see Droite staring at me weirdly.

"Yes?"

"You've stood there muttering stuff for the past five minutes." Dammit... Now I look insane... Although since when did I start caring about that?

"I was just thinking... Say, does this door lead to a room that has boxes of blastia in it?"

"It has boxes in it but I don't know if they're blastia. I remember it from exploring!" Droite exclaimed proudly while her sister gave here a look that said "why did you say that you dumbo!" Come to think of it, why did she say it? I might understand if she really is six but with the way Gauche acts, I would think that they were eight.

"How old are you guys?"

"Eight." This time it was Gauche who answered my question. Probably because her sister was saying too much and Gauche was trying to prevent that.

I just nodded and turned to the door and opened it. Can I just say that the rooms are bigger too. The room I opened the door to had to be four times bigger than it is in the game... Oh well. Yeager really wasn't lying...

I walked in the room and observed it a bit. There wouldn't just happen to have a box labeled not programmed blastia that I can use would there? Probably not. That stuff only happens in movies and games. But this is a game. Was that the annoying voices in my head again? So I wasn't dreaming. They really are back. At least they gave useful information this time. NOT.

So let's see. Let's start with the grey box over there! Although they're all grey... I walked to the box to the far left and started looking through that one. But before I could look at it correctly I felt a hand jerk me back.

Falling on my butt I looked up to see Gauche staring at me. Her soulless eyes staring deep into my soul. And that was an understatement this time. And she has a really strong grip for an eight year old.

"What are you doing."

"I'm looking for a blastia I can try to figure out how to program to help everyone fighting outside. Please don't kill me mommy!"

Gauche stared at me with a really big wtf face before putting out her hand to pull me up... This won't end well. Oh well. I'll take the risk...

Grabbing her hand I fully prepared myself to block any punches she might try to throw. Even if she probably isn't trained I'm sure her punches will still hurt. Getting up with her help I stood up and clearly saw the look that said, "I swear if you try anything your dead" and nodded showing I understood and went back to searching the boxes.

When I looked at the contents of the box there was a label in there written in the Vesperian alphabet. I did look at a picture that had the alphabet on it and studied it so I was able to read the label. It said "yet to be programmed blastia". I swear...

I took out the biggest blastia that was only about the size of my eleven year old fist and put it in my left hand. Okay so what did Rita do to open the screen thing? She moved her hand or something like that. I moved my hand across the blastia randomly. Unfortunately it didn't now what?

I started to just touch the blue-green blastia in random places and after touching a spot lighter than the others it somehow worked. I got this screen thing in front of my face but it didn't really look correct...

In the game I'm pretty sure the screens are red and have a bit of a circle shape. However this screen was the same color as the blastia. It wasn't a circle shape either. It was a rectangle and like a keyboard at the bottom part and... YES! IT'S WRITTEN IN THE ROMAN ALPHABET! And in English! :)

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I don't think that's supposed to look like that." I heard Gauche ask from behind me. When did I say that I knew what I was doing? I'm just touching it in random places and hoping it works.

"Nope! This is the first time I ever saw a blastia! Much less programmed one! And I don't think I'm doing it right but screw it!" I swear I can feel Gauche glaring daggers at me...

I heard a beeping noise from the blastia and I looked down to see a message that said, "Input your command". Uh... What do I put? Am I supposed to program it like a computer? I didn't take computer programming lessons though... Screw it. I'll just put in regular commands.

Um... I imputed "can you help destroy the monsters?" A message popped up on the screen. So you want a Hoplon Blastia? What the... Is this blastia alive? Is is like TARDIS alive or Siri alive? I hope TARDIS alive or I'm going to have half my answers be, I can't answer that. That won't be fun...

So I don't want a Hoplon Blastia so... How do I word this? I input "No. I want something that connects to a noise amplifier and then it only makes noise to the things I want it to make noise to. Like putting on headphones, the person wearing is fine but the person next to them hears it only a little."Does the blastia know what headphones are...?

Ah I get it. You want me to make it so you can play a loud noise and only the monsters will hear it. I can do that but the people around the monsters will hear it slightly. Can I ask why?

The monsters are weak to loud noises. Noises as loud as an explosion. Yeah it makes no sense...

I agree. It doesn't. For it to work is it okay if I take a blood sample from you so I can understand what's going on in your head so I know what to direct the noise to?

I really don't know what's going on... I don't think blastia are supposed to act like this... How would it take a blood sample anyway?

"What are you doing? What do those words say?" I turned to see Droite staring at the blastia with a wtf face. Gauche was still staring at me with the "if you try anything your dead look". She's really scary...

"And is the blastia somehow replying to you?" Droite continued. Still staring at it with a wtf face.

"I'm trying to figure out how to program the blastia. These words are just me trying to program it, and yes, it is somehow replying to me." I answer her question and sat on the floor, trying to figure out what to say to the blastia next.

Are all blastia like you? I mean, do they have your intelligence?

No. Programmed blastia don't have intelligence. They just do what they were programmed to do. Before you ask, if I have a blood sample from you I can tell want you want me to do because you can send me messages through your mind and then I, the blastia, will be bonded to you and cannot be used by anyone else.

This... Can't be a regular blastia...Wait. How do I know the this blastia isn't like a that Dalek in the first season of the new Doctor Who and when I give it the blood sample it'll try to kill everyone... I'll just ask! Not that it really help.

How do I know when I give you a blood sample you won't be like that Dalek in the first season of the new Doctor Who and when I give you the blood sample you'll try to kill everyone!

Good question. You'll just have to try. Also, what's Doctor Who?

You know what headphones are but not Doctor Who?

I don't know what either of them are.

So should I really give this blastia a blood sample? I guess it will be easier if I do but... You know what? Don't look, just jump! But first... LET ME TAKE A SELFIE! I'm kidding.

I turned to look at Gauche and asked her, "How long has it been since I first tried to leave the room?" I don't want to have been here for half an hour unknowingly.

Gauche stared at me weirdly and replied saying, "About ten minutes I think." Okay good.

I went back to texting the blastia... That sounds weird... MASS TEXT, MASS TEXT! SHUT UP YOU STUPID ANNOYING VOICES!

... I'll let you take the blood sample but first, can you tell me how you're going to do that?

Like this.

I felt a prick in my hand and when I moved the blastia to my other hand I saw that the blastia had somehow pricked my hand and that there was now blood on it and the pain was staring to increase. and my left hand is my dominate hand... Well it's gone now really... The pain and the blood.

And now I shall take over the world!

I knew this would happen... "Scheiße!"

*Random 3rd person thing*

Yeager turned his head away from the monster after killing it and stared at the room that the three girls were in. Not that he knew they were there.

"What is it boss?" Yeager turned to face on the Red Eye that asked the question.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something." He turned away from looking at the room and went back to fighting.

*Back to 1st person!*

"Scheiße!"

Just kidding. When I got the blood sample I also got a bit of your personality, and if you didn't notice yet, I'm speaking in your head.

Ja, I didn't notice at all! Nothing like being in the Manor of the Wicked to spark up your wanting to speak in German!

Also about those annoying voices, I don't think they'll be talking much anymore.

Did you take their place in my head...?

Yep. Don't worry though. I won't be like them.

Good. So should we go get rid of the monsters?

Yep!

I turned to face the two girls and said, "So let's go help the adults now okay?"

I walked to the door and heard Droite follow me but Gauche didn't follow before asking, "Can I ask what you're going to do?" Okay... How do I answer that...

Help please?

Use one of your idiotic explanations or something!

"Well you see I'm going to connect this thing to this thingy, to this thingy!" I replied in my I'm an idiot voice while getting my MP3 player out and somehow pulled out speakers from my bag and pointed to them.

"Then I'll connect those thingies to the blastia!" I continued, seeing the wtf face forming on Gauche's face. She then held up her hand in a "I get it please stop" motion and followed me too then.

I walked down the hall to where the stairs should be and stopped when I got there and stared at that picture... I don't think it was easy to get someone from the artist's guild here. I mean, this place is surrounded by a dark, eerie forest and I don't think that anyone would want to come here. So did Yeager have to go to the artist's guild's HQ and carry that painting here? I think the first one is more likely. It is a good picture of Yeager, though it could do with some color.

Turning away from looking at the picture I looked to the left and saw through the window the monsters Leviathan's Claw was fighting. They looked fine. Beat up monster, throw away monster, have someone else kill monster. Easy.

I was about to call this a useless trip until I saw one of the monsters that I thought was dead, a dragon like thing, change form into a tortoise and attack again. A regular Red Eye killed it again and the monster changed into a lion-like creature and attacked again. This time a Yellow Jacket killed it and it changed into a hybrid creature of all of them and attacked. This time Yeager killed it and the monster evaporated like they do in the game when you kill them.

Observing the battle I could tell there was a pattern. Regular Red Eyes kill the birds and some tortoises, Yellow Jackets kill some tortoises and the lions, and last but certainly not least, Yeager kills the hybrids.

Turning to look at the girls they were starting to figure it out as well. I poked the both of them and asked, "How do you open the window?"

Droite gave me a look that said, "you want to open the window and let all those monsters in". After seeing her look I shoved all the stuff from my plan in her face. She sighed and reluctantly opened the window for me.

I connected the USB port for the MP3 player to the speakers and then put it in the little hole in the side of the MP3 player. Now let's hope the aer doesn't posses my MP3 player and it plays THAT song.

I swear if it plays THAT song I'm going to defenestrate my MP3 player.

Defenestrate?

Means throw you out the window.

Ah.

Shouldn't you know what it means if you're in my head?

Why would I know something from your 4th grade math class?

Cough cough.

Hmm?

You said 4th grade math class so if you know where it's from why do you not know what it means?

Good point. I dunno.

Okay so where can I connect the wire so you can do the headphone effect?

Headphone effect?

It's what I'm calling the plan.

Ah. Just place other end of it on me.

Okay... Uh...

What?

Do you have a name?

No.

Would you like one?

Yes...

Would Utilis be okay?

Sure. It sounds like a type of flower.

...

What?

Nothing...I put the wire from the speaker and placed it on Utilis. Yes I do notice the two sister staring at me weirdly. I can feel their stares eating my soul!

You ready Utilis?

Yes. Just choose want song you want and press play.

Okay. Oh, and please don't make it so the Red Eyes, Yellow Jackets, or Yeager gets deafened by the noise or me and the girls behind me.

Aye Sir!

Okay let's see. I looked through the song I had. There was Bad∞End∞Night, of course Children of Darkness, The Game of Life- Ah... That's unfair! I didn't even press the play button.

The MP3 player had started to play The Game of Life all on it own. Stupid aer possessing my MP3 player. Why does it like this song though? I don't have anything against the song, heck it one of my favorites, but why this one? Why not Children of Darkness? It fits too. Although I guess the aer had enough playing Children of Darkness one time.

My first life was so boring just forget I mentioned, And my second life seemed to let me do all of the things the first life didn't, My third life was a hateful man all poison to the bone, In my fourth life I played piano but didn't have the eyes to read the notes.

Okay... So it's playing the English version that Juby Phonic sang... Okay now everyone knows what the words mean... I'll just have to live with it if I'm asked questions. And... HOLY CRAP UTILIS! YOU HAVE BLUE SPORE THINGS COMING OUT OF YOU GOING ON THE MONSTERS!

In the fifth life I supported girls - of course that wasn't all, My sixth life was corrupted but I guess it was a little fun, Seventh life I cried so much and all I did was mourn, In my eighth life I was so rich I could have bought the world and everything.

This is where the real focus of the song starts. Right? I think so.

In this life is a game played by a flaky god, He gambles every life, Try to escape but you know the path you're on is game and set.

See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools, Dancing strings around us making all these silly rules, See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show, Throw the dice and let's see which head will role...

The monster that the spores attached to are now... What do you even call this? They're turning into harmless little mushroom monsters (You know the ones at the beginning of the game) and are... Spontaneously combusting ? Well I'm killing mushroom monsters which are close enough to mushrooms for me! I hate mushrooms so I'm actually starting to enjoy this. Sadistic much? Nope!

By nine, I drew some manga but the deadlines left me dead

My tenth life was a teacher, as a pedo***** I worked part-time

Next life, what, eleven? Sorry I try to forget... Never could describe how awful - no I'm terrified to think of all

The things that such a die can do, kinda crazy. Deciding everyday. Try to escape but the days repeat and keep you here to stay.

See how the game of life is never won, you only play

Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away

Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way Such a laugh HA! Life is just a game

Well all the Leviathan's Claw members are looking at out direction except for Yeager. Well he's looking at the monsters but he's probably indirectly looking at us. Or... I swear there a bit of a faraway look in his eye. Wait. How the hell can I see his eyes? My eyesight is kinda crap... Ah hide! They're starting to look at me.

I ducked under the window frame so they hopefully don't see me. However the point of that was useless the second I did it because the two sister looked down at me weirdly and pointed at me weirdly as well. I really want to just grab Utilis and run away to that room right now. But when I last looked all the monsters weren't gone yet...

Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune.

The chance is one out of six.

Try to escape, why not try your luck and see what you may get?

See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools,

Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules.

See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show,

Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll...

Sickly grinning downward, tosses out a pair of dice,

Cheating way around the board "Ah this is paradise"

People praying on their knees but no there to hear,

Ah look down at all the puppets here

Ah look up at all the puppeteers.

Okay it's done. I looked up a little from the window frame to see all of the Red Eyes and Yellow Jackets were starting to move to the manor door. I guess all the monsters are gone. However one person wasn't going to the manor door. That person would be Yeager. AH! He saw me!

I stuffed my MP3 player and the speakers into my endless pit I call a bag, grabbed Utilis in my hand, closed the window somehow, and ran back to the room I woke up in. All the while hearing the lackeys/Red Eyes and Yellow Jackets starting to go into the manor and that Gauche and Droite were following me back to the room.

I ran into the room and almost slammed the door on the two girls' faces. I repeat, almost. I remembered thar humans can get hurt by having a door slammed in their face/I finally payed attention to the fact they were there. I really cut it close too... If they hadn't slowed down a little then they would have a broken nose right now or whatever other injuries you get from having a door slammed in your face.

I pretty much just jumped on the bed doing a belly flop and sat up to face them. They just stared at me with a "explain or die" look. Well really I think Droite's look was more like "explain or I'll tickle you to death" if that can even be a look.

"So umm... Want to... Play a game...?" I stuttered out hoping they would say yes.

They stared at each other and came to what looked like a silent agreement. They shrugged and at the same time said "Sure."

I randomly put my hand into my endless pit I guess I should start calling a bag, and pulled out what looked like Apples to Apples in the Vesperian, Terca Lumiran alphabet. I think I'll just call it Vesperian to avoid any headaches. Wait. This is Apples to Apples To Go. There's a chance I'll get the Fat Bastard card... I know it's a real card because I found it on the ground after the boys playing it put it there...

I set the box on the bed and gestured for the girls to sit on the bed and started to explain to them how to play. Perhaps I can make him think he really didn't see me and we just here playing games the whole time. I know I wanted to help but... I don't want to die from being asked too many questions about what I did...


	5. Chapter 5: Wait What?

So um... This is short because I wrote all this in a hour because I forgot it's the 4th of July... Now I need to go make the one to be put up in ten days...

* * *

Oh my dear lord... I think I've been playing Apples to Apples with Gauche and Droite for at least half an hour now. I'm happy but also surprised Yeager hasn't come back into this room to interrogate me. However right now I need to deal with a much more important matter.

"May I ask what this means? The definition doesn't give a clear answer." I was currently staring at the card Droite was holding. I may not be able to read the Vesperian alphabet that well but I could tell well enough it was the Fat Bastard card.

I really don't want to tell her... If in doubt... Well, my second grade teachers said "If in doubt, DON'T" however... In this case... If in doubt, throw the card out the window! And that's exactly what I did.

Droite looked a bit shocked at what I did and looked over to see how Gauche was reacting to what I did. Gauche didn't seem to care though. She was too busy staring her cards to death. Seeing this, Droite went back to playing, not even asking a single question.

That's something I'm really starting to notice. They aren't asking me any questions I thought they would be dying to know. In fact, They're just acting like nothing even happened. Do they have something against questions? Well, I don't really think so with the death looks I was getting from Gauche a little while ago while she was asking those questions... Oh well. I guess this is logic!

Then again...I'm not asking as many questions to myself that I should be like how this game got in the Vesperian alphabet. I've just been brushing it off as... Well, a supernatural event.

"Hostile," I got taken out of my thoughts to see Gauche putting down a green card saying hostile. Okay so which one of these best fits hostile. I have Africa, A Funeral, The Chicken Dance... French Wines... And Adolf Hitler... Well I wonder what I'm going to put!

I put my card of choice on top of Droite's choice card, still getting weird looks on how long it's taking me to put my card down. Well I'm sorry, I think it's good enough that I can tell what this even says! Thank god I looked at that thing that had the Vesperian alphabet on it on... Umm... I don't even remember the website. Damn it Kratos. You really want me to forget something like that? Ughhhh.

"So I have Anne Frank and Adolf Hitler. Who are they?" Gauche asked me without a death stare this time (thank god!). Now wouldn't it just be wonderful if Yeager knew who these people were and happened to ninja his way into the room right now?

"Anne Frank. She is one of the most discussed Jewish victims of the Holocaust. Her wartime diary, The Diary of a Young Girl was published by the only surviving member of her family, her father, Otto Frank. Adolf Hitler. He was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the Nazi Party. He was chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and dictator of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. Hitler was at the centre of Nazi Germany, World War II in Europe, and the Holocaust." Why speak of the devil.

"Why thank you for the explanation. And right out of Wikipedia too. Now, why would a fearsome guild leader like you know this?" I have a small feeling I shouldn't have said fearsome...

Luckily Yeager just looked amused by my comment. "Well a 'fearsome guild leader' should at least have proper education." You're kidding me right?

"Yes. Well expect me to call you fearsome guild leader with a proper education now." Yes I just said that. Now let's hope my little comments don't get me killed.

Oh god Yeager's face. For a small second I think I just saw a face that had almost all the emotion alike to surprise on it. Well. Unfortunately, only for a second. I would have laughed at it since it looked so... Well... Weird for the 'fearsome guild leader with a proper education'.

Well. Why don't I show him I wasn't kidding. Hehe. "So 'fearsome guild leader with a proper education', how was your day?" I wonder how this conversation will end up.

Well Yeager looked... Bemused at this statement... Yes... Bemused... " Well 'random girl that fell out of a tree with weird habits', I had a fine day besides having to deal with a slight monster bloodbath." Oh my god he's playing my game well. Like, better than my friends that knew me for five years... It's really making me question my friendship. Wait... Did I really not think to wonder about this question...?

"Now please tell me 'fearsome guild leader with a proper education', why hasn't it been off with my head yet?" It's funny that I'm making so many references to this play/movie/book yet I actually don't even like it.

"You must really like Alice in Wonderland 'random girl that fell out of a tree with weird habits'." ... Should I even ask how he guessed what I was thinking? Oh well. WAIT. I REALLY don't think that Alice in Wonderland is a play/book/movie here! Ugh... I'll ask him later if I survive this little ordeal I'm in. Which is actually highly unlikely.

"I actually dislike the-. Hey! You no change topic on mwah! Answer mwah's question! And I feel really ashamed about my terrible display of grammar. Please forgive me." I really am ashamed by it. One of my friends drilled grammar in my head. I don't remember her name though... KRATOS! Well, I remember her nickname at least. Carolbutts... Another friend helped too. again I can only remember her nickname. Helooloo...

"You... Are forgiven. And the reason is-," He was RUDELY INTERRUPTED by Gauche saying, "I chose the Hitler person." Yessss.

"I WI- OWWWW!" When I was doing my little victory jump I successfully fell off the bed and face planted into the ground so my "ow" sounded more like "OWFGH" or something.

"My face... Ugh... This is why I hate floors. Almost as much as I hate roofs. Not as much as walls though..." I have a good reason to. You know in show for comical effect they have character walk into poles? Well walking into a wall is more painful. I've done it more than I would like to admit.

Well since my hair was in my mouth when I made this comment, (Why does it have to be this long!) I think it sounded like I was saying something more like "The bunnies are coming! The bunnies are coming! They're much worse than the Redcoats.!". Or maybe my subconscious wanted to say that. ...So I worry about this but not about other things that are much more important? I can be weird sometimes... Correction, unique, not weird.

I sat up taking the hair out of my mouth and rubbed my face. I always has a sensitive nose. I'm not bluffing. One time I hit it on the monkey bars at school and I could still feel it a month later. And I'm not even going to go on about my forehead. No really I'm not. I don't have an interesting story about it.

I was taken out of my face thoughts by a hand appearing in front of my face. By the glove n the hand I guess it's Yeager. Why would he help me? My consciousness is saying "JUST DO IT! NOSE HURTS!" while my thought process is saying "DON'T DO IT! HE MIGHT PUNCH YOU!". Then again, my thought process is also saying "Yeager isn't the kind to do that yo!". So you know what my consciousness says back? Just take the damn hand and stop thinking about it like your contemplating the meaning of life.

So I just took his hand, only then noticing how light-headed I felt. Oh well I guess that happens when you hit your head, well, face plant your head. Thankfully Yeager didn't punch me. He pretty much just gave me the support to lift me onto the bed.

"If you may, can you tell me where you live so you can go home?" Okay that would sound a bit creepy if it wasn't for that last part, but... Oh god I'm screwed... Um... What am I supposed to say? 'Oh I live in a whole other dimension and I was changed into a 11-year-old version of myself when I went to go cosplay as miku'. Yeah that will totally work!

"Um... I live... IN SPACE!" And I didn't even tell a lie! I guess it might be counted that I live in space here. And Yeager didn't even make a face. Aw...

"Well then, what about your name?" Ahh... Crap... Gauche! Droite! Help!

"Wait you live in space?" Surprisingly that wasn't Gauche, Droite or Yeager, but a fourth party. I turned from facing Yeager to see a woman in the doorway.

Wow... She looks like Duke... She could be his sister. I doubt it though. It said in the manga broken mask he was the only heir to his family and even if she was his sister I doubt she would also would be an abino. Unless the Pantarei family were albinos...

"Um... Yes... SPACE! TO THE MOON! OWW!" I had jumped up when I said to the moon and had hit my head on the ceiling... Again... Yes I've also done that more than I would like to say I did.

"I hate floors, I hate ceilings, but above all,-" The woman who looked like Duke said "I hate walls." Now that I think about it... She sounds familiar... Like Helooloo...

"Yes! Someone who understands my language," I paused after that sentence. Should I test to see if it's Helooloo? It could be that she was also magically dragged here. I'll just ask Utilis! Oh right... She's sleeping... If she's a she... And I have no idea why she needs to sleep. I mean she's a blastia! Oh well. I have nothing to lose.

"Hey! Do you know this comment! 'His voice is deeper then Fernando's'." That was a comment Helooloo made about Duke in a Skype call I was in with her.

"That's... Wait... No... Yes... IT'S YOU!" While she was screaming it's you, she jumped on me, hugging me, well more like choking me.

"NO! I am the hug choker, not the hug chokee! Or whatever kids these days call it! Get off me Helooloo your going to kill me and you know this should be the other way around! And what are you doing here!" I'm surprised I could get that all out by how much she's choking me.

She stopped choking/hugging me to death and I scooted away from her as fast as possible so I ended up sitting in between Gauche and Droite.. It's funny how they haven't said anything the whole time.

Helooloo stood up and leaned against the wall and took a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just happy to see you. We haven't talked in ten years. And I'm pretty sure I got here the same way as you. I got attacked by a guy with a blue ponytail who had appeared in the game I was playing the night before." Wow... I wonder if she told this story before. It sounds like it. So how is she not in a mental asylum?

"Mine is a bit different. I saw Kratos, and I showed you a picture of him remember? Anyway Kratos appeared in my Tales of Vesperia and the next day... Well... I end here! Well not here. I ended up in the eerie forest that surrounds this place. And... How I got here is a LONNNNGGGG explanation. So you got put here by Yuan and not Kratos." She actually looks like she believes me.

"Just so I know it's you before I go into detail. In the game we play, name your 'mommy', 'daddy', 'grandma', 'grandpa', and your 'kids'." Oh my god... She isn't going into that is she? She's also a bit... Well... How much did being here change her?

"'Mommy' is Carolbutts who like to fantasize over 'daddy' Michelle. I didn't have a 'grandpa' because you, 'grandma' 'adopted' Carolbutts. Then my 'children' are Jo-Jo and Vi-Vi." It's funny how I only remember the name of my 'dad', Michelle.

"One last question and I'll shut up. Who was your favorite character in Tales of Vesperia?" Oh my god she had to go say that. NO! I really don't want to say it...

"Douche bag... I won't because I can't okay! It'll just be REALLY awkward." I mean it. It's really awkward to say that your favorite character is someone who just happened to be in the same room as you staring at you weirdly.

"You pass. Anyway, Yeager, we can continue the conversation in here. I thank you for the help you've given me. Perhaps I can avoid both the guild and the Empire now." Wait what? Huh? What's going on?

"You are welcome mein Fräulein. Casey would have wanted it. You to were close friends after all. May I ask about him.? What? What's going on?! Anyone!? Please?!

"You can say his real name. Duke is under the impression that I'm dead. I was right in my prediction. He hates humanity now so it's unlikely we'll see him for maybe about ten years." Wait, prediction? Huh? Wait, didn't I tell her Duke hated humanity after Elucifer was killed. Did she really remember that?

"Fine then. What are you going to do after this?" Okay can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"I think I'll pretty much hop around really. Can you do me one last favor?" Okay she really changed.

"What is it?" Yeah what is it!?

"Can you take care of her?" Wait... She's pointing to me...

"WAIT WHAT?!"

* * *

The wait what was my oc talking. I'll try to get to the name in the next chapter.

Review and I'll make a omake of Yeager trying to teach Gauche and Droite about World War II! Try to anyway.


	6. Chapter 6: A Very Long Explaintion

Recap: "WAIT WHAT?"

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"WAIT WHAT?" I screamed at the both of them. Really, I can take care of myself. She should know this since I did a better job than her when I lost my group on a field trip. ...Okay I guess I did it on purpose so I could go in her group. I have a good reason! My group, kid I don't know and kid I don't like. Other group, all my friends are in it. Well, except for one.

"It'll be a learning experience for the both of you. Yeager can learn how to show an indifferent face in really weird moments and you can... Um... Learn about World War II!" Helooloo. I think you forgot that I was reading World War I and World War II books at the age of eleven so I pretty much can't be taught stuff that took a major part in any of the wars because I already know it. World War II especially.

"What brought you to thinking that I would do this?" Yeah! You tell her Yeager. I mean, Yeager was my favorite character but our personalities clash so much it's a danger to the both of us. Me especially because Yeager knows how to use a weapon.

"This is the only thing I want you to do for now. I won't ask another favor of you for another 10 years. And I you decide you really don't want to, I'll come back in a week to take her." Yet they don't think to ask the person that they're talking about... They're acting like parents. Wait, no! Don't think that!

"Hello? Are you going to ask me about this?" They're not paying attention.

"Fine. But don't expect me want to keep her." Pay attention to me.

"Hello? Are you deaf?" Gauche and Droite are staring at me... I bet they're thinking, 'don't talk in adult politics!' Okay, probably not.

"You will eventually. She grows on you. I didn't like her either at first." Oh really? Great to know I never really had friends in elementary school!

"Hello!? I exist people!" They're still not listening...

"Should you really say that in front of her?" Oh so Yeager is acknowledging that I exist at least. Wait... Google Translate. Yes. Tablet? Yes... I have it in this endless pit of a bag.

"She won't care." Well the she does care. Gauche and Droite are staring at my tablet weirdly. Open the Google Translate app.

"She probably does." Why does Yeager know me better than one of my friends? Put in the message.

"Why are we talking about this?" Yeah, why are you. Tweak the message so it's as right as I can get it.

"Because you asked for an idiotic favor." What did I ever do to make you hate me Yeager? Put up the volume. Actually, I'll use those speakers I had for some reason.

"It is not an idiotic favor!" "Yes it is." Now they're going to keep on bickering, and bickering and bickering. Put up the speaker volume.

"No it's not." Yes it is, why would you ask me to do it!' "Your already taking care of two girls."Which is why I can't take another!" They sound like children... Now press button to make it say it because I can't pronounce German.

"Beide von Ihnen die Klappe halten!" This better work or else.

"Nein!" Yeager then realized where the words came from and stared at me. Well Yeager heard... Now Helooloo is looking at me too. Crap. They're both staring at me in the eyes!

"Yes?" "Ja?" Okay it's kind of creepy how they said that at the same time as each other with the same look on their face. Okay so am I supposed to ship Helooloo and Duke or Helooloo and Yeager? Why am I thinking about this? I'll ask her more later and the decide the ship. Really, why am I thinking about this.

"Would you both listen to me for a small second. To Yeager I want to ask, what did I do to make you hate me so much? And for Helooloo, why did you ask that favor without even asking me?" Okay they're staring at me weirdly... Help... I'm scared... I'm scared of OOC Helooloo and Yeager with anger issues. Okay he doesn't really have anger issues. But Helooloo does!

"I don't hate you, it's just that you would be a bad influence to Gauche and Droite from what I've heard about you from Rayne," Who's Rayne? Wait. Bad influence!? That's rude! I'm just really unique!

"When considering who your favorite character was... Be glad. Caroline got ... Well I shouldn't say that. But Ashley got the Lower Quarter and Melody got Dahngrest." Okay three, no four questions. Why is she not saying Carolbutts's name right? I don't remember her real name but I know that's not how you say it. Who's Ashley? And who's Melody for that matter? And why the hell did she have to bring up the fact that Yeager's my favorite character?

"Huh?" That sounded very intelligent.

"Oh right. Caroline is Carolbutts. Ashley is Jo-Jo. And Melody is Vi-Vi." So she doesn't remember their names either huh? Does she even remember her real name either?

"Wait... So Carolbutts's new name was the mispronunciation of her old name?" If it is I'm going to laugh.

"Yep. Pretty much." Okay I can't laugh just yet. I need to ask a very important question.

"So who do I ship everyone with," Yep that's what it was.

"... Did you get this from Amy?" She was close. But she didn't answer my question!

"Nope! I got the idea from Annie! She made a shipping book so I made one too! You still didn't answer my question," I actually wrote down so really weird ships in there... Wait! I think I saw it in the pile of stuff that I took from my bag earlier! Yessss!

"Okay... Ship Vi-Vi with someone from Dahngrest, Ashley I guess could be Flynn, Caroline... I don't really want to say it." Wait. Yes. I'll ship Vi-Vi with Raven! Or as she knows him, the Old Man!

"So I ship Vi-Vi with the Old Man?" This is going to have the best reaction ever.

"Oh god no!" She practically jumped while saying that. Why was she covering her mouth doing that?

"Too late!" I said in a sing-song voice taking out my ship book and a pen from my bag.

"What do you even have in there?" She said looking at the book.

I flipped to the page that said Vi-Vi on it (Why didn't I write their real names!) and wrote down that ship. I flipped to Helooloo's page and wrote down her name with Duke. Now I want to see her reaction a lot. Though she didn't look at it. She looked more up on the page to the part that said 'HeloolooxLuke. They'd make such a cute couple!'

"What were you on writing this." She shouldn't have asked me that.

"Oh, did you want some?" I said nonchalantly. By that look I think she believed that...

"Really?" ... I don't do drugs. Drugs are bad for you kids!

"No. I was joking," I said just as nonchalantly. Oh god that wtf face. I love it. It's hilarious.

"I didn't raise you like this!' Oh my god the sounded like...

"No! You didn't! Carolbutts did! And why would I ever do drugs? I might joke about them but I would never in my whole life actually do drugs. Drugs are bad." Caroline was the one who always said 'I DIDN'T RAISE YOU LIKE THIS!'

"You're kidding me right? Caroline did it?" Now a question I need to ask.

"Nope! Now, who's Rayne?" That's something I've been wondering

"Who's Helooloo?" I didn't expect Yeager to join in.

"To answer both your questions, it's me." Okay...

"Oh and also," She stopped looking at my ship book to stare my right in the eye. "There's no muffins here."

"What..." I took me a while to comprehend her sentence. Wait... NO MUFFINS!

"... No muffins...?" Please be wrong.

"Yep," She looks like she's enjoying this... Not anymore.

I started making weird noises. Like the ones my friends and I would call making dying dolphin noises

"Aghhhhhhh aghhhhhhhh aghhhhhhhhh," Yep. By that look on her face she knows she's screwed up!

"Okay, please don't make the dying dolphin noises. Please..." Nope. Not going to do it.

"Aghhhhhhh aghhhhhhhh aghhhhhhhhh," I really want to know what Yeager, Gauche, and Droite are thinking right now...

"Okay! Okay! I was lying! Be quiet now, please!" ... That jerk...

"You know you can be a jerk sometimes." You think I count to solve my anger issues! No! I don't! I get sarcastic! Well... Not really... When I get angry I react like most people. I get angry. Very accurate

"And you know this looks really funny since you're eleven and I'm twenty-one?" Really. She had to bring that up? How does she even know I'm eleven? I look like a younger version of Miku! How does that make you think I'm eleven? Did she end up here eleven too?

"Explain please," I think she understood what I meant as what I meant and not as what I said... Okay that's really hard the think or say I would guess. What I meant as what I meant and not as what I said...

Rayne... Helooloo... Whatever! Sat down where Gauche and Droite were sitting before (Where did they go?) and said in a quiet tone, "I ended up here when I was eleven, and I mean I really was the old, ten years ago. Melody also ended up here at that time." Wait... Didn't Carolbutts, Caroline, whatever, have amber alert installed to her tablet? It went off before and... I can't really remember... DAMN IT KRATOS!

"So you two ended up then so... What about Caroline and Ashley?" I'm proud. I was able to say their real names without saying their nicknames.

"They ended up here five years ago. They both got put in Zaphias. Ashley went to the Lower Quarter because she knew that they might help her. However Caroline went to the Noble Quarter and..." She lean next to me and whispered, "She met Alexei there and pretty much was taken in by him. May I say that they both had thought they were fifteen in the beginning until it became obvious to them they were somehow eleven again." Them too huh?

"And now you. I must say, I never expected you would come anymore. I gave up about year ago when the Great War started. You do know what I mean when I with all these terms right?" How could I not? I know Tales of Vesperia like the back of my hand! Well, except for some random skits and scenes and side-quests. And I only know about the Xbox version... So I know it... Very good. I'll go with that. Yes...

"Yep."

I don't think the other three people in the room heard anything we said. Gauche and Droite had gone off to sit at the table and chairs in the corner to play some game. Wait... Is that poker?

"Are they really playing poker?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yes," Rayne replied. Okay who taught them how to play poker? I didn't know until I was ten what poker even was. Yeager. Did you teach poker to kids at the orphanage? Oh god that's a bit of a funny image. Yeager teaching a five-year old poker. Oh god...

"I know what you're thinking. He did try to teach the kids poker one day when the woman who took care of the orphanage was sick." Okay...

"So you have mind reading powers? Why don't I get cool powers! Why can't I have something like enhanced hearing and vision!" I pretty much sounded like a child the whole sentence... Which is what I was aiming for...

For some reason Rayne looked amused, like really amuse. More than she should have been from my tone of voice. Oh god did I break her?

"I have a feeling you might soon get it," Wait what? And why is she talking to me like an adult would to a five-year old? No! When I was sounding like a child I meant to sound eight, not five!

"And what do you mean by that?" I said, letting a bit of my annoyance seep into my voice about the tone of voice she used.

"When those monsters attacked... I did see you. And I know what you did. I actually have done it myself before. Anyway the blastia you used..." Crap. She knows.

"I have one of my own. How I got it is a story for another time but I think I should tell you that ten years ago lots of people used this kind of blastia. However, nobody uses these anymore, heck nobody talks about it anymore, because many people died from using these blastia." Wait what?

Mind, say that again. People died from using these blastia. Again. People died from using these blastia. And again! People died. ...I don't want to die... I DON'T WANT DIE! Which doesn't really make sense since I've been very suicidal in these past few hour... Oh well...

"Are you listening!" Rayne was waving a hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"I think. My mind just needed to say that stuff again for humor slash comprehending reasons." I like saying slash in sentences. It's actually really fun. Slash, slash, slash.

**Shut up would you. And before you complain about what I'm saying, I think you should know that this is actually your opinion somewhere in the back of your head.**

**_How nice that you join the party! And I can believe I would say shut up. I have what I called, actually you already know what I mean so I'll shut up now._**

**Okay! Thanks. It's hard to sleep when you're saying slash, slash, slash, sla-**

**_Now you are._**

**Oh... Hehe... Go back to talking now!**

"So if I may continue, these blastia are a bit strange... Many people died before getting bonded to the blastia. Mostly stuck up nobles who only got these blastia to look..." Rayne paused looking for the right word to use.

"Hip?" I suggested.

"Yeah I guess that will work. Now that I think about it... Only stuck up nobles died. Anyway because of this these blastia were outlawed and anyone who had one had to give it to be destroyed or be killed and the blastia would still be destroyed. Or that's what they said anyway. Nobles could keep theirs and a select few. But now I get to the main point," She paused taking a breath. I guess the Empire is just as corrupt now as it will be in ten years.

"At first, before it became a fashion trend of sorts, these blastia were used mostly be the Imperial Knights, as if you successfully bonded with the blastia your eyesight, hearing, sensing, ect got better. They say the stronger you were the better it got but it was really the closer bond you have to your blastia the better it got. So what I meant in the beginning was that assuming you already have this kind of blastia and bonded to it then you really will get the magical powers you wanted. Any questions?" That... Was a very long explanation...

"Just one. How did you get mind reading powers?" Yep! That's the only question I have! Well... Not really.

"I can read faces well. That's all," Well she had a "this is the end of this conversation" voice so I'll shut up now.

"Is that really your only question?" Well I guess she really is good at reading faces.

"No... Not really... I think I know the answer for this question but I want to confirm it. Why would a stronger bond help?" Like I said... I have a small suspicion.

"Well it's not that hard to figure out. It's because these blastia have their own consciousness." Well that's what I thought...

"That reminds me! Do you have your own blastia like this? I woke up with one so..." Um... Should I tell her I found it in Yeager's storage closet...?

"Um... Yes... Except I didn't wake up with it..." Now here's the fun part.

"So where did you get it?" This will be awkward... Well Yeager is over with Gauche and Droite playing... Yep. I know for sure they're playing poker. So they can't hear us right? Unless Yeager has his own special blastia, which that I can believe since I found my own in his closet...

I leaned in closer to her so he wouldn't hear if he had his own special blastia thingy. "I took it from... From Yeager's storage closet..." Now the old Helooloo would probably panick but this one...

This one is full out laughing.

The second I said that Rayne fell off the bed laughing, which successfully brought the other three people's attention to us... Well, what do I say in a situation like this?

"I think I broke her..." Yes... I said that VERY convincingly. No really I did. They believed me and went back to playing poker.

"Are you okay down there?" I said looking down at her. Then again... I bet she's some kind of battle hardened soldier so falling off the bed didn't hurt much. But really... Is she? Well if she is then I don't think she'll want to be asked so I guess I won't.

"Just fine and dandy." ... She said that with a straight face... Well, as straight as it can be when you're laughing to death.

After a while the laughter died down and she climbed back on the bed with tears in her eyes. When she got her composure back she said, "Did you name your blastia?" Now I like how we're saying blastia all the time and not it. Well I guess blastia is better than it.

"Yep. I named... Her Utilis." Now I hope Utilis is more feminine than masculine.

**_You are female_**** right?**

**More or less.**

_**Huh?**_

**Well you're female so when I bonded to you I became female.**

**_And how does that work._**

**Well before I bonded with you think of me as a half transgender.**

**_That's a weird image..._**

**I know but think of it like this. Your DNA finished the transgender and made me female since you're female. So if you have been male, I would have been a male as well.**

**_I guess I get it._**

"So you know the gender of your blastia? Well as far as blastia can have a gender. I'm going to guess that by your face you just got the half transgender explanation?" Why does she get magical face reading powers... Since I'm going to get better hearing and sight, why can't I get something else cool like hers?

"Yes..." Now that I start to think more, that explanation actually made sense.

"Good. That's all I can really think of to explain to you right now. And Utilis is a good name. But before I go..." She took something out of her pocket... Wait...

Rayne is wearing what looks like a kimono but with tighter sleeves so they don't... flap around. It also looked like it was easier to move in since the bottom part was looser. Probably so she could fight easier. It had pink cherry blossom petals all over it, while the background when from purple at the top, pink in the middle, to orange at the bottom. There was also a blue band at her stomach So if she's wearing a kimono... How does she have a pocket...?

Anyway she took what I think was a picture out of her pocket and handed it to me. It had four people on it. The one to the left was definitely Rayne but... Who are the others... Could they be Carolbutts-, Caroline! Ashley and Melody?

"Their names are written on the bottom. Sorry it's not in the roman alphabet. It would arise too much suspicion. So I guess it's time for me to go." She got off the bed and walked to the door. That is a really good reshape for a kimono. It doesn't even look weird when she's walking.

"Yeager, thank you for all your help. Like I said, I'll be back in a week." And she leaves me with the person that wants to kill me, a girl who probably also wants to kill me, and a girl who wouldn't care if sombody killed me. Aren't we just best friends Rayne. Now let's hope she can see that on my face.

"May I ask where you're going?" Oh why thank you Yeager to look up from your card and grace us with your supreme *cough* deadly *cough* gaze! I am getting sarcastic now... YAYYYYYYYYY! That was totally a logical response!

"Dahngrest. I need to go meet some people there and by the time I'm back I should, hopefully for your own sake since you seem to hate her so much, be back here in a week." Yay! I really am hated! But hate is love! I'm not going to continue that. Well I'm pretty sure now that she doesn't see panick on my face.

"Do you want me to walk you out so none of the red-eyes think you're an escaping prisoner?" Quite the gentleman Yeager! Ohohohoho. I'm going to stop now...

"That won't be necessary. If they try to hurt me I'll beat them up. Then they'll alert you and you can figure out the rest I bet." I'm sorry I got lost at beat them up. Oh well. I'm not even part of this conversation so...

"Ja. Well then good-bye"

"Good-bye." Oh what a heart warming exchange. But I'm still shipping Rayne and Duke. Not to mention... My OTP is practically Yeager and Casey is I could have a OTP. Well for any Raven and Casey shippers... Respect my choice... I don't want to have a World War on who is shipped with Casey.

When I had gotten out of my thoughts I had noticed that Rayne had left and I could faintly hear screams of pain down the hall... Oh those poor lackeys.

"What is this...? I can't even read it." I looked over beside me where I see Droite... Looking in my ship book. Why didn't I put it away... Well they can't read it at least. But what if Yeager could... He has zat German accent so he could maybe can read the roman alphabet. Oh god...

"Nothing! I totally am not writing down my plots for humanity in it. Yeah! Totally!" And everyone knows when you say that you mean it. But not in this case of course!

Well now I'm getting stared at by Droite. Now Gauche... Now Yeager's looking up from his cards to look at me... What point do they not get about the words 'am not'... Well... If you don't have an answer... Just say logic. But why would I give away my master answer to them?

"I said am not. Now I'm going to take that book back and we can pretend that this never happened and we may continue with our lives ignorant that this event ever happened because it has been erased from our minds. Okay?" Like that will actually work. Now I'll just take my ship book and put it in the bag and we'll all be happy.

After putting the book in the bag (That somehow fit the bag size... LOGIC!) I looked up after hearing Droite say, "Forget about what...?" Are they actually playing this game with me? This week might be that much more livable.

"What are you talking about? I don't know?" And now the game ends. Aw.

Gauche joined in with her sister saying, "I don't know either. I mean I really don't know. I know we were talking about a book or something but I don't remember anything after." The game is over... Stop scaring me...

"I honestly don't know either." I'm really scared... You never go this far in the game...

"Being honest here, can we please not play this game anymore?" I really want the game to end now if they're going to take it this far...

"Really I don't know..." Yeah I see what you two are doing. You two are trolling me. Why else would you be saying the same thing at the same time. Yeah.

"Okay... I'm just going to take a nap now..." Best excuse ever. Pro excuse maker 3000.

Yeager had been watching this conversation with a troubled look. But when I mentioned me taking a nap he gathered up the cards into a pile and said to Gauche and Droite, "She wants to sleep so let's go and I'll show you to your rooms."

Gauche and Droite followed him out the door. At least they had the decency to close it.

On instinct I would think, I reached into my bag to take out what I think were pajamas that I had when I was younger. Sorry. That I do have since I'm now eleven. It's not that bad. Just a long sleeve shirt with polka dots. The was had the same design as well. Since I have then I might as well use them.

I changed in to the pajamas and put the dress in the bag and then put the bag on a side table. When I climbed into bed only one thing came to mind.

_This is going to be a very long week._

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

And a long week it will be. Mwahahaha. All these chapter feel like filler. I can't wait till I get to the game events. And Utilis was in her bag the whole chapter. And that omake will be added into the next chapter. I didn't get to naming my oc this chapter but I promise I will next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: A Change of Views

**OKAY EVERYONE! I AM SCRAPING THE BLUE HAIR IDEA! MY O.C. NOW HAS DARK BROWN HAIR THAT GOES HALFWAY DOWN HER BACK! GOT IT?**

* * *

Silence. I was tempted to say a Doctor Who joke right there. I like silence. Silence is good! Except in dreams because that usually means you're having a nightmare.

Unfortunately I think I'm having a dream so I'm probably going to have a weird nightmare or something about being chased by angry cookies. Not that I think that would really happen in real life but... Well I have weird nightmares.

I turned my 'dream head' as I heard a noise that I think was thunder. Why is there thunder in my nightmare? I actually like the sound of thunder. Now I hear rain...

Okay wait. I just blinked. I don't think you can blink in dreams. Oh! I'm actually awake. I feel stupid now...

I pulled the blankets off of the very comfortable bed I had. I'm glad they even have blankets here since everyone seems to like to sleep on the blankets... I think I was under them for that exact reason. I wanted to be a rebel or something. I don't remember. I have terrible memory... That was only last night.

So... The last five days have been bad for me and Yeager. I think he got really annoyed with me. Believe me, I tried my best to not have that happen but... When I'm not half insane, I'm pretty sarcastic so I think that made it much worse. So after that, I tried to avoid Yeager but I always somehow end up talking to him... Annoying him... I think the point is gotten.

It's not like Utilis helped me at all. Somehow blastia need their beauty sleep. As in she's been sleeping for five days straight. At least Yeager doesn't know that I took a special blastia thing from him.

I also feel like I'm getting tired really often but... I'm sure it's nothing important. Hopefully. Hopefully...

Getting out of the bed so I wouldn't wake up anyone sleeping in rooms around this one. Especially the ones right next to me since... Okay I don't get why anyone of those three agreed with my half assed idea.

The day after Rayne left, Yeager, Gauche, and Droite had some kind of meet up in the room I was given about how I wouldn't sneak out of the room and do something... bad... on accident. So with me being half awake I said the idea of them temporally sleeping in the rooms next door. They agreed...

Hearing another thunder strike I heard something else... Is that crying? I think it's coming from the room to the left so maybe it's Gauche and Droite? Well really it's a no duh question that it's from their room. Even if Yeager was crying I doubt Yeager sounds like a child when crying.

I grabbed the black jacket I had left on a chair in the corner and pulled it on over the shirt I had wore to bed. I gave up on wearing pajamas to bed because... Just because!

I pulled open the door as quietly as I could to see if I really did hear crying or if my ears were playing tricks on me. Indeed it was crying. It was muffled though so I'm amazed that I heard it since I don't have the best hearing possible...

I stepped into the hallway while closing the door as quietly as I opened it and approached the two girls' door. Is this really a good idea? I mean, they could get angry at me and punch me. At the most, fatally injure me. Then again... I don't think Yeager taught them how to fight just yet so I don't think that they can one shot K.O. me...

Okay you know what? I'm going to do it. Don't be indecisive. Indecisive character in anime get annoying. If they ask why I was in there? I'll just come up with a bogus answer!

I got snapped out of my thoughts by a thunder strike and right after that, a loud sob that was stifled quickly. Yep. I have no doubt that it's them crying.

I opened they're door quietly, just in case one of them is sleeping. The first thing I saw was that on the left side of the room, Droite was sleeping calmly. Maybe I'm just hallucinating. Also for some reason this room is bigger then mine... You would think that the room on the end of the hall would be bigger... I guess not...

Just as I was about to leave again I realized something... Where's Gauche? I would think she would be on the left side since... Well... Gauche means left. Oh well. So I guess she would be on the right side?

That she was... I think. I see a pile of a pillow and some blankets. I would think that she would be there... Well I feel bad for her when she has to make the bed in the morning! Or does she...? Well I guess she probably would so nobody will know of this... Incident.

I cautiously approached the pile of bed stuff to see if she really was crying. I moved one of the blankets to see Gauche sobbing into a pillow. Then she noticed me.

"What do you want- Ah!" She had started to ask me a question with a really... unhappy face, but then there was another thunder strike and she went back to crying. ...The thunder is really acting in my favor...

Okay how do you comfort a eight year old in this kind of situation? I never had to do this before! Okay let's try... Um... Th listing thingy!

So... A. Walk away like I think she might want. B. Wake up Yeager or her sister to comfort her. Or C. Try to comfort her myself and let those two get their beauty sleep or something.

Um... A is just cruel... B is... Well... I might get questioned on why I'm in their room. So that leaves C... Okay... I want to do another listing... Alright, don't be indecisive! I'll just comfort her myself.

I sat on her bed and waited for the crying to stop being so violent. When it slowed down I asked, "So you're afraid of thunder?" All I got was a 'no shit Sherlock' face from Gauche's puffy eyed face.

Okay so if you want to get a kid to stop crying... You make them think of something else! That works with me! However Gauche isn't me.

"I wouldn't know what that would be like anymore. I think I was afraid of thunder when I was six but now I quite like it. However a few years ago I was on family vacation and there was a huge thunder storm. Strangely, it wasn't raining when we were walking to the hotel. Then a giant flash of lightning went off not to far from us. Let's just say it wasn't that nice... I started speed running to the hotel. And if that isn't enough, my parents, well my dad, was poking fun at me for the next year because of it." I recounted the story of when I went on a trip with my family to South and North Carolina in a whisper so I didn't wake Droite.

"Not that nobody knew that outside my family. You're the first person I told. I might have told Carolbutts- I mean Caroline, but I highly doubt it. Speaking of nicknames, I just remembered. All my friends have one but me. Well... I had one but I hated it. Then when me and Ashley tried to get me a new one... Well we had another person talking to us and it turned from real nicknames into, 'Let's just call her Jesus'" That really did happen.

"Right. I don't think you know what I'm talking about. Jesus is the son of god. I don't know that much though. I'm an atheist." I hope I don't get flammed for that if she has her own religion. Believe me, it isn't fun to get in between two people arguing about religion.

"I'm an atheist too. But Droite isn't." Wait they have religions here? Well no duh...

"...I want to ask yet don't at the same time..." If I don't know about it, I wouldn't get killed if I say something against her beliefs unknowingly.

"I don't think you want to know..." Yep, I don't.

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?" I bet she's going to ask why.

"Yes, why?" Knew it!

"You'll see when I'm done." Now comes the fun part.

* * *

About three hours later.

* * *

"How much longer do I need to sit here?" Kids these day have no patience.

"Almost done. I'm just shading now." You only have to sit here for another hour! More like five minutes.

"Can I see that when you're done. " I hate people looking at my work.

"Sure..." Ngh...

"...Are you done yet?" How many times had she asked me that?

"Almost." Just finish the hair highlights.

"How much longer will it take." FIVE HOURS!

"Thirty seconds." Don't get annoyed...

"..." I know right.

"I'm done more or less." JESUS, YOU DON'T NEED TO JUMP ON ME!

"Are my eyes really that big?" Of course she would ask that.

"No, it's just the style that I like to draw in, the eyes are always big." Got to love anime.

"Ah. Well, it is a good drawing!" Why thank you!

"Thank you, but admit the truth. I'm a terrible draw. You can keep it." Initiate happy resist protocol four. ...Her choke hugs are almost as bad as Rayne's.

"Really! Thank you!" She's actually cute when she smiles. I mean little kid that's Asian cute if you know what I mean.

"Yeah. I should go back to sleep I guess. See you later." Thus ends my only fluffy memory from Gauche so far.

I walled back to the room I was given and calmly walked past the wild Yeager in his natural habitat that was staring at me while leaning against the wall... Then sat on the bed.

I faced the wall above the bed and said, "Any stereotype girl my age would be screaming pedophile right now. Well... Any stereotype girl my age would not have to common sense to run when they know they annoyed someone that could kill them. They would be standing there waiting for their magical fantasy crush to save them."

"Very funny. What were you doing out of this room?" Look! It's everyone's favorite fearsome guild leader with a proper education that has a German accent that people describe as sounding like a Frenchman with a bad cough who also has the wonderful title of 'German Freak'! Just in case you haven't noticed I added more things to his 'name'.

"Well... Objects in motion tend to stay in motion unless acted upon by another force so... I got out of bed and walked forward and I didn't stop walking until I hit a hard thing made out of wood and figured out how to turn around so I ended up back here." Okay something is really wrong with me.

"You had the force of gravity acted upon you so you should have been able to stop moving. Unless the laws of motion don't apply to you, in which case, do explain how this came to be." Sh-... Shine bright like a diamond! Why in God's name does Yeager know the laws of motion! It's not like-... Oh... He knew who Hitler and Anne Frank were so...

"You know... One day I would love to sit down and have a nice chat with you about your past since it seems so interesting. However I feel that I getting to a touchy subject." Act calm, act calm, act calm...

"I thought Rayne told you. Since you know who Casey is." Of course I opened my fat mouth and mentioned her... Ugh. Wait.

"How would Rayne have told me?" There something I don't know isn't there?

"You don't know? I swore that I heard her tell you... Or maybe..." Maybe?

"Please continue." Tell me!

"It's nothing." Yeah right.

"Yeah... I definitely believe that..." So true...

After not hearing anything I turned my head to see that Yeager had left the room. OH NO HE DIDN'T! THAT JERK! Well... Hopefully I'll survive today.

I regretted that thought as I fell over in a violent coughing fit. Isn't this just swell. I should have knocked on wood. Thankfully, I then passed out on the bed. In a position that was bound to give me cramps tomorrow.

* * *

Rayne's P.O.V.

* * *

I swear, Melody became a workaholic. I went all the way to Dahngrest but noooo. Of course she would do paperwork and not even talk to me. I get the whole "If I do it, the Don doesn't" point and I did support it but now she's just a freaking workaholic.

Off with that matter, why does the Manor of the Wicked have to be in the middle of the forest? I get the whole "OMG, Are they good guys or bad guys?" problem,but this forest is just annnoooyyyyiiiinnnggggg. Ooo! A superstar!

I used my Super Worthy of Righteous Danger, or as I like to call it, sword, and swung it at the blue superstar. It vanished into a puff of blue smoke, leaving a blue stargem. I walked over and picked it up while my sword dissipated into aer and faded.

I went back on my track of walking to the Manor of the Wicked. I wonder how it's going for Yeager and... See this is why it's bad that we didn't give her a nickname. I think Ashley did but I remember her telling me about how much she hated that nickname...

I really don't know who to pity. I feel bad for Yeager since he has to deal with her being sarcastic and hyper. Although I feel bad for her since she needs to deal with all the things that anyone who was suddenly plopped into another world would deal with. Not to mention the... IDIOT! IDIOT RAYNE! YOU SHOULD HAVE REMEMBERED! IDIOT!

I started running towards the manor as fast as I could. Which isn't that fast since I've always been a... Not terrible but I'm not very athletic. Although in 5th grade I did 22 push-ups. I still remember my P.E. teacher yelling "YOU ARE THE PUSH-UP QUEEN!" and all the kids having P.E. staring at me. It was creepy.

Anyway I'm really stupid for not remembering. I hope that nothing bad happened and that somebody noticed. However that's really unlikely since adults are terrible at noticing she's sick. One time she came to school and was just leaning on us the whole time we had to sit down in chorus and was pretty much dead to the world. We told her to go to the nurse but of course she was stubborn and didn't go. At least she stayed home the next day.

... I'm already tired... I give up on myself...

* * *

Regular POV

* * *

Clock... Sleep... Potatoes... Yeager is my Skype profile... Wait what...? DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD! I CAN'T LET HIM HEAR!

I snapped up into a sitting position while feeling the pain from my sudden movement. Great. I think I have a stiff neck... What time is it?

I looked at the alarm clock and it said 8:00 am. Do I have to reset my clock again? Oh right. Did you know they have alarm clocks and toilets in Terca Lumireis? Thank god for that. They also have showers! Just no highly effective guns or electronics. Or atom bombs... Or corrupt politicians... Well actually there might be in another form since the Empire is a monarchy and Dahngrest is... Almost like a presidency... Although I don't think it was a vote and more like a respect thing... Okay I'm confusing myself.

Anyway I should change the time because I don't think I slept for a whole day. ...Or did I? It's darker then when I fell asleep and lighter then it should be at 8 pm. I'm not hungry so I doubt that... Scratch that. I'M REALLY HUNGRY. So hungry I'd eat mushrooms. Okay, not that hungry.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you ran a mile." I heard the accented voice I have learned to not fangirl over ring out from behind the door.

"I didn't... run a... mile. I ran... thirty miles." Ranyne's here already? It's only been five days. Or six I guess...

"...thirty miles...?" Yeah I'm amazed too. I though she was good at push-ups, not running.

"Yes. Thirty ... I know... You aren't deaf... I said thirty..." Yeah, she sounds like she's dying...

"...Are you sure you don't want to sit down or want water...?" Aw. He's being a gentleman. How sweet.

"NEIN! JUST SHUT UP!" Poor Yeager. Everyone just loves to insult him. Well, mostly to tell him to shut up...

"..." I can already imagine his face.

I saw the door open and I see a... Tired and almost dead looking Rayne walk through the door. She stumbled-walked over to me while I see a very worried and slightly scared looking Yeager behind her. I don't blame him. She looks scary.

"Do you feel sick in anyway? Tired? Coughing? Seizures?" Seizures...? Okay she is way to close to my face. Not to mention she has a look on that would make children cry? I look at Yeager with a look that said "Get her away from me and I'll try not to annoy you for a while". I think Yeager wanted to do anyway because the second I sent him that look he pulled her away from me.

Rayne started struggling against Yeager and he got a look on his face that a parent has when their child would do this.

"Calm down and sit," Yeager said, probably trying his best to not harm her.

After Rayne got very close to slapping him, Yeager took something out of his pocket and held it up to Rayne's neck. All of a sudden she calmed down and Yeager lay her down next to me on the bed. When he was putting away whatever he has used to calm her down I noticed what he held looked oddly like a syringe.

Yeager straightened his clothes since Rayne had pretty much ruined it's order while she was struggling. He faced me and said, "She'll be out for a while so if she's the same when she wakes up, just yell really loud." After that he left the room like everything was completely normal...

Did he just... Was Rayne... What...? Just... NO! Well I have ten minutes right? I guess I'll just brood or something. So what's today category? How about Yeager? Well that will take up the ten minutes.

What I'm starting to think, even though I know it has to be impossible, is that Yeager really is from Germany, or Belgium, and in turn, is from Earth. How else would he know everything that he knows? I know that I have to be stupid to come up with this idea, that's why I asked him earlier. I wanted, no, needed to know I was wrong because that's just how my brain works.

The reason I think this is impossible is that Yeager is in Tales of Vesperia. There's just no way he could be from Earth. He is ingrained within the very timeline of Tales of Vesperia. He's probably the most important antagonist to the party. He told them where Estelle was when he had orders to kill them! He saved them from certain doom against Zagi in the Heracles! There's no way that he could be from Earth! That's what the left side of my brain says anyway.

However the right side of my brain is telling me that my insane idea is correct. That it's the only logical explanation. Which is a bit weird because isn't the left side of your brain supposed to be more logical? According to my dad anyway. However the right side of my brain is saying that there's no other reason Yeager would know so much about things that took place on Earth, even if he had been told by Rayne or someone else. Not to mention the needle thing. Do they have stuff like that here?

The left side of my brain says that Yeager was told by someone. Anyone of the four other people that ended up here could have told him. My dad always told me to go with my first idea. My first idea is that Yeager has to be from Earth as well though. The right side of my brain is better at this stuff though so... I'll just asked Rayne about anything she might know about his past when she wakes up. She was friends with Casey, she has to know something.

Speak of the devil. She's awake. Has it really been ten minutes already? Rayne groaned and sat up while rubbing her eyes. She looked at me and I immediately got a look on my face that said "Don't turn into a psycho again please!".

"Sorry about what happened... I do weird stuff when I'm stressed. Really though, have you felt tired at all?" Weird stuff? You mean you go around and scare little children? Though... I have been feeling tired lately.

"Not really... Though I did have that cough to death problem..." Ugh... That was painful...

"Did you tell anyone?" She asked me before the door opened and Yeager was there again.

"No I didn't. Also, don't worry Yeager, she hasn't gone into crazy mode again." Yeager looked relieved until Rayne started screaming at me .

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD BE REALLY SICK RIGHT NOW! IN-" "Do I need to inject you again?" Rayne's rant was cut off by Yeager's threat. Rayne's eyes grew wide before she calmed down and sat on a chair in the room.

"Now explain what you mean calmly and without swearing." Ahahaha... I may or may not be the reason of that swearing part because of three days ago...

"She has aer sickness." Rayne said... as calmly as it's possible for someone who looks ready to get up and start ranting again...

"Why would you think that? She seems healthy." YES! Does this mean I didn't sleep a whole day!

"Not counting that I didn't see her doing anything yesterday." Ffffffff...

"She aersick then." Rayne said much more calmly. I guess threats of injections work over time. Good job Yeager.

Yeager faced me. "Anything to say in your defense?" Um... What is this? A court?

"Yes. Let's see... I plead the fifth and are we in a courthouse?" I'm just getting weird stares...

"You can't and no we aren't." Rayne said after a few moments. I could really start ranting about my rights as a American citizen but I won't because Rayne can probably tell what I'm thinking by my face.

"Well Rayne, if she's aersick how do we cure it if we can't even tell she's aersick." Okay, I'm still trying to figure out why she thinks I'm aersick.

"DON'T ASK ME! YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" Okay... Two questions... If she doesn't know how to cure it then how did she even... Nevermind. Right. What does she mean by doctor?

"I don't have a PhD." Okay, how did we get from injecting Rayne with needles to Yeager having a PhD? Anybody? Huh... Not even Utilis huh?

"Who cares! Anyway, for Ashley, she had it scared out of her and Caroline drank a lot of water-" "We aren't talking about the hiccups Rayne." I'm sorry, I had to stop her from continuing...

"No, I'm not. I really mean it. When Ashley got aersick, Flynn scared her and it went away. Caroline for some reason had drunk a lot of water. Don't even ask about all that, but it worked." You're kidding me right...? Well Yeager seems to disagree, judging from his face.

"So what? Do I hold my breath for a long time?" I can't believe I'm even thinking about this.

"No. I did that and the same method hasn't worked for anyone. It's always a different one." What I want to know is why she was holding her breath...

"Brown paper bag?" Why hasn't Yeager said anything yet?

"Nope. That was Melody." Okay, did they just figure out it was a hiccup pattern by then or something? Wait, they have brown paper bags here? Aren't those made in factories? Okay... Logic...

"Bite on a pencil?" Now I'm just desperate...

"Why a pencil...?" See, this is why you don't look up how to cure hiccups online. You start to think you can cure them by biting on a pencil...

"How do you know she's aersick? I mean physical signs of it." Finally. A logical person. Thank you Yeager or I might really be biting on a pencil right now.

"I can see it in her eyes." Most clichè line ever Rayne.

"..." See? Yeager thinks so too!

"I'm not kidding. I can. Her eyes have a redish tint." Okay... How does that equal aersickness?

"It's brown tinted. Not red." Go Yeager! Even though I'm getting lost right now...

"It's red for people with brown eyes." Really lost Rayne. Really lost.

Yeager stared at me in the eyes really intensely. Well, not intense but... Okay. Imagine if you had a guy in front of you who could kill you before you could even comprehend it happening that you annoy really easily. Imagine that and multiply the fear by one hundred and you have what I feel a lot.

"She does have an eye tint." Okayyyy... Must keep in...

"My point." Cough...

"But does that really prove it?" I give up.

I covered my mouth so my coughing wouldn't be loud enough to hear. Not that I needed to try too hard. Those two are starting to yell at each other.

I tried, I really did, to not have yet another cough to death thing but I failed. Rayne noticed almost immediately and ran over to me, producing a bottle of water from somewhere and handed it to me. Managing to hold down my cough for a few seconds I swallowed as much water as possible. Only a few more coughs followed until it disappeared entirely. And to think I used to hate water.

"Do you believe me now?" I think I believe you now, which means the world is ending.

"I never said I didn't." You might as well have.

Those two kept on blabbering away, completely ignoring me. Not that I mind. Though I myself am starting to lose faith.

_In what?_

**_EVERYTHING UTILIS! EVERYTHING!_**

_Okay..._

**_Since I'm barely comprehending thought, would you like to explain what's going on?_**

_I only know what you know. I'm sure they'll explain._

Before I could even start to wonder why Utilis decided to speak up now, I heard Rayne say very quietly, "I have an idea on how to cure her." Oh really?

"What is it?" Oh, now their playing the 'let's be super quiet game! OHOHOH!'. I hate that game with a vengeance since the last time we played it I almost got a basketball thrown at my head. ...Yeah... Don't ask please.

"Just...It...Will...Work?" Of course the two had to get really quiet so I could only pick out a few words.

"We have an idea! AND IT INVOLVES A HUGE NEEDLE!" "I SWEAR TO GOD RAYNE!"If you can't tell, I'm not fond of needles.

"That's over exaggerating it Rayne." Thank goodness for Yeager.

"We really just figured out that the best course of action is to use a certain medicine we have." Thank you Yeager for being the face of logic.

"How long will it take to get this medicine and is it really going to be an injection?" I hate needles. I hate needles. I hate needles. Turn that into some weird cult chant. Don't actually do that.

"If I'm correct, we should be able to get it in a few hours. Of course it's going to be an injection." I hate needles. I hate needles. I hate needles with a vengence. Hate them here. Hate them there. Hate them everywhere. Green eggs and ham.

"Rayne, are you okay? You look like you ran fifteen miles again." She really did. She had that same creepy face on and was breathing hard.

Yeager glanced at her and sighed. He reached into his pocket, probably to get the needle again. I really am pitying her now. If this happens really often, she must get needles in her a lot.

"I swear to god you two..." Um... Help... She doesn't sound like Rayne and Yeager doesn't look happy either.

"At least I-" Yeager was cut off by Rayne suddenly running at me with a flying sword. Yes. Flying sword.

"Uh..." You know, If you have only one friend and she turn crazy and attacks people, what do you do? I bet way too many people would say to kill her. I however am not the person who would, no, could, do that.

Rayne almost hit me before I realized I had to react and move. Luckily Yeager doesn't seem to want me to die a very painful death and knock her away with and aer core shot thing. However, since Rayne had a flying sword, and I'm really slow, I was still hit lightly in the arm. Don't show it hurts.

Yeager shot Rayne again with the crossbow and she was knocked back. Yeager ran towards Rayne and knocked her off her feet before she could hit him. Yeager looked like he was about to get the needle thing but of course nothing could be that easy now could it.

"Humans are always the same. I though you would know that Yeager. You shouldn't care if this one is gone. It isn't even deserving to be called human." It... I know she's talking about me but why it? If it isn't deserved to be called human, does that mean I break the system!

Before I noticed, Rayne did the sword thingy again and made a much deeper cut in my arm. Why the arm? Why my left arm? Why, why, why? Yeager shook his head and knelt down to do the injection thingy again.

Rayne slumped over before she could cut Yeager or me into tiny pieces. Is that really what Rayne thinks of me...? Now isn't the time to think about that. My arm isn't exactly... Pretty, right now. I covered the cut to try to stop the bleeding or at least stop myself from dying of blood loss. Hurts...

"How is your arm." How about terrible?

"Eh... I'll live. The wound could get infected but who cares?" Yes, of course I would say something like that. I'm just that smart! ...Please ignore that...

After checking that Rayne was out, Yeager walked towards me and moved the hand I had on the gash on my arm. Now that I see it... It's really doesn't look that good at all... Now what's the best way to put it? It looks like a failed amputation that got a few stitches that are slowly coming apart. Yeah it doesn't really. It's just a deep gash with a lot of blood coming out of it.

It's not that pretty. ...How many times have I said that? I need to be positive! It's so beautiful! It looks like someone finally killed Dora and put her blood on my arm! Alright, that's not much better. Wait... Yeager can use healing artes?

The unmistakable light of the magic golden circles for healing artes was on the floor beneath Yeager's feet. The weird light thing surrounded the gash on my arm and the pain was reduced. Yeager took a piece of cloth and wiped away the blood. Wow... Healing artes are amazing... You can't even tell there was a cut anymore besides the blood and that the pain is only a slight throb.

"Does-" I was about to ask a question but Yeager cut me off.

"Forgive her. This happens sometimes. It isn't her fault though. Things happened during the Great War that neither of us would like to talk about." He's... Apologizing...? Wow...

"I can't stay mad at her. I just would like to know if this happens often. That's all." My voice is surprisingly calm... Although my voice sounds more like it's emotionless.

"It was before. Now it isn't." Yeager got the rest of the blood off and stood up. He walked toward the door after sending a quick glance at Rayne.

"Before you actually believe what Rayne said before, Caroline did actually drink a lot of water to cure her aer sickness, however the water had been from a now dried up healing spring that was blessed by the ancients. And Ashley wasn't just scared by Flynn, Elucifer had taken the aer from her body that was hurting her. Rayne just got told different versions of the story because she's so gullible." Ah. That was it. I though something was off.

"And Melody and Rayne?" This will be interesting.

"They both apparently had a concoction of some kind near them that they breathed in." Aha! As my dad would say.

"That makes a lot more sense. Now... Where's Gauche and Droite?" This is something I've been wondering for a while really...

Yeager flinched slightly. No... Don't tell me he...

"Good point." Was all he said. He calmly walk out of the door before closing it. Then I heard loud running. Yes... He did... Really Yeager?

I heard groaning from the same place where Rayne was at before. OH NO. I don't want to be stabbed again. Rayne saw me and then she got a look in her eye that obviously said 'I'm sorry' and looked away. So she knew what she was doing the whole time...?

"I'm sorry..." Well... If in doubt, make jokes about Yeager's voice actor!

"Did you know Yeager voice actor, Spike Spencer, was the voice actor of Takuma for Vampire Knight? If you need a reminder on who he is, he's that eccentric manga, anime loving guy who seems more human then vampire. I think I get why I see so many fan arts of Yeager being a vampire now. It's because of Vampire Knight. I bet this is why for some reason I loved to read those fanfictions with Takuma!" He really is the voice actor for him. Not kidding.

"How can you just-" "Also, Yeager's voice actor, and I quote, his anime character voices tend to be either for timid, shy, or weak characters, or for eccentric and comical ones. Isn't that just swell?" This is how you distract your friends! Talk about Yeager's English voice actor!

"But-" "That's just hilarious? Imagine Yeager being eccentric!" I'm imagining it... Still imaging it... DEAR SWEET JESUS, I'M SCARED MOMMY!

"Yeah... I'm more finding it more scary then funny..." I don't blame you...

Of course Yeager chose this exact moment to walk into the room... Yay... Let's just say the second Rayne saw him, she started swearing heavily, and not just in English. I guess she just imagined too much...

Yeager looked at me with a face the obviously said "Is she going insane or did you do this?" I shrugged in reply since I'm not happy that I'm going to have a needle put in me soon. That won't be fun. Not at all... Though at the most, I'll only be able to get in a few scrapes.

"Rayne." Rayne stopped cursing and turned to look at me. This will be fun. I leaned forward and murmured the eight magic words the made Rayne laugh uncontrollably like the jockey from Left For Dead. When she finished laughing, which wasn't for a solid five minutes, and when Yeager stopped making weird faces, I leaned forward once more and said the six magic words that made Rayne laugh even harder. I went back and sat on there bed and looked at Yeager with a face that says "beat that".

Yeager completely ignored that and said "I hope you don't have any allergies." Wait... Huh?

"No... I don't have any..." Besides pollen of course. Hate pollen with all my being.

"Good. How are you feeling?" Terrible-. Actually... I feel fine... I've been fine since Yeager used healing artes on me... What, is he a Child of the Full Moon? Just kidding. Really though I feel fine. ...Never mind... Getting worse...

"Fine... More or less. As in not dying fine." I think Yeager got what I meant. I also really don't think it's safe if Yeager's going to put a needle in me.

"I supposed that would have helped. Anyway, I'll apologize in advance." Wait! SHI-

The last thing I saw was that stupid pass out needle being put in my neck. I. HATE. NEEDLES. MAKE THAT A CULT CHANT NOW! ...At least I'm in a sitting position this time.

* * *

Ugh... I feel terrible and not terrible and like I'm spitting rainbows. Yeah... That made no sense...

"Was that necessary? " "No but I doubt she would be happy if she saw it." "I would be careful now, she could end up acting drunk." "She doesn't already?" "Good point." SHUT UP! TRYING TO SLEEP! Oh wait. Are they talking about me? I guess I better listen then.

"Now, you said before that she was sarcastic and cynical before. Ashley called her a sadist and Melody called her extremely weird and rude. I get the sarcasm and her being weird but I haven't seen proof of her being a sadist, rude, or cynical. Would you like to explain?" If they're talking about me... I must have a terrible taste in friends if that's how they describe me.

"Memories get foggy with time. They come back slowly." THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY I WAS CALLED A SADIST!

"Really? Then what do you remember?" Why is Yeager the one defending me? I guess I really am terrible at choosing friends if my friends are going against me and making excuses for it and Yeager, the person who must hate me, is defending me.

"Her eleventh birthday party. This was a few months before I moved away. My aunt couldn't drive me so she and her mom picked me up. We were the fist ones there and she helped on what I should do. When I got on the ice, and yes this was at an ice rink, she helped me for as long as she could. Which wasn't that long since I wasn't that bad at it." WASN'T BAD? YOU WERE THE BEST OUT OF EVERYONE I INVITED!

"What does this have to do with anything?" Yeah... Good point Yeager.

"I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out." Well since you're talking about me and I have no idea what you mean I would hope Yeager doesn't either or I would have a major loss in self confidence.

"...Oh." I can feel it slipping away...

"Exactly. I would also like for you to remember that we were half drunk." Underage drinking. I thought you were better than this. Then again... The legal drinking age in Belgium is sixteen. And the legal drinking age in Germany with permission from adults is fourteen. ...Wait why do I know this? I get why I would know the Belgian one but not the German-... Never mind... I don't want to go into that. Wait. Technically Rayne is 21. Ugh...

"Isn't the legal drinking age in the states twenty-one?" Yes it is Doitsu! Right! When I see Ashley I'm going to scream Doitsu at her for the rest of her life! It's my revenge for her calling me a sadist while she was half drunk!

"Yeah, but it's eighteen in most places. But it's sixteen in Belgium! Right?" Yes it is. According to my dad...

"I don't know." HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW! BELGIUM IS RIGHT NEXT TO GERMANY! Then again who know if Yeager is German. But he isn't questing any of this and he did say...

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking her." ...Does she mean me? Then again... Nobody else is in here. I guess I'll answer.

"It is..." Why ask me? Just google it!

"Let me guess. Your dad was ranting about the legal drinking age in America?" I guess so... Just google it!

"Sort of... It started weirdly... and it came to him saying something about... Never mind." Ah. The famous rants I get subjected to once a week. I like them though.

"You had Expoti in your system." Yeager said like I would know what that meant.

"Expoti is a drug that makes you act weird. It last for about a few days depending on the dose. My guess it that it just entered your system when we first met and started to wear off yesterday. It should be gone by now. There was only residue left." That makes sense! Sort of...! Not really...

"Makes sense I guess. But how did you know I had Ex... Expo... Expot..." "Expoti." "Right. How did you know I had it in my system?" I should have just called it expo marker and see how badly Rayne would have laughed.

"That's a long explanation that no child would want to listen to." One. I look like a child but even at this age I felt annoyed when people thought I was stupid. I'm not a idiot. I knew about ebola and string theory! I'm ranting again. I always try to be that weird kid that goes against common knowledge though, so I'm asking!

"I'm interested." Now try to use big words because it will make people think I'm older then I look. Or they'll just find it amazing that such a young kid is using big words. When I was four a family friend thought it was amazing that I knew the word extinct. When I was eleven that same family friend thought it was amazing I used the word antagonist. Then again... In fifth grade we did a really big project that every fifth grader in the county needed to do. I used a three letter word, aid, and nobody knew what it meant besides me in my group. I know it because my teacher asked if they knew what the word meant and they all shook their head. When they were told what it meant they just said, "Why don't you just say help then?" Maybe because it sounds smarter my dear.

"A blastia scan. I was checking to see how bad the aer sickness was. That's the easiest way to explain it." That's not long...

"Okay... Why are you telling me this anyway?" It's not like it's life threatening.

"Expoti can only be taken in through the mouth. The residue would also suggest there was a large amount. Do you think you would know why you had that in you?" If I did I think I would have said so.

"No." Nein. Geen. Net. Umm... What's another word for no...

"I guess I should have expected that." Yeager said while... sighing... Okay... He left the room and then it was just me and Rayne.

"Long story short, big needle went in, you were unconscious, found a drug in your system that makes you act drunk, and that's it." Is it bad I understood what she meant?

* * *

In the morning.

* * *

"No. No. No. NO. NO. NO! JUST STOP IT!" My hurt ears Rayne.

"Just give up already." And stop yelling.

"...Fine... You win... 37 to 139... I lost by over a hundred points." You bet!

"That's why you don't ask to play scrabble and think your going to crush me. You get crushed yourself." I never played scrabble with her before so I guess that's an excuse for her.

"Like every other game we play. So shall we eat breakfast now?" Rayne stood up from her chair, knocking a few game pieces off the table, and walked to the door. Not hearing me follow she turn to see me picking up the pieces she dropped. I'm a slight clean freak for stuff I don't own. In other words, my bedroom is usually a rat's nest and the things that I don't own are spotless.

When I placed all the pieces back the way they were, Rayne came and dragged me out of the room, through the Manor of the Wicked's seemingly endless halls, down the stairs (having to prevent me from tripping a few times), and to the dinning area (which was really a section of the manor which was full of rooms that the different members could eat at).

"Is it okay is we just eat fruit? I can't really handle traditional breakfast food." That's great for me.

"I really don't mind. I hate breakfast food anyway." With a passion.

"Great. Catch."Rayne randomly threw a red apple at me which I barely caught. Where she got it from. I have absolutely no idea.

"Now can you stop dragging me?" It's very uncomfortable. I pretty much could fall over at any moment with the way she's holding me. How I even caught that apple is beyond me.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sorry." Rayne let go of me quickly. But the position she had me in prevented me from finding my balance and caused me to fall over. Luckily I managed to catch myself against the wall on my left arm but a sharp pain went through it, probably from what happened yesterday... I guess Yeager's healing artes aren't perfect. Then again, what is perfect?

"Nicely next time, wouldn't you?" Doesn't she have a soul?

"...Hm? Oh, sorry!" She looks like one of those anime characters, scratching the back of her head and smiling with their eyes closed. It's kind of creepy.

"Where's your mind at? The clouds?" She's going to say yes.

"Not necessarily." I want to say I was right but she said not, so I'll just say I was wrong.

After a few more awkward moments of standing in place with Rayne having a blank look on her face she started walking again and said, "Do you suspect that something's off about me?" That's a weird question... Though I will admit...

"Why do you ask?" She could be pulling a Caroline on me. In other words, asking what seems like a serious question but isn't.

"Your suspicion is coming off you in waves." What? Um...

"What?" Never answer in too many words when you have no idea what's going on.

"Never mind." Yeah, and I believe that.

"...If anything, I think Yeager does." After all, that little conversation of "I thought she told you but... Never mind." and how tight lipped he got after that.

"I'm not surprised about that. And Gauche and Droite? Anything happen with them?" She's asking a lot of questions...

"I don't think so... Actually, after you left, Gauche and Droite had a short case of amnesia. If you count that." She's searching for something. She has that look on her face. That's that face she had when I forced her to watch a weird YouTube video. A look that obviously said, "I want to figure this out but I really can't,".

"Mkay. So about weapons, yes I know you're happy about that, so get rid of your trigger happy face, do you have any thoughts about what you would like to use?" About the trigger happy face, my friends all know that I love using guns at any provocation in video game. I also took fencing and had an interest in archery. So... In other words... I'm a weapons lover. Yay!

"Where do I start... I would know a little about the sword because of fencing, but I don't want to do anything to generic. Or anything that is commonly used. That gets rid of the sword, staffs, axes, spears, knives, and a lot more." Not to mention I want to try magic. Ah... So many choices.

"You could always be like Yeager and use a scythe and some other weapons." That would be cool but...

"In reality, it's a bad choice to use a scythe. But... Yeager is Yeager." Why is it a bad choice? The blade only cuts inward, and you know where an enemy needs to go to avoid you? They need to take a big step forward, in other words, right in front of you. Not to mention it's heavy.

"Screw reality. Go fantasy. Also... If you're as... athletic... as I remember, you're going to be better off being a long range fighter or a magic user." Oh that puns I can make from that. Gunwoman. Crossbowoman. It doesn't end. And she could have just said I'm shitty at athletics.

"Or both for that matter..." I like that choice you just supplied me Rayne. I was thinking it in my head. You can now be telepathic.

"Yeah. And also... How much longer is this hallway?" We've been walking forward this whole conversation and there's no end in sight.

"It's a lot shorter than it looks. It's an optical illusion. Try to stick out your hand not..." If you would like to know why she stopped, it's because I just ran into an invisible wall. And my stomach ran into a invisible hard object that feels a lot like a doorknob. Knowing this world, it probably is.

"Yeah... Move a little to the-. Too much." ...I hate optical illusions... I moved to what I thought was a solid wall to lean on and ended up falling backwards on my butt. Meh. At least I'm not wearing sharp skates and falling on really hard ice. That's a lot worse.

Rayne moved her hard to the place that I had a hard object run into me and grabbed what looked like thing air. Until she pulled it and a door appeared. She opened the door and walked in with me following quickly behind. When I went in what could be considered a secret room, Rayne closed the door and said, "You really need to tone it down on the optical illusions. I almost ran into a wall."

"Maybe later. I assume you want fruit again, Rayne?" That would be Yeager, who is currently sitting at a table by a window with Gauche and Droite, who were arguing over something. From what I can tell, I think it's over a blueberry scone.

"Yes, please! I'm starving!" And all of a sudden Rayne is animated and jumping around. More like she's dragging me to a seat at the table.

Yeager threw a green apple at her, which she caught easily, and started reading a book that was next to him that looked almost finished. Seeing as Rayne was already halfway done with her apple, I threw the apple she gave me at her and she caught it with her left hand.

Gauche and Droite were done with with their argument and were staring at each other until Gauche turned to me and said, "Do you want the last scone?" Aw. How nice.

"Sure." I took the plate that Gauche handed me, which had the scone on it and placed it down in front of me.

Silence enveloped the room as I ate the scone. In situations like this I've been told to count in your head. One. Zwei. San. Four. Vier. ...I said four twice

"Well Yeager. Have you made up your mind?" How the hell did she eat those apples so quickly? And what is she talking-. Oh.

Yeager closed the book he was reading and looked at Rayne. "Yes I have. Before I say it, I have a question." Yeager looked at me. " Going off what I assume, I think that like me and Rayne, you have no way of getting home. What are you going to do?" And now, I must come up with some inspiring anime answer.

"Nothing. Considering that you two are here, I would think there is no way to get home. So all I can do is concede to that fact and embrace it. But given the chance, I will beat the hell out of the people who forced me to come here." Does that sound enough like an inspiring anime answer?

"Good answer. And now for mine I suppose. It's yes." Did I hear wrong? I didn't...? HOLY SHI- It's a miracle!

"I'm pleasantly surprised. I was sure you answer would be no." You and me both, Rayne. You and me both.

"I know why you thought that. But before we continue, you need a name." Thank god some body finally says that.

"Let's make it a pun too!" "Really Rayne?" "Don't worry. I have an idea about what she means." That I really do.

"You do?" You know... I get why Yeager said that, but why did Rayne?

"We have Gauche and Droite." I gestured to the two girl who had been surprisingly silent. "Why not have a Milieu?" It's at times like these when I'm glad that I had a bilingual parent.

"I will admit... That is a good joke." Oh my god. I got Yeager to smile. Today is just a day of miracles.

"I don't get it." Of course you don't. You're more American than me.

"Gauche means left in French. Droite means right. Milieu means middle." You go Yeager! Culturing this uncivilized barbarian. As my history teacher would say.

"I didn't know that... That is a good joke." Wait...

"Did you really think someone would name their child socially awkward?" That's what Gauche means in English anyway.

"No... Maybe..." I swear...

"I'm not surprised with Rayne being Rayne. Something else is much more important. This goes to you two as well, Gauche, Droite." Yeager paused to look at the two girls. "What weapon would you prefer to use in combat?" ...What's with everyone asking this...?

"Dunno." Oh my god... They answered simultaneously! Should I just causally suggest the weapons they end up using?

"This might be a stupid suggestion but... Why don't both of you be something like a magic swordsman. Uh, woman. With one of you using more magic then the other and that other uses more physical attacks?" I love that look Rayne is giving me. The 'I know what you're doing! Ehehehehe.' look. Yeager has his neutral expression, in other words, a psychopathic smile. Well... More like a smirk. Gauche and Droite seem to like the idea though.

"I like that idea. I would prefer the magic sided role. And you Droite?" Wow. It worked perfectly. Now just for Droite's opinion.

"I like it too. I would prefer the more physical part. I think we've decided!" Yep. Worked perfectly.

"Gut. And you Milieu?" I see, um hear, that German you just did! And my weapon? I decided I a while ago.

"Dual pistols and magic." I decided when I was 10 or something that I would choose this. There's only one problem.

"Dual pistols aren't the best weapon." That would be it.

"Like that scythe of yours?" I got all the retorts I need.

"Good point. However, are you prepared to do a lot of training for it?" I think I would be since I named it.

"Yes. I am." Is he going to ask my handedness?

"Alright. So what's your dominant hand and eye?" This is where it gets weird.

"I'm left handed and my dominant eye is my right eye." It's true. I'm a freak.

"Interesting. That should balance it out a little bit." Yeah! The only problem is that my left eye is shit.

"I'll leave now I suppose. I think Milieu is in good hands. So don't prove me wrong." Rayne stood up and went to the door and threw a small brown paper bag at me, that I manged to catch, and left the room. This bag is really heavy for it's size.

"So shall we start training today?" The fuck?

* * *

**Well then. O.C. Milieu now exists. My reason for not updating in... Ah... A shit ton of months, was due to writers block, my tablet running out of battery a lot because the charger broke (twice), my computer breaking, my dad using the other computer a lot, and going to a different school where I know nobody. The next chapter will be much easier to write because I have an idea. Which will be explained. Have a happy 2015!**


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Yuri Lowell

**_Proper skit format: Italics mean skits unless told otherwise. (When written in here) it's the character's thoughts. *And this* is the character's facial expression._**

**_I wonder why this is necessary but, I own no part of Tales of Vesperia, and the only thing I own in this FANfiction is whatever I may do to make sense of pre-game, whatever I do if I break cannon (which is unlikely), give back story to character which may be used by anyone, and of course, myself. I don't own my friends, but I do own most of them in games!_**** :)**

**'But I don't want to go swimming...'**

That's pretty much what I thought as I saw the blastia core of the Lower Quarter explode from the roof of the inn Yuri Lowell lives in. I must say... I was rather perfect with my timing. Though I would also not like to mention how I got up on to the roof of the inn.

People ran to the core with buckets and tried their best to stop the quarter from flooding. I really want to run down there and help but I can't risk Yuri seeing me in my Leviathan's Claw outfit. So it's best to head to Deidon hold. Even though I want to see the scene where Estelle throws a vase at Yuri. Not to mention Zagi, that asshat, who'll attack them. Then there also the stampede on the knights. For now, I think it would just be best for me to get to the Red Eyes with Zagi and make sure he doesn't kill any of them.

I walked over the buildings as careful as humanly possible. I jumped off at what could be called the middle class part of Zaphias. I walked up to the Noble Quarter and through the gates with barely a glance from the knights guarding the quarter. They probably think I'm a businesswoman with my clothing. Let's just say this, Yeager has a really good taste in woman's clothing, as in really good.

I walked through the cobblestone streets without getting any stares. I paused at a gate to see a empty socket where a blastia core should be. Thank goodness Leviathan's Claw wasn't contracted to get any cores or I would be in trouble. I continued walking and took a right to be faced with a dead end.

"Aut viam inveniam aut faciam." I said in a bored voice and walked through the arch that appeared and into a dimly lit room. I will either find a way or make one. Go Leviathan's Claw for finding so many hiding places. And for using Latin.

"The rear window of the court is closed at night so-. Who's there?" A Red Eyes finally noticed me as I stood near the arch looking bored.

"Me. If you don't recognize me, too bad. I have a message." I said emotionless. Let's see if any of the notice me. Just kidding, at least one will.

The Red Eyes who had been talking had a quick flash of recognition go through his eyes behind the red lens. Two other Red Eyes stood up in a fighting position.

"I assume you're the leader of this group?" I said to the Red Eyes who I spoke to first to and walked to the group of assassins.

"Yes. How did you know?" The man asked me while gesturing for the other two to put down their weapons.

"You're the only one who recognizes me. Therefore, I must have either taught you or assisted in it at some point since you must be a member of the guild for five years before you can lead a group." I replied and stopped in front of the group clothed in black.

"Would you like to explain who the hell this girl is?" A female Red Eyes who stood at the right of the leader voiced angrily. Rude.

"Your superior." I replied blankly. This woman is ticking me off a little bit, but I'll last. I've heard much worse.

"The only superiors that would hold any power over us here are Yeager, Gauche, and Droite." The woman in black uttered rudely. I'm way too used to respect from guild members.

"My guess is you've not been in the guild for long. I'm your superior at the same rank as them. If you don't believe me, ask any guild member who's been in the guild for at least three and a half years. My name is Milieu. Spelled M-I-L-I-E-U." I said as the Red Eyes who hadn't spoken visibly flinched. So he's heard of me. Good.

"I recognize that name. She's our superior. So shut up Clara." The man in black who hadn't spoken previously hissed to the woman whose name was apparently Clara. Thank god he got her to shut up.

"I... I apologize. What's your message." The woman said half-heartily. I wonder how much that hurt her ego.

"My message is that when you get to the room of Flynn Scifo, stay a good distance away from Zagi before trying anything. That is all." When I finished the word 'all' I turned around from the men and woman in black and headed to the exit. With my hearing I heard the woman mutter a unpleasant swear and heard a smack right afterwards. That must have hurt.

"Also," I yelled to the group, "Never name your superiors to someone who could be an enemy! '

Before exiting I took a long, hooded, dark blue cloak from a table next to the arch and put it on. I continued my trek out of the Noble Quarter. I got to the gate just in time to witness Yuri's epic rock throwing skills knock out the knights. I calmly walked past and stopped where I knew Yuri was hiding.

"Good throw." I said just loud enough for him to hear. I continued with an uneventful trip from there to the outskirts of the city. The trip to Deidon Hold shouldn't take more then a few hours at the most. A monster ran to me, only to disappear into aer as it hit the city's barrier.

"O flames burn bright! Fireball!" A female voice rang out from behind me, sending a trio of fireballs at me.

"What's with you and threes? In school you wrote thrice on your paper and our teacher freaked out the about uncommon word usage." I said while turning to see a familiar figure approach me after avoiding the fireballs with a quick step to the side.

"It's not my fault. She's just a crazy Catholic. You should know with those cousins of yours. EVOLUTIONIST!" The figure that was Caroline said while moving her black magical Asian hair behind her shoulder. About the magical Asian hair... Caroline never has to brush her hair. It just untangles itself.

"I will admit she was a little weird, but I think of her as interesting. I'm talking about the little nuns she kept on top of our class tv. She was still a grammar freak like us and a cursive one, and she didn't shove her religion down our throats. So don't even bring my cousins into this." I said to her. About my cousins... Ugh... Once my dad was helping one of them study for a test and my dad said it looks like South America fits underneath Africa. My cousin raised a finger to him and said "YOU'RE AN EVOLUTIONIST!" I have a weird family.

"Yeah, she's like your cousins." Caroline said as she finally stopped in front of me. She wants something. Also, how would she know that? She's never met my cousins...

"You never even met them. Anyway, I doubt you're here to talk about old religions since this word is full of new ones. So why are you here?" I asked quietly. She does have super hearing, so she heard that perfectly well.

"I thought I would come and see you for old times sake." Caroline replied.

"Like hell you do, the last time we talked, you tried to arrest me. I'm leaving now, so if you want something, say it now or forever be at peace." I said as I turned to leave the barrier. She said nothing.

* * *

My trip to Deidon Hold was rather peaceful. Barely any monsters attacked me since I was probably radiating strength. The monsters around here are rather weak. But notice I said rather peaceful. Halfway through, I ran into an imperial camp. If I remember correctly, this was the group of knights on a pilgrimage. Pilgrimage, I never got that word. Pill, grim, age. That's pretty much how I remembered it. Because the Pilgrim's trip was grim. What am I even thinking about?

"Milieu!" I was about to walk around the camp until I heard someone call me... and said my name wrong. That means only one person.

"Hello, Ashley." I turned to see a darker skinned woman walk to me. People always though she was Mexican for some reason. She's Filipino.

"Going to Deidon Hold? I assumed to story has started." Ashley spoke happily and walked to me. She's the only person besides me to know the whole story of Tales of Vesperia.

"Yes, I am. Am I really this recognizable with this cloak?"I asked while pulling down the hood of my cloak. I wore it so people wouldn't recognize me. Not so that they would automatically.

"No, you aren't. I can just tell it's you because we're such good friends." The woman with short black hair replied. She is my best friend, next to Caroline. Though Caroline is starting to slip with how many times she's tried to arrest me. Ashley hasn't tried once.

"I assume you're a captain now? The Ashley brigade? Sounds a little weird, no offense." I smiled as I spoke. It's nice to be with someone you can trust.

"Yes, I am. No offense taken. I think it sounds weird myself. Does the clothing give away who I am?" Ashley admitted as she took something from the bag she had that was issued to all knights. It's the clothing...

"It's definitely the clothing. Also because I see other knights in indigo armor, similar to yours. Though your is much fancier. How do you fight in that?" I asked the woman in knight's armor. It doesn't look very adequate for fighting.

"It's better than it looks. Flynn is coming so you should leave. I have some supplies for you since you tend to spend most of your money buying ammunition and gun parts." Ashley said as she handed me a regular sized brown paper bag that I stored in my own smaller one. Magical bags are magic, and she is right. I think the last time I bought food or gels and the like was a month ago. I tend to buy a lot of a food at a time though so no worries for me.

"Thanks Ashley. See you when the party gets to Nor Harbor!" I thanked her as I put my hood back on as I continued to Deidon Hold.

* * *

I'm really not one to talk to major guild leaders but Kaufman of Fortune's Market is an exception. Believe it or not, Leviathan's Claw works with Fortune's Market. How else do you think Fortune's Market gets so many weapons? Anyway, since Leviathan's Claw isn't really a mail carrying business, Fortune's Market delivers things we need delivered. Death threats, blastia, birthday presents, and the like. About the birthday presents...

"I must say, I wonder what they send you for these packages to be so heavy. The first year wasn't bad. Last year's was heavy. At least this one was manageable, though it's still quite heavy."Kaufman said before she took a sip of water from her canteen as we sat on the floor of her tent. I can agree with her on this. It must not have been fun carrying around last year's present.

"The first year was two dark element magazine for my pistols. Last year's was snipe rifle, wait before you ask questions, and I have no idea what this year's is." I said while fingering the package that was in my lap. I still have the sniper rifle in my endless pit of a bag. I'm running low on bullets though.

"About the sniper rifle... Why that of all things?" Kaufman asked with a look on her face that any anime character would get while asking that question.

"There was a lot of requests for assassinations. Since I use guns, Yeager thought that sniper rifle would be best." I replied calmly as I read the words on the bottom of the box. Open on your birthday. How nice they actually send me stuff. Probably because I send them stuff. Well, I do for Gauche and Droite. When I was younger, Gauche, Droite, and I would always try to bake a cake for Yeager's birthday. Let's just say, Yeager and I learned to never let the twins in the kitchen the very first year. Let me put it like this. Their cooking is worse than Flynn and Raine's from Symphonia combined.

"Yes, but why did he send you it on your birthday?" Kaufman asked exasperated. Wait what? Oh right. Don't focus on your sisters' cooking. Focus on the sniper rifle conversation.

"Because I am Trigger Happy weapons lover." I said, finally looking at her face. She was a weird face on. I like it.

"I... See... Well, I assume you need a place to sleep. You can take the tent next to this one. Also, how early or late is this gift?" Kaufman asked as she started to stand. Well it's November 1st so about...

"It's early by three months and twenty days. Something like that." I replied as I also stood. I moved to let Kaufman pass as I heard her mumble "I was too early again. I'll get it next year." I followed her out and took the tent to the right of the one I just left.

I just pulled back the flap to the tent when I heard Kaufman mutter, "Why does that guild always use such weird accents?". I don't know about Yeager's accent but I like talking in a Russian accent. It makes people look at me even weirder than they look at Yeager. I've gotten good enough at it that I can do it without realizing sometimes... Thank god I don't do it around Ashley or Caroline, or anyone else I'm close to for that matter. They would yell at me for my atrocious offenses at grammar since I'm removing my articles.

I entered the tent and sat down on the mat in it. I stored the package in my bag and pulled a new pair of clothes out. I then put the cloak I've been wearing in it as well. Alright, now for a disguise. Hopefully I'm better with this than I'm always told I am, or I'm screwed.

I've been wearing a long white shirt under a long, dark blue, buttoned jacket, though I never really buttoned it. I also had black pants that went into my knee length laced black boots.

Thankfully, this other outfit was very different from the one I'm currently wearing. The outfit I was holding had a sort of white lab coat that was black on the edges. It also had a black shirt that was ruffled every few inches. I was still wearing black pants since white would get dirty too quickly. Then I also had white boots with black soles and laces. I changed into it quickly and folded the old ones, which I then stored into my bag. I then clipped the bag to my waist. Now for... ugh...

I looked with dread at the hair ties that lay in my hand. ...I hate tying my hair up... My parents forced me to when I was younger. Well, it went like this. "If you let us put pigtails on you, you can play the game we bought today, if you don't, you have to wait until we go see your cousins." The trip to see my cousin was not for another two months so of course I chose the pigtails... I hated it... And my parents were laughing the whole time. Ugh... I really just hate tying my hair up.

With a huge sigh, I tied my hair into pigtails that end a few inches past my shoulders. Grumbling, I lied down on mat the and fell asleep in about twenty seconds. Give me a break, I haven't slept in two days.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"THE HELL?" I screamed as I woke up to the sound of a loud bell and people yelling orders. I got up and ran out of the tent as quickly as humanly possible to see knights running all over the place and Kaufman barking orders. Yuri, Estelle, and Repede were standing by the gate, looking confused as hell. Wonderful.

I ran passed the confused trio while drawing my pistols from my coat. The knights were closing the gate as people ran in the hold. I unlocked the safety of the pistols and started to fire. Unlike in the game, there were monsters that were close to the hold. The main group of monsters with Brutal were still farther back.

The knight started to fire arrows at the bigger crowd but none of them were aimed at the smaller crowds. Looks I'm on my own.

"That's it, I'm cursed." I heard Yuri say behind me. Well...

"Da. That you are." I said back to him while turning to look at him and then went back to shooting.

My bullets finally started to take effect but not much. I had forgotten to put element magazines into my pistols and was stuck firing regular bullets that are only useful on humans. It still killed a few of the boar monsters when I got them to hit vital regions, but this would be a problem.

In a split second decision, I stopped firing and put in my fire element magazine that was in the pocket of my lab coat and put the old ones in the pocket as was much more effective. Noticing that a small crowd of monsters was coming up on a boy who had obviously injured his leg, I focused my fire on the group.

Then Yuri and Estelle ran past me. Estelle had stopped at the boy who was injured and started to heal him as quick as she could after she saw the monsters coming at them, while Yuri ran to get a young girl farther out. Estelle was blocking my view of the monsters and forced me to aim in a weird angle. I gave up on angling and started casting instead while shooting. How I cast and shoot at the same time? I aim at monsters and shoot on a reflex while my attention goes to casting.

"Oh hallo mein Freund! Dark Visitor!" Yes I ripped off Elize's spell from Xillia. A large dark purple circle with silver writing appear under the group of monsters heading at Estelle. The shoulders and up of an equally as large Grim Reaper appeared above the circle and swung a silver scythe at the monsters thrice. The monsters in question disappeared into aer as Estelle and the young boy ran in the hold. Heh. Thrice.

The gate that had stopped descending for some reason, had started descending again above me. Yuri was running with the little girl in his arms to the hold before she call out what I heard as, "My doll, mama's doll!" Yuri, looking exasperated, put her down in the hold and ran back to get the little girl's doll after stopping Estelle from doing the same. I continued to shoot at the smaller group of monsters but I had to step away in a few seconds or I had to risk being crushed by the wall, and placed my guns back in the pockets of my lab coat.

Yuri had grabbed the doll and was running back to the hold at breakneck speeds. The hold's gate was also coming down quickly though. Luckily, I had the reassurance from the game that Yuri would make it. But even that didn't comfort me completely. I wasn't fine until Yuri managed to epic slide his way into the hold a second before the gate closed.

A woman walked up to Yuri and Estelle and said grateful, "How can I ever thank you?"

Estelle blushed and said, "Oh, it's nothing, really..."

"You're kidding me right? You ran towards that group of monsters to save stranger. I don't know is that's stupid or brave, but it's definitely not nothing." I told Estelle. I'm going for the female Yuri attitude since I'm a hyperactive idiot when I'm a Leviathan's Claw member. And my acts against grammar are killing me.

"I have to agree with you there." Yuri said to me. Wait. If I'm going to be a female Yuri, doesn't that mean I'm going to be like Judith? Fuck- Eheh. Don't swear, don't swear, don't swear. Or you'll end up swearing around Yeager, and won't that be wonderful.

"I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't cured me. Thanks!" The boy who Estelle saved thanked her. Now Estelle is blushing even more...

Over by the gate, Repede did a little flip of his knife, pipe thing and walked past the knight with finesse. Shortly after, Estelle collapsed at the bottom of the platform I was on and Yuri sat down shortly after. They had a short conversation until a knight walked up to them. Then the shi-, uh, the shine bright like a doitsu happened...

Two members of the Hunting Blades were yelling about not being able to kill the monsters. Tison and Clint if I remember correctly. Then Clint took out his sword and pounded the ground with it, causing a mini earthquake. I'm tempted to go over there and say, "ladies, ladies, no fighting." but I can't or I'll already have to give up this persona. Instead I walked passed them and went to the tent that Kaufman gave me to check if I left anything. Nothing was in there so I left the tent to see Kaufman approaching Yuri. This is going to be fun.

"You there, how about coming to work for me? You'll be paid of course." Kaufman called out to Yuri while lifting up a money bag. Yuri just ignored her and turned his head in a "fuck you" sort of way.

Kaufman's clingy subordinate then yelled at Yuri, "Watch your manners around the president. Well, whaddya say?" I say you have hideous grammar. Not that I'm one to talk. Ugh...

"So it's not bad manners to try to buy someone without even introducing yourself?" Yuri remarked, obviously annoyed.

"Watch your mouth!" Clingy subordinate yelled before being stopped by Kaufman. Clingy subordinate is clingy.

"You're just as charming as I expected. Rather like someone else I know. I'm Kaufman of the merchants' guild, Fortune's Market. We handle everything from trade to distribution." Kaufman said calmly. I also cater to Leviathan's Claw and many other criminal guilds in my free time. Kidding. The only criminal guild Kaufman caters to is us. Wait... Why just us anyway. IT'S THE GERMAN HUNTER AND BUY CONSPIRACY!

"Guilds, huh?" Yuri muttered to himself. Yes, guilds. Problem?

"You're not talking about me behind my back are you Kaufman?" I asked in a joking tone as I walked up to her. Kaufman looked confused for a moment, before realizing who I was. I guess it's a goodish disguise.

"Oh, who knows." Kaufman said shrugging as two giant shakes were felt throughout the hold.

"You see, I'm in quite a tight spot, and it's all thanks to these tremors." Kaufman said in a tone only a trained businesswoman could use. She's really trying to get Yuri to work for her.

"I'd rather not know, but was that the work of a monster?" Yuri asked. If you rather not know, why did you ask?

"Da. That would be Lord of Plains, also know as Brutal by certain people. He's biggest monster in that huge crowd of monsters towards the back. He's leader of that group that comes here every year. He's early this year though." I replied. Yes, I just cut out a good chunk of dialogue, and I'm proud of it. I also kept in a few articles! My offense level has been lowered!

"The Lord of the Plains huh? Is there another way through?" Yuri asked Kaufman. Yes there is, but she won't tell you before Estelle goes off somewhere.

"Nope. Sorry." Kaufman replied blankly. I'll just say...

"You're kidding me right? I didn't think lying was in your businesses, Kaufman." I said to her. That might have gotten her annoyed...

"It runs in every business. If you really want to know, go to the Quoi Woods to the west of here." Kaufman said before walking away with clingy subordinate.

"Would you like to explain why she didn't say that first?" Yuri asked me.

"I'll leave you with surprise when we get there." I replied smirking, even though I was cringing on the inside from my grammar. I'll just try to ignore it now...

"Right! You're the one who was helping earlier with the monsters! Thank you so much! I was afraid I would have been killed by those monsters! My name is Estellise. But please, call me Estelle." Estelle said as she came up to me. ...She's this nice to a stranger? I'm screwed... I have a special place in my heart for overly nice people. And it's not a nice one.

"My name is Mitte. And your cheery companion?" I said to her. Yes, I just took Milieu and switched it to German. So Mitte mean middle as well. Don't get mad at me! It'd better then a saila sdrabkcab. I'll give you a hint to what I mean. Cough, Yeager, cough, Regaey, cough!

"Yuri. Interesting name you have, Mitte" Yuri remarked. Says the person whose name is... Nope. Not doing it. I'm keeping my innocence.

"Da, I suppose. Although, you as well. So, if you're heading to Quoi Woods, I'd be willing to go with you." I said. Just casually side my way into the party.

"We're willing to take you. You seem to know what's there, and we don't. We've got nothing to lose." Yuri replied. Nothing to lose? Oh, if only you knew.

"Nice. Now, let's go." I said as I head the the exit of the hold with the three party members following behind me. Yes, I'm counting Repede,

* * *

_Watch and Learn_

* * *

_E__stelle: You look very good swinging a sword Yuri._

_Mitte: ..._

_Yuri: Your not bad yourself Estelle._

_Mitte: ... (I think they're flirting already in some weird way.)_

_Estelle: And your also really good with your guns Mitte._

_Mitte: Spasibo..._

_Estelle: I wish I could be enjoy fighting like you two. I don't like fighting, or hurting people though._

_Yuri: How very ladylike of you. And what makes you think I enjoy fighting?_

_Estelle: Don't you? I mean, the way your eyes shine... It only happens while you're fighting._

_Yuri: O-oh, really?... Wow, you're pretty observant._

_Mitte: (They're flirting.)_

_Estelle: Yes, I like watching people._

_Mitte:(The fuck?) I must say Estelle, I really do enjoy fighting._

_Yuri: Really?_

_Mitte: __*smiles* Da__, I enjoy beating crap out of other living things for fun. __(Shoot! Don't swear, don't swear!)_

_Yuri and Estelle: ... (She's a little weird...)__*thoughts show on faces*_

_Mitte: (If they think I'm weird, why don't they stay in a room with Caroline in it for five minutes. Their sanity will drip away into tears__ of depression__.)_

* * *

After about six hours of traveling, we finally made it to the Quoi Woods. It was already late afternoon and we hadn't eaten yet. I not hungry though, so they're going to have to suggest is they want to stop and eat.

"...A forest in a place like this can only mean... _The_ Quoi Woods...?" Estelle voiced her idea, terror in her voice. Well... We've been heading here for a while, so yes.

"Da. Didn't you hear us saying we were going here?" I asked to deaf ears. Estelle was already continuing her scared rant.

"I read in a book once that a curse will fall upon anyone who enters the woods." Estelle said looking scared.

"So that's the surprise you mentioned." Yuri said to me.

"Da milyy. Now let us continue." I said as me and Yuri started walking. Milyy... How much google translate have I been using to call him dear in Russian? And what part of my brain though it was a good idea in the first place? It's google translate! It's about as accurate as Wikipedia. Which is _very _accurate. Wink, wink.

"... But these woods are cursed..." Estelle said behind us. Sigh.

"If your going to let silly rumor stop you, then you shouldn't be exploring." I said without even stopping as I walked down the grassy path.

"I-I guess so. I'm sorry." Estelle said as she ran up. Another red flag for Estelle. Say sorry too much and that's another.

We continued down the leaf littered path and took a sharp turn to the right. A group of monsters that looked like plant munchkins with flower bulbs on their heads appeared in front of us. I drew my pistols and kept the fire magazine in. Plants are weak to fire, right?

I sent off a round of aer bullets to three of the plant munchkins and they faded into aer not long afterwards. Yuri and Estelle were focused on three other munchkins that were attacking them. I positioned myself into my casting stance which was me holding my guns with on arm down and the other held out to the side at shoulder level. My legs were in a position to run if I needed to. I was about to cast Crimson Flare, but then I realized something I really should have already known..

I have to act like I'm weak.

I would probably gather their suspicion, well, Yuri's suspicion, if a strong person decided to tag along with them when they could go by themselves and be fine. So the only high leveled spell I can use is Dark Visitor. And that's also the one I put German into. Fff... Well... I always have fireball.

"Flame up! Fireball!"I chanted/yelled as I move my hand that was at shoulder height to point at my target, which was a plant munchkin sneaking up on Estelle. Three medium sized fireballs appeared and slammed into the plant munchkin, causing it to disappear into aer. Yuri finished off the last plant munchkin as we continued forward.

After traveling in silence for ten minutes, besides the occasional monster, Yuri asked, "Hey Mitte, back at the hold you used that spell, Dark Visitor, and you've been using a lower level spell, fireball. Why don't you use a stronger one?" Fu... Wait, how does Yuri know that was a high level spell? Ashley...

"I'm naturally more talented at darkness spells." I replied. To be honest, I also use a lot of fire spells as well but...

"I see." Yuri said. I haven't even been with him for a day and he suspects something. Am I really that untrustworthy?

After we turned into another clear Estelle said, "Did you hear something?" She paused and ran up to Yuri. "My feet feel cold all of a sudden. Oh no! Is this the curse!" It's only a curse it you want it to be. I rather have cold feet then warm feet.

"What sort of curse is it supposed to be anyway?" Yuri asked the two of us. Yes! I can troll them!

"There are many sides of story. One is that voices of dead corpses will lead us to our doom. Another is that you'll turn into frog or something. And the last is that you'll be haunted by ghost until you kill yourself, and then you become that ghost." I said, making up the last one.

"Oh, brother." Yuri sighed.

"Look! What's that!" Estelle said as she pointed to what look like a old pillar that fell in pieces.

"A blastia? What's it doing in a place like this? Let's take a break." Yuri asked nobody in particular. How did you even know it's a blastia?

"I-I'm aright." Estelle said before walking forward to a part of the broken pillar thing.

"Huh? What's this?" Estelle said as she reached out to touch the pillar.

"Ah!"

"Ugh!"

"Why was your first instinct to touch it!"

We all yelled as a brilliant white light surrounded us. When it faded, Estelle was out cold on the ground. Yuri ran up to her and tried to shake her awake.

"She just passed out. We might as well rest here." I said as I sat down a good meter away from the pillar.

"Yeah." Yuri said as he carried Estelle to were I was sitting. Repede lifted up Estelle's head and positioned himself underneath her as a pillow.

Yuri sat down next to me and took some things out from a bag he had around his waist. You know that brown and gold thing he wears? Yeah, well that's somehow a bag. Yuri had taken out bread, lettuce, and two tomatoes. He started to make to very first recipe you get in the game. He worked in silence for five minutes before he finally finished. He held out one of the three sandwiches he made to me.

"Spasibo." I said as I took the sandwich. I ate it as I looked at the scenery of the forest. Believe or not, it's one of the things that Yeager taught me to appreciate. Even though it's usually overcast at the Manor of the Wicked, when every it was sunny he would always make us go outside and look at the scenery. It's very nice when it's sunny, the sun reflects from all the dew on the pine tree and causes a rainbow sometimes. He would have to force Gauche and Droite in the beginning but he got them to go willingly after they saw the view. But it was funny to see those two's faces.

"So, Mitte." Yuri started out to grab my attention. I turned my head to look at him to show I was listening.

"Where are you from?" He asked. Um...

"Dahngrest region." I answered. Much better answer then the Manor of the Wicked.

"So you're from the guilds? " He stated. Yeah, I think I am.

"Da, I am. I'll assume you're from Zaphias with Estelle looking like a noble. So what are you doing outside the barrier?" I asked. Even though I already know...

"So, we aren't allowed to go outside the barrier?" Yuri asked in a voice that was a mixture of taunting and something else.

"Did I say that? I just want to know why you're traveling. That's all." I said, finishing the sandwich.

"I'm trying to get back the aqua blastia that was stolen from the Lower Quarter. I ended up bringing Estelle with me since she's searching for a friend of mine who's in the knights." Yuri answered, eating his own sandwich.

"I saw group of knights on pilgrimage. I passed by them while heading to Deidon hold. They're probably at Halure by now, if not gone from there already." I said looking at the sun coming through the leaves of the trees above us.

"Heh. So they're always going to be faster than us." Yuri muttered.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Nor Harbor has had terrible weather recently, and I'm pretty sure it's tradition to go from that port. If we hurry you, can catch up to them." I said looking at Estelle, who seemed to be waking up.

Yuri looked at me weirdly for a little before asking, "Hey, Mitte?" Uh...

"Da?" I said as I made eye contact with him. What's this about? Did I drop a something or something? That made sense.

"You have an... interesting way of talking..." Yuri said as he broke the eye contact. Why thank you.

"I know _zat_." I said as I emphasized the z sound. Russian doesn't have a th noise so it's replace with a z sound. Rather like German. Except the sounds are a lot more brought out. Well... I guess there's different ways to do a Russian accent, but I'm doing a stereotypical one, so the sounds are more brought out. Whatever that means.

Yuri picked up what looked like an orange apple and wiped it on his pants. He then took a bite from it and said, "Damn, that's bitter," while looking like he want to spit it out. Ah. That's nia fruit, right? Thank goodness we're avoiding the topic of the way I speak now.

Estelle finally sat up and positioned herself in a pose that only years of etiquette could had drilled into her head.

"You all right?" Yuri asked her with a small amount of concern in his voice. Aw. He cares about her.

"Ooh...my head feels a little... I'll be fine." Estelle said quietly. "What happened to me?"

I tuned out the conversation to look at a very interesting blade of grass. It's a very special blade of grass that I picked out from all of the others. It's green and has it's tip ripped off. It makes me feel like something is looking at me saying, ehehehe, like Spongebob laughing or something. I don't think I ever watched Spongebob as a kid. Hmm.

"...Ugh..." Yuri got Estelle to eat that nia fruit didn't he? Back to looking at that blade of grass. Why do we even say blade of grass? Why not gun of grass or spear of grass? Heck, why isn't it scythe of grass? Why does everything go to the sword?

A few loud noises caused my attention to break from the grass. You see, having better hearing is a curse and a blessing. It's rather like Yuri's curse. It's a lot easier to get distracted and let's just say this. My ears don't do high-pitched noises.

"Aren't you worried at all that Flynn is in danger?" Estelle asked Yuri. They got a fire up already? Wow.

"Huh? Does it look that way?" Yuri said. No, it looks like your content to start a fire in a forest that has a lot of trees.

"Well, yes." Estelle answered. Mph... Wait. Yuri teaches her how to make a sandwich properly, right? Then how does she mess up making a sandwich in the game? Doesn't she get supervised?

"Honestly, I'm not worried about him. He's always manged to take care of himself. Actually, it's the guys who are after him I feel sorry for." Yuri said to Estelle. Unlikely you will Yuri. Every squad of assassins from Leviathan's Claw has a leader that was most likely trained by me in some way. And I am not a nice teacher.

"Wait. Do you mean Flynn as in, Flynn, the lieutenant of the Ashley brigade?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Ashley brigade? Well she's risen up in the world." Yuri muttered. How do you know it's her? How do you know that it's not some other person named Ashley?

"You know her?" I asked him, referring to Ashley. Once again, I already know the answer.

"Yeah. She's one of my friends. When we were younger, she, Flynn, and I would always compete. Ashley usually ended up winning." Yuri answer. Well I wonder what she lost at.

"Let me guess. She lost by long shot in anything academic?" I asked my 'guessed' question. Ashley was average in academics, well to be fair, a little above average. But combine that with her lack of knowledge of this world, and her being unable to read the used alphabet of this world, you get bad results.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Yuri asked me. Well. I went to the same school as her for four years, and we continued to talk to each other, even when school tore us apart.

"She's comrade. That's all." I replied. Ugh... I'm going to shoot myself if I use that deformed grammar again.

"I see. So, who wants first watch for the night?" Yuri asked.

"I'll take the second one. You can take the first one. Estelle, you can just sleep." I answered. Estelle looked like she wanted to say something but didn't.

Me and Estelle lied down on the dark green grass. Estelle fell asleep after a few minutes and I did the same soon afterward.

* * *

_**No... I failed again. Don't look at me like that! I tried! I tried! Please, don't blame me! I'm trying my best! I just can't figure it out! I'm sorry! Just don't look at me like that!**_

"Again. Will that dream every stop." I muttered quietly as I sat up, startled awake from my nightmare. Estelle was still sleeping soundly thankfully. I look to see Yuri staring at me with interest.

"Do I move or talk in my sleep?" I asked Yuri while using my cold hands to cool down my face that had a light layer of sweat on it.

"No. You looked fine." Yuri answered as he looked at me. I guess I'll just have to take his word for it. Everyone else says the same thing, so it makes sense.

"I'll take the watch now if you're okay with that." I said as I stood up, picking the leaves off my clothes and hair.

"You've only slept for two hours. Are you sure?" Yuri asked as I sat next to him.

"Da. I'll be fine. If I get tired, I'll just sleep when we get to Halure. Go, sleep comrade." I said as I cringed inwardly as I said comrade. I hate myself right now. I'm pretty much going against all my principles. I'm using bad grammar and stereotypes, what next?

"Are you sure-" "Da! I am! Go get some sleep!" I stopped Yuri before he could finish his question.

"Alright." Yuri left his spot to lean against a tree and soon fell asleep.

I should have just taken first watch. I'm more of a night owl than an early bird.

* * *

**Nine years before this event**

* * *

"Well... You have good balance. Your flexibility is also fine. Everything else though is..."

"In other words, I'm a failure."

"I won't say tha-" "I couldn't do ten push-ups." "Fine. You're doing terrible."

"See, that's what I prefer to hear over the, 'you're not bad but, blah, blah, blah' stuff I always hear."

"It tends to be the opposite with everyone else I've met from America here."

"Well, I didn't exactly grow up with your normal American family." I said as I pulled myself up from the complete flop I had done on the ground.

"I can believe that. Though I will not deny that you have good balance, and you look like you can run fast if you want to." Yeager said with a part of his voice sounding a lot more like pity than I would wish.

"Eh. I suppose so. Just tell that to one of my friends, she learned that when we were playing tag one day. Unfortunately, I didn't start off at a good point, so she saw me only ten seconds into the game. It went into a running game that I almost won but, like you saw, my stamina is crap, and I don't like to exert myself, so I stopped running and was tagged by a very tired friend of mine. It was funny though, She actually told me I had almost killed her with all the running I did." I said as I shakily stood back on my feet. I'm going to have a lot of cramps tomorrow.

"Interesting. Did you end up winning?" Yeager asked for some reason.

"I play freeze tag really weirdly, but I suppose I did. That was the only time I was tagged that day. Probably because nobody was outright looking for me like they were for everyone else, so I managed to get away with hiding behind a slide and running whenever someone got too close."I replied as I balance my tired body so I would stop shaking.

"It's human instinct do protect one's life. If nothing else, you were just doing that, but what made you hide behind a slide?"Yeager asked.

"It's easier to see people from there since the playground was behind everything else, and if I needed to hide, I could do that as well." I replied as I steadied my breathing.

"Why not stand on top of the playground? It would give a better view, ja?" Yeager asked yet another question.

"Playgrounds have holes in the floor, so they could easily tag my shoes, which still count, and while the view may be better, it's easier to see me, which I think is common sense, so allow me to ask this. Why are you asking my all of this? If you want to know more about my life, you can just outright ask me." I said as I wiped away the sweat covering my face that made my hair stick annoyingly on my face.

I swear I saw Yeager twitch slightly before answering back, "I'm just trying to get your mind off of what you must be feeling like." You know, that's a really good excuse. I should use it when I get the chance.

"Alright, then. What's your full assessment of my non-existence capabilities?" I said as my breathing finally slowed to what could be called a normal pace.

"From worst to best? Your stamina isn't that good. Strength and power is next, followed by your cardiorespiratory endurance, which means-" "I know what it means, how well the body can deliver oxygen." "Ja, that's right. Next is your accuracy, followed by your coordination, which I think we can fix easily enough. Then it's you agility, speed, flexibility, and of course, balance." Yeager said as he counted them off on his fingers.

"In other words, I am a complete failure! Yay!" I said, trying my best to not make my smile look pained, which is much harder to do than it sounds.

"You have better balance than Gauche and Droite. Feel good about that." Yeager said with his own forced smile. Ugh... Not offense to Yeager, but it looks a little scary- oh, never mind.

"Yes! That will help me with every aspect in life! HAHA! Ugh..." I yelled with as much enthusiasm I could muster while sighing slightly when Yeager wasn't paying attention. At least I got him a little annoyed.

"I'm sure it will." Yeager said with exasperation slipping into his voice a little.

"May I ask a question?" Yeager asked.

"You just did, so you're free to ask another." I said as I stood as little straighter.

"Why guns?" Yeager said as he took a gun from his jacket pocket. ...How many weapons does he carry with him?

"Ah... You're going to be unhappy with what ever answer I give." I said while still trying to sound happy. Again, harder than it sounds.

"I've heard some weird answers on why they chose whatever weapon they have." Yeager said calmly as he observed the gun he was holding.

"Really... There could be many reasons. I'm not sure why I chose this myself but... It's not like you see a person using guns at every corner, so I guess I want to be unique. Then there's also..." I trailed off at the end. I already have one stupid answer, I don't think I need another.

"There's also?" Ugh...

"...I thought it would be fun..." I whispered slightly with my head down.

"I've heard worse, much worse. Believe me, it's not a bad answer. You need to enjoy what you do if you want to preform it to its maximum capabilities. Especially in this business, you are aware what it is, right?" Yeager said as he looked at me in the eye.

"Yes, pretty much it's the definition of the trope Murder Incorporated, with the added trope of Professional Killer, and maybe even Wicked Cultured." I said as I recalled the tv tropes that I though applied to Leviathan's Claw. Yeager let out a small laugh I almost didn't hear. Today is just a day of miracles I suppose.

"I suppose that is a good summary of what we do, but let me ask you this, I think you're old enough to be asked this. I haven't asked this to Gauche and Droite yet, they're too young." Yeager said as his tone change to a serious one that had sadness hidden in it as well. Why do I have a feeling I know what is going to be asked?

"I will asked this now, but you can answer whenever you want. This is what I will ask. Are you prepared to kill a person? To rob them of whatever future they may have had, to leave their family weeping with their death, and to have people aiming to kill you every day of your life?" Yeager asked, the sadness in his voice becoming much more apparent. ...I knew he would ask that...

"I will not force an answer out of you. You are free to answer when you want. Now than, shall we head back inside." Yeager said as his voice went back to it's usual tone. He put a hand on my shoulder and guided me back to the manor from the place in gloomy forest we had been in. I half-heartily payed attention to the path we took as I thought about the question Yeager had presented me. I suppose I will need that answered.

_Can I really kill another person?_

* * *

Anyway, at the end of most chapters, I will have a little story thing that tells what happened in those ten skipped years.


	9. 9:Oh God Help Us, It's a Little Kid

I hope you have a lot of time, this is only... Over ten thousand words! :-)

* * *

After Yuri and Estelle woke up, Yuri started to teach Estelle how to make a SAMMIGE! Sorry, sandwich. Which is what we ate for breakfast. I don't know what Estelle did but... This is a messed up sandwich. The lettuce tastes like burnt star fruit and the tomatoes taste like stale french fries. At least the bread is okay...

I promptly threw away the sandwich into the bushes when nobody was looking. Yuri mistook the noise for a monster and advised use to pack up, which we did. There wasn't much to pack up though. Yuri and Estelle were packing up what was used for cooking, and I was putting out what was left of the fire.

We then set off through the forest once more. Estelle was talking about cooking with Yuri, while I was looking at my friend, , who I had taken with me. Just when I could see the exit I realized something. FUCK! Yes, Yeager pounded it in my head not to swear but...

Repede started to growl, Yuri soon noticed the growling and looked where Repede was looking. FUCK!

"P-prepare to die eggbear!" FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!

"Whoa!" Damn it all. The little 'it' known as Karol is here, spinning in circles with his ridiculously huge weapon.

Yuri took out his sword and with his amazing timing, managed to cut Karol's sword in half, sending the kid flying toward Repede.

I ignored the conversation from there on until a very loud, "I'm Karol Capel!"

"Nice to meet you. Now fuck off," I said as I walked away from the group. I don't feel bad about swearing this time.

"Mitte! That's not nice!" Estelle exclaimed as I walked off.

"I might have to agree with her there," Yuri said to me. I just waved and walked to the end of the forest to wait for them.

I hate Karol. I hate Karol. I hate him more than needles. Yes, many people may defend him but... The place where Karol is supposed to "prove himself", you're supposed to run away in that fight.

Yuri, Estelle, Repede, and the little kid walked to where I was. Before Estelle could scold me anymore, I made a gesture to head off and I started walking. Ugh- Wait. The aer that Estelle messed up at the blastia, it's going to-. Right, Duke fixes it.

* * *

Having Friends Makes the Journey Fun

* * *

Karol: Having friends to talk to really makes traveling a lot more fun! When I'm by myself, I get scare- uh, I mean bored!

Yuri; Yeah, mm-hmm. Hey, Karol, there's a monster behind you.

Mitte: It's really big, and has huge pointy teeth and sharp claws.

Karol: What?!

Yuri: Oh, my mistake. I must be seeing things.

Mitte: *goes behind Karol*

Karol: D-don't do that!

Mitte: RAWR!

Karol: AH! HELP! IT'S ATTACKING ME! *Swings sword blindly*

Mitte: Wow Karol. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you weren't acting.

Karol: Y-yeah. The Actor's Guild, Showtime, once wanted to recruit me once

because of how good I was!

Mitte: ... (I definitely believe that.)

Estelle: I think our trip just got more lively!

Repede: Woof!

In a few hours, we soon arrived at Halure. I though that everything I heard about Halure was an exaggeration. But it isn't. Even with the tree decaying, it was magnificent. The tree was the size of any skyscraper you could find in large cities. I've seen the D.C. cherry blossoms before, and they were beautiful, but they have nothing on this tree. Not to mention all the cherry blossoms scatter all throughout the town made a lovely scene.

Unfortunately, I never got a chance to come to Halure except for one time seven years ago. Which was a little... brief as we had to leave almost the second we got there. And the tree wasn't this size back then.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go buy some supplies. If you don't see me at market, I'll be at tree," I said as I walked away from the party. I swear I heard Karol let loose a sigh of relief. You think I'm bad? Just wait for a Rita and Yuri team up. That will be fun to watch. I guess I'll try my best to not mess up his mind's well being. Until... Ugh... Late game story fight...

* * *

Mitte

* * *

Karol: So, how long have you guys know each other

Yuri: I met Estelle two days ago and we just met Mitte yesterday.

Karol: Really? You all seem to get along as if you've known each other for years.

Estelle: Is that true?

Karol: Yeah! Of course it is! Though... how exactly did you meet each other?

Yuri: I rather not go into detail on how me and Estelle met, but we met Mitte at Deidon Hold when monsters started attacking the hold.

Estelle: Yes, she was protecting the citizens and even saved my life.

Karol: Really? I find it kind of hard to imagine her doing that.

Estelle: You two just got off on the wrong foot! I'm sure you two could become

great friends!

Yuri: That might be stretching it too far. I don't know if you noticed, but every time she swore before, she got a scared look on her face, but she

looked fine when she said it to Karol.

Estelle: That's true, but that's nowhere near enough to convince me that she can't be good friends with Karol!

Yuri: If you say so.

Estelle: I'm sure you just need to apologize for getting off on the wrong foot!

Karol: You think that would work? Then I might just try it!

Yuri: If she doesn't kill you first that is.

Estelle: Did you say something Yuri?

Yuri: Nope.

*girl runs by*

Karol: H-hey!

* * *

I walked from the entrance of the town to a large hole that was formed when roots created it. I entered the hole from a entrance that was decorated with shop advertisements. It's rather amazing how this town makes such good use of the tree. They use every nook and cranny. This market place is nothing to sneeze at either.

Laid out before was a marketplace as busy as could be expected for a town this size and more. Children were running around with their parents calling to them to stay close. The smell of different food drifted from food stands as merchants call out their wares, all the while sunlight was streaming through from openings in the top of the roots. This place is much bigger than I remember. I really can't blame Estelle for wanting to live here when their journey was over. Frankly, this was a place even I might consider living in, and I really don't like the monotonous life.

I walked down to a merchant with the Fortune's Market emblem, avoiding a boy with a very sharp stick that I assumed to be a makeshift sword. I guess they really are going to fight. I observed the wares that were laid out on a blanket in front of a tent.

"Hello, miss! Anything in particular you're looking for?" A smiling young girl in merchant's clothes who must have been 8 at the most stared up at me from her spot on the blanket.

"I'm looking for supplies that can sustain a journey to Aspio and little more," I said while sweat dropping in my head as the girl in front of me went into hyperactivity mode and collected supplies together.

"Would this work?" The girl handed out the bag of supplies to me. I peaked inside to see enough supplies to sustain five people to Nor Harbor at the very least. This is a bit much... Oh well. Always good to have extra.

"How much is it?" I asked as I reached into the pocket of my coat and took a pin from inside it.

"20,000 gald!" The girl replied with what I'm beginning to think was a sadistic smile. 20,000 is a lot... Even for what I got, the price she's asking for is double what she gave me at the very most.

Keeping a neutral look, I held out the pin I had taken from my coat. "And with this?"

The girl looked confused by what I was doing. "Do you have adult with you?"

"Yeah, my grandmother," she replied.

"May I talk to her?" I said while calming myself.

"She's a little sick," the girl replied sadly.

"Well, show this pin to her, and please return it afterwards, or I'll have to hunt you down," I said smiling as I dropped the pin into the girls outstretched hand. The girl crawled into the tent behind her. I swear, if she looses that pin, I will hunt her down and kill her.

That pin is proof of my membership to Ruin's Gate. About two and a half years ago, I had joined Ruins Gate under this persona. Eventually, a year afterwards, I was promoted to lead researcher of Terra blastia. Unfortunately, I don't like a monotonous life, so I always end up passing my role to a subordinate of mine. They freaked out at first when I left, but they got used to it after a few months. How all this happened is story for another time. The pin is what could be called a discount coupon. Ruin's Gate has a deal with Fortune's Market so we get items from them at a cheaper price.

The girl crawled back out, followed by who I assume was her grandmother. The girl held out my pin and bowed to me. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know, I swear I didn't! I needed the money to pay for grandmother's medicine! Please forgive me!" The girl started bowing repeatedly, while apologizing twice as much. I'm confused...

"Please forgive my granddaughter," The older woman next to her said. I'm still confused.

"We'll give it to you for 7,000 gald! Please don't tell madam Kaufman!" The young girl said while starting to cry. They're really starting to attract attention. We were getting stares from onlooker, and not all of them were happy. The grandmother looks wounded. Probably from the monster attack.

I took out some gald from my bag at my waist and handed it to them. "Be more truthful next time would you? Also, there's girl who's healing people wounded in monster attack near the inn. Her treatment is free and effective," I walked away from them, but not before hearing, "Eh? 35,000!" Hehe. People pay triple that for a simple murder. Gah! That's not something to laugh over! Don't be Zagi! You can be a psychopath, but don't be Zagi! Did I just... Never mind.

I can't help but wonder... If they feel so bad about ripping me off, why were they apologizing so much? Oh well, I guess I'll never know.

Where to now? The tree I suppose. What are we supposed to do now? Let's see... We cure the tree, go to Aspio, go to those ruins, go back to Halure, then to Nor Harbor, break into a house, go to Torim, then it's to that abandoned ruin town thing, and there we get arrested. Well, I'll need to avoid that, even though I would love to hear of every crime Yuri ever committed. Oh god... Every crime Yuri Lowell ever committed, not just Yuri.

I finally noticed my body had taken me to the tree as a dead flower blew on my face. It looks disgusting...

"That's just great," I mumbled as I took the dead flora off my face.

"Mitte, we're leaving!" I heard Yuri yell at me from the bottom of the hill you need to climb to get to the tree.

I walked back down the hill, stepping on some dead flowers along to way, to see Estelle giving a pep talk to Karol. Is this about his girlfriend or something? I'm pretty sure we don't see Nan until the place we get arrested at. Thank goodness for it too. She seemed annoying in Tales of Vesperia...

"M-Mitte..." I looked down to see Karol standing in front of me. Uh oh... This could either end very good for us both or very bad for Karol.

"I-I wanted to apologize... I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot or something... So... C-can you please forgive me?" Karol stuttered out. That's really sweet, and a lot nicer than I would have expected in an apology from him. If you call this an apology, I call it a "please don't beat me up" request. I wonder why he would even say-, never mind.

"...How much did Estellise force you to say this...?" I asked while staring at Estelle, who was hiding... behind a bush. Alright, Estelle completely forced him to do this.

"... A lot..." Karol murmured. Yeah, I figured.

"I'll 'forgive' you in my own time, if you want to say forgive since there's nothing to forgive. Just prove your strength, because let's be honest. Someone who comes out of bush screaming 'Prepare to die Eggbear!' who can't control his own sword doesn't look that respectable," I said as I walked past him to Yuri, who was looking at our conversation with amusement.

"My guess is that you found some way to heal tree and you're getting things you need for it, right?" I asked Yuri and he nodded in reply.

"What gave it away?"

"There's no way Estellise wouldn't try to heal tree," I replied. I already have all the ingredients for this, but I think that they need the experience from the eggbear fight if they want to stand against Leviathan's Claw, the Blood Alliance, Caroline, Alexei, and so many more, no matter how little they'll learn from the fight.

"Yeah, I guess so. We need an eggbear claw, nia fruit, and a luluria petal. Do you have any?" Yuri asked me as he looked at Estelle and Karol, who were talking about god know what with Repede next to them.

"I don't have any of them, terribly sorry," I lied. Don't touch your face, don't touch your face, don't touch your face, it shows that you're lying!

"That's too bad. We need to head back to the Quoi Woods to get the nia fruit and eggbear claw. Can you get the luluria petal? The mayor should have one," Yuri asked.

"You don't want me to go with you? You hurt me terribly Yuri," I said with obvious sarcasm.

"I think the kid might need some time away from you. However, I'm surprised that he's trying to make you like him all of a sudden," Yuri said in what sounded like a question. Oh wait, does Karol... I hope not.

"He might have recognized me, shoot," I muttered to myself. That's the downside to my position in Ruin's Gate.

"Did you say something?" Yuri asked.

With a dismissive wave I said, "Don't worry about it. I'll be at inn since you'll be gone for day or so. I'll just get petal now so I can avoid 'stay with us, please' party Estellise might give me."

Yuri chuckled a little and nodded. He walked to the rest of the group and I walked to the mayor's residence, which wasn't far from where we were.

* * *

"I finally got away, my god old people can rant!"

I flopped down on the bed of the inn room I was given with a sigh. I got a lururia

petal but... That mayor really likes to talk. I think I spent an hour there!

I hadn't gotten an expensive room as there was no need for it, it looked like the one from the game, although it only had one bed and it had a desk in it with two chairs. There was also a basin of warm water on a smaller table next to the door. Ironically though, there was a painting of the woods hanging above the bed, and the woods looked a lot like the one surrounding the Manor of the Wicked.

What do I do now? It's likely the party won't be back for one, maybe two, days at the most. What do I have to do? Right! I have that essay paper I need to write on my research for next year! Next year is in two months so I might as well do it. Though... What do I write about? Rather, what shall I write a whole bunch of random stuff on that somewhat relates to it? What's something I've not written about? Ugh... Shoot.

What have I written about? How terra blastia effect the body and mind, the idea of how they could be sentient, that was one of my darker papers, how they have the ability to kill a person they don't like and how they could become a killing machine, one of my darker papers as well, so what do I do? What they might do after the person they bonded with dies? That is also depressing but... I can't think of anything else. I think I'll save it for next time though. For now I think I'll just sleep. I just realized, almost everything I write is depressing.

I got into a more comfortable position while lying my head on the pillow. I was on the brink of sleep until I heard someone.

"You are sure she's asleep, right?" Someone mumble outside the door. Oh no. To arms to arms, the regulars are out.

"Who would be awake at three am? Even if she was, we have the element of surprise," You know, that sounded like that female in the group of red eyes from the capital. Also, they're being rather loud. Or maybe it's the help from the terra blastia. That's probably it. Wait, it's three am? It's light outside- oh wait, it isn't. Whoops...

"I guess you're right. You have the chloroform, right?" Oh no, not chloroform, please. Let's say I have a rather violent reaction to it. Also, chloroform is stupid to use anyway. It would take five minutes to make me pass out. Five minutes is a lot of time.

"Of course. You head in first to serve as a distraction if she really is awake. Have her back up to the door and I can get her easily," She continued to talk as I pulled my guns out like I should have long before. I silently released the fire magazines and placed in a paralysis one for my right hand gun, while real bullets went to the left. Paralysis powder from monsters is very useful.

"In the count of three," I got up and walked silently beside the door. "Two," I removed the safeties which made a little noise but not enough for the people outside to notice. "One!" The door slammed open and one of the Red Eyes was met with a gun at his head.

"Refrain from discussing plans at scene. Even if I was asleep, you would have woken me up," I said as I pulled the trigger at his arm. He stumbled over before collapsing. His comrade ran in and when she saw me. She tried to put one of her blades to my neck but I caught it with my hand and placed my other gun to her head, smiling all the while. Thank god for the gloves I'm wearing.

"Now then, you have three options, because unlike what your friend got, this gun has real bullets. You can run away and leave your friend here, but who knows what I'll do to him. You could fight back, but that could lead to both of your deaths. Or, we could sit down, have civilized conversation and I'll release you pain free afterwards, of course you might have to drag your comrade here," I said as I took out handcuffs from my bag. I may or not be banking on these two having a relationship more than partners, which is very dangerous to have in a guild like this.

"...I choose option three you arse..." she muttered, sounding disgusted at having to say anything to me.

"I hoped you would. Also, avoid using profanity would you. Now could you please move sharp pointy object from my hand and help your friend into chair?" I asked. The woman nodded slightly and grabbed the man from the ground and dragged him to one of the chairs that were beside a desk in the room. I kept my gun trained on her and shut the door. Everyone was probably asleep so they didn't hear my gun go off. Hopefully anyway.

"Now what?" The woman spat as she stood tall. This is funny because I'm a good few inches taller than her, and I consider myself short.

"Sit down in other chair, would you?" I said as I walked to her. She looked like she was going to argue, a lot. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other chair. I heard her hiss a little when I pushed her into a chair. I grabbed her other arm and placed them together in handcuffs. I took three more from my bag and made sure she didn't see what I was doing.

Everyone expects one handcuff, but two can be confusing. I took another handcuff and clipped it to her right hand and the chair itself. I did the same to the man in the other chair, while watching the other woman. She was blankly staring into space and not watching what I was doing. Interesting, so she would be the planner.

I sat on the bed where my fire magazines lay and placed them in my coat's pocket. The woman was looking at me with a disgusted look. It looks like she has her plan to escape already.

"Hello and welcome! My name is Mitte, and you?" I said to her. I was so tempted to add a "my dear" or a "fair maiden" at the end of that.

"Clara," she said curtly.

"Nice to meet you Clara. Enjoy your time in handcuffs. I heard it's rather fun. Now enough beating around the bush. You're here to kill Flynn Scifo, correct? Why attack me?" I asked nicely. Not that asking nicely will help.

"..."

"You can answer, or I can hurt your comrade, your choice."

"If we take you out, there would be less people with him," She mumbled out. They still think Yuri is Flynn? I give up.

"That would work. Except I'm traveling with a wanted criminal, not Flynn Scifo. He would be in Aspio I assume. Unless he's at Nor Harbor. Or I could be lying to you of course. Keep that in mind. Next question, where's your other group member?" I asked while playing with another one of my magazines.

"What?"

"I've run into your guild a few times. You're always in groups of three. Where's your other guild member?" I asked as if I didn't know that he was the real leader. Let's hope he isn't dead.

"He... Was hurt in action," she mumbled out. She really doesn't like answering me.

"Now before we continue, you are free to yell as much profanity as you wish to me. It wouldn't do any good if you're trying your best to bite back swears. Do it quietly please though. It would do no good if we were found in this... situation," I said as the woman in front of me had a brief look of surprise flicker across her face.

"Heh. You might wish you hadn't said that," She then continued with a long stream of swears that would make anyone flinch. Except for me and pretty much everyone I know since I know a lot of messed up people.

"See? Now isn't that better? You don't want to bash my head in as much now. Now for the next question-hm?" I was about to ask a question until I saw Clara flinch. I leaned in so I was close to her face and looked at her eye. I looked at her lens to see that she had probably just scanned me. The red lens that all the guild members wear are like magic lens. They really do have a reason to be used, besides to look creepy.

"What did it say?" I asked as the lens switched to showing Clara's statistics.

"Your physical attack is 9862. Your physical defense is 9542. Your magic attack is 9992. Your magic defense is 9082," She stuttered out. I'm only just as strong as when I last checked Yeager's, which was years ago, so I'm sure it's higher now. His lowest stat is probably 10,500 something, which is believable since the highest stat I've seen was the Don's physical attack stat. 15,500...

"Let's see what your ability are, though I assume you know already. Physical attack is 3982, magic attack is 4251. Physical defense is 2799, magic defense is 3457. You must have to hope that you can avoid hits. You are strong though for someone who hasn't been fighting for long. How old are you? You look sixteen, and I believe that the age to join Leviathan's Claw is sixteen. I also believe you go through two years of training, so why are you so young?" I moved back from her and sat back on the bed.

She frowned for a moment and then asked, "How do you know that?"

"How old are you?" I asked a little more forcefully.

"I'm sixteen," She mumbled out her reply.

"Alright, then. I was right. Let's say this isn't the first time I've talked to someone from your guild before," I said as I made sure I wasn't looking at her back. She was trying to pick herself out of the handcuffs and I'm sure she could too, these handcuffs have a lot of weaknesses if you know what to look for.

"How old is your friend here?" I asked as I pointed to the man who was still out cold. I want to ship them! I'm kidding.

"Why do you care?" Clara mumbled out, sounding a little defensive.

"How old is he?" I asked again.

"He's eighteen, okay? Are you happy with that!" She yelled loudly. Why did she need to yell...

"If you're going to yell, do it quietly please. There's no need to wake up everyone."

Clara huffed and turned her head. She had gotten off the first handcuff and I could see it hanging on her right hand from the corner of my eye. She was trying unlock the next one, and was doing a good job at it. However, she does need a mental code to unlock the second one because there's a blastia on it.

"I bet you don't care about this but did you know that English we're speaking right now was highly affected by Germans? There were so many German immigrants that we started to speak like them, well, by speak like them I mean we adapted our way of speaking to their accent. Though that may not be true here, but you get history lesson," I said as I stared at the ceiling.

"You would think that we would have incorporated some of their words into our language. There is the word dame though. I believe it means lady in German, but in another way of talking, damehood is the female version is knighthood. Although it's probably because German and English came from the same languages." I continued as I heard a slight jingling from Clara's handcuffs. Looks like she couldn't get that one on her first try.

"It's weird though. Why where there so many German immigrants? We never got taught that. Perhaps they were some of thirty-thousand Hessian mercenaries Great Britain hired to aid them in Revolutionary War. But they would be Germanic immigrants, not Germans. History lesson, Germany was never country until 1851, and not even century later, it was in two. East Germany and West Germany. I hope you were listening because there will be a test on this next time we meet. And I'm saying that because I can tell you're taking off the handcuffs," I said smirking as I saw her flinch. She really thought I didn't notice her taking them off.

I stood up and walked past Clara to the man in the chair next to her. Clara stiffened as I knelt next to the man and said, "Let's say you unlock those handcuffs. Then what? You still need to unlock your friend here. You saw my statistics. If you want to attack me, do it with magic. Your best statistic is your magic attack. So then, attack me,"

Clara stared at me, utter hate and disgust in her eyes. She then stood up from her chair, the handcuffs swinging from her right hand. She got into a fighting stance, her hands poised at her sleeves.

"Don't bother with that," I said smiling as I took out her knives from my pockets and twirled them in a slight flourish.

"How did you-" "Sleeve is good hiding place, I'm aware of that. Honestly though, it's becoming overused. I got them from you when I grabbed your arm. Didn't you notice? Don't bother answering, I spent months perfecting that trick," I gave Clara a smile and threw the knives to her. Clara grabbed the knives with ease and a snarl, and went into a fighting stance rather like Zagi's.

"You little-" "Word that rhymes with witch? Why yes, I noticed. Though I call it experience. Get to my age and your bones start getting old so your mind has to do more work. I'm surprised you're attacking though, I'm obviously stronger than you. You've gotten me confused on whether to call you brave or stupid,"

Clara scowled at me and ran forward, brandishing her blades with what someone I know might call beginner's skill. She was skilled, but on a beginner's level, well, as much as you could be a beginner if you've been practicing for two years. She took a swing at my head and I caught it with my hand.

"Be careful where you swing that. You could hit your friend right here. Also, like I said before, use magic on me. It would hurt me more than this little game where I'm catching your knives on my hand. There's no fun in that," I said as I swung Clara back effortlessly and stepped forward, away from the man.

She growled and ran at me again, sending a flurry of slashes at me that I dodged with no problem. Her silver blades turned red as she drew in fire aer to preform an arte. She swung at me, sending a red wave of energy to where I was standing. I took a step to the right and it dissipated as it went past me.

"Just use magic, unless... You can't use magic, can you? That's interesting! I would have thought that a person with such high magic attack would be able to use magic! I guess you aren't alone in this boat though. Would you like to know a secret?" I asked Clara while she swung at me, only to have me dodge. ...I feel really mean right now...

"I couldn't care less about anything you have to say!" Clara hissed out between breaths. That's nice. Too bad, I'm going to continue.

"Your leader, Yeager I believe is his name, his magic attack is higher than his physical attack- by quite a bit actually! Though have you ever seen him use magic?" I asked as Clara jumped back, breathing heavily. I can't help but wonder why she's still attacking. If she's waiting for her friend to wake up, he'll be out cold for a few hours.

"Why the hell do you care!" Clara hissed as she ran forward to attack again.

"Eh. I don't know! Oh well. I guess playtime is over!" I said as I kicked her feet out from under her and slapped right hand. Clara fell to the floor as one of her knives skittered away from her. Now what?

"We weren't done yet you know. Last question, what drives you to fight?" I asked teasingly as she tried to pull herself back up.

"I fight to fight. Is there a problem with that?" Clara barley got out as she ran towards me, swinging her other knife.

"No, there isn't. It's just that..." I trailed off as I grabbed her knife hand and kicked her knees out from under her again. I grabbed her knife and let her fall to the floor once more.

"Most people have something that drives them to get stronger, whether it be love or hate. For instance..." I trailed off again as I walked to her as she struggled to stand up. I'm going to regret this.

I kicked Clara over, grunts of pain coming from her. I lifted my leg so my foot was on her chest as I knelt down. I put her blade to her neck and with my voice turning to a serious tone said, "Perhaps I could kill you and leave your friend to wake up to your dead body, causing him to swear revenge on me. Or perhaps I could do something more like this," I got off her and walked to the passed out man who was still tied to the chair.

"I could slit this man's throat right now in front of your watching eyes. I then could let you go and attend to your own devices, but I'm sure you would come after me again. Or maybe I could slit his throat and take with me to blackmail your guild, and by that I mean letting them know that they should be cautious of me by hanging you in front of their base," I said playfully as I twirled her knife as I stood next to the chained man.

"I swear, if you hurt him-" "You'll do what? You just saw what happened. You'll be injured even more than you already are. You have nothing to gain, but everything to lose if you attack me!" I interrupted tauntingly. I made a small cut on the man's shoulder, nothing serious, just enough to make her mad.

Clara grunted and tried to stand back up. I walked past her and picked up her other knife. I turned around to see Clara still struggling to stand up. I grabbed her by the front of her jacket and pulled her up, pulling down her hood and red lens in the process. In front of me was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She would definitely be considered attractive by many people's standards.

I half dragged and half walked her to the chair she was in before and forced her in it, then dropped one of her knives in her lap. I went to the man's chair and unlocked his handcuffs. I sat back down on the bed to see a look of absolute detestation on Clara's face.

"Leave, would you? Your friend won't wake up for while, so I advise to change your appearance if you want to take him with you," I twirled her other knife as Clara slowly stood up again, gripping her knife. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Make up your mind. Are you going to kill me or not, and you don't honestly think I could get anywhere like this, do you?" Clara said as she once again stood in a fighting stance.

"Nyet, I won't kill you, and nyet, I don't expect you to get anywhere like this," I answered as Clara ran forward to attack me for what would hopefully be the last time tonight.

I caught and grabbed her weak swing with my hand, which caused me to be forced to support her tired form. "That's why I'm going to heal you right now, but not without price. You need some... memento of this encounter, da?" I said as a healing circle appeared underneath me and a light glow surrounded Clara. She then stood up to support her own weight, scowling at me all the while.

"I don't need your-" "Do you listen? I told you that you would a pretty little get memento of this encounter, it you want to call it that. It's more like another reason to hate me," I interrupted as I sat up and walked to her, twirling her knife.

"Nothing serious, I promise you that. You might think it detracts from your appearance, though I can imagine you looking better with it," I said as I reached my hand to Clara. She recoiled at my touch as I placed my hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

"I'll make it light. Sure, it will stay for while, but treat it everyday and it will fade faster, and stay still. I don't want to mess up your face," I said as I raised Clara's knife to her cheek and cut in a straight diagonal line. I'm surprised she didn't do more to stop me after all the fighting she just did.

I let go of her as she took a step back to her comrade, who was almost falling out of the chair. There was clearly a straight cut that ran through the middle of her cheek to her jawline. Blood was already starting to come out from it as she grabbed her partner.

"Leave now, please," I said as I threw Clara's knife at her comrades chair and turned to face the wall. I heard shuffling from behind me before it suddenly stopped.

"Clara Oswin Oswald. That's my name," I heard Clara say.

I smiled and said, "Well Clara Oswin Oswald, my name is Mitte Tredyakovsky. I'll be eagerly awaiting our next meeting." Yes I purposefully came up with an extremely long last name.

"And I'll be looking forward for our finale meeting, where I swear I will kill you," Clara said right before I heard the door slam shut. That was blunt. It didn't take much to get her mad.

What felt like hours but was probably only minutes passed before moved. I surveyed the damage done to the room. Surprisingly, it wasn't that bad, there were marks on the floor and chairs but there isn't much to do about that but cover them.

I dragged the rug from the corner to cover the floor marks and pushed the chairs back with the desk. After surveying my work, I flopped down on the bed and finally fell asleep that night, with a knot of guilt forming from what I just did.

* * *

**_Excerpt of page fifteen on chapter ten, Improbable Theory the XXXVI Something_**

* * *

**_Now let's say in an impossible leap of logic that if girl A could be given a human body again and live out her life after being turned into a blastia. But things may not go as nicely as that. With all the abilities a Terra blastia gives, there's bound to be repercussions for putting girl A back in a human form. There is a seal placed on the casing of the blastia that prevents the power from going out of control, and that seal would be broken when the casing of the blastia was thrown away. So it's very likely that with the powers that were implanted into her in a process I cannot describe as I have no knowledge of it, bad things would happen. But what if nothing bad happens? Perhaps it would create a person with no need to use a blastia to cast artes._**

* * *

Alright! Rough draft of a prototype of a prototype of a rough draft is done. I think. Checklist then. Hand hurts? Check. Graphite on the side of my hand? Check. Eraser is non-existent? Check. Floor is littered with random object from when I got bored? Check. Alright, I'm done.

I stretched and stood up from the chair I had been sitting in for a few hours. I yawned slightly and then proceeded to fall on top of the bed after putting my coat on, as I had taken it off when I needed something to throw at a wall. The party won't be back for the rest of the day at the very least. What else do I do? I would walk around the town but I'm not a fan of having dead flowers fall on my face. Then again, I really don't want to be a shut in so I guess I'll just do it. First things first though...

I got up again and fixed up the papers that lay on my desk and put them in a folder I had in my endless pit of a bag. Wouldn't Karol also have one of these things? How else do you carry 99 of every item with you everywhere you go? Speaking of my bag, I should give it a name! I love to name inanimate objects! Not really but why not. So what's a good name for my bag... I really don't know. I'll think more of it later.

I blinked slightly as I realized I had just stood there for five minutes thinking about what to name a bag. I'm even starting to think I'm weird... I turned to the door and was about to leave until I heard a knock coming from it. What is it? Housekeeping? Yeah, no, probably not since it's already past housekeeping times.

"Um... miss? Excuse me, it's the girl from yesterday. I hope I'm not bothering you," a familiar voice called out softly.

"You're not bothering me. I was just about to leave, but feel free to come in," I said with a smile as I opened the door to reveal the girl from yesterday who was wearing a white summer dress with cherry blossoms on it. She bowed respectfully and walked in. I gave a small bow back and closed the door behind her.

"Place is a bit messy but feel free to sit down," I offered as I sat down on the bed. The girl smiled and sat in the chair next to my desk.

"If I may ask, what are you doing out here alone?" I asked the girl after she seemed comfortable.

"I came to apologize about yesterday," she answered. "If you mean my age, I'm actually eleven, I'm just short." She continued after seeing my questioning face. Eleven is a little young, unless she could kill a brigade of knights, believe me, it happens, I've seen it.

"Vertically challenged," I said to her.

"What?" she asked with a confused look.

"You're vertically challenged. Don't say short, it lets people make fun of you easier. I am as well," I answered her. I am kind of vertically challenged. Yuri is five feet eight inches according to the manual, and Estelle is five feet and six inches. I'm five feet and two inches... I'm lucky to be that tall though.

"I am though. I'm five inches below what I should be," she said depressingly. Maybe for a white person, she looks Asian to me, but also white. Maybe she's mixed like me, that's unlikely though.

"Do you know Melody of Altosk?" I asked her with a smile.

"Of course I do!" she said rather defensively.

"Geez, I'm not trying to suggest anything. She's also pretty short. Did you know that in fifth grade she was pulled into a third grade classroom because she was that short,"I said trying to contain my laughter. It's even funnier because when we were walking to P.E. she had said, "Hi Miss Helman! Do you remember me? You pulled me into a third grader's classroom earlier!" when we passed the class in the hall. Also, thank god there's a school system in place here or that part about fifth grade would have made no sense to her.

The girl started to laugh and I eventually joined as well. "I suppose vertically challenged is better," she said through her laughter.

"Da, that it is. Don't you forget it. It's also better because people will have no idea what you mean and you can make fun of them for it." I said as I cut off my laughter.

"That seems mean to do though." she said with a small frown as she finished laughing.

"I have weird sense of humor. I get my fun from pulling pranks on people. For instance, have someone you don't like? Let loose two mice in their room with one having number one painted on it and the other with three on it. My dad did that once as a prank with some of his friends. Friend of his had gotten married, and friends choose what is put in the hotel room. One of his friends suggested the idea and they did it," I said with a smile. I should do that prank on Rayne.

"That might be funny to do actually. I don't have any friends to prank though," she said sadly. ...Now I'm depressed, great.

"It could be worse. So much worse you know. You could have people who claim to be your friend but don't act like it, except in certain moments, moments that you try to convince yourself they are your friends. All for nothing though as they leave you when they can," I said to her quietly, "So cheer up."

"Yeah, I guess so. Did that happen to you?" She asked me. ...I don't know actually...

"My, I wonder. Perhaps I tricked myself into thinking that so I wouldn't feel even worse," I said even quieter as I closed my eyes. I don't believe that it did but at the same time I do...

"It could be even worse though! So don't feel bad?" she said with cheerfulness that was obviously faked.

"When did we swap roles? Anyway, you came here for reason, what is it?" I asked as I tried to change the point of conversation.

"Oh, right!" She stood up and bowed. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to-" "If that's all you're here for, worry not of it." I interrupted and walked towards her and put my hand on her shoulder as she straighten herself.

"Even still... I feel like I owe you a debt. We're here for autumn, in Dahngrest for winter, Nordipolica in spring, and Zaphias for summer. So if you need anything from us ever again, you're free to ask," she said with her head down.

I sighed slightly and took a few steps back before bowing deeply. "Worry not of my problems. I thank you for your offer kind miss and I will ask if I need anything," I said as I kept myself in a bow. I can only really bow like this in front of young kids because anyone older will think I'm mocking them or will think I place their needs before my own. Neither are too favorable in my opinion and I usually mean neither as well. It's not my fault I look like I'm mocking them when I do it! Even though it kinda is!

"You don't need to bow to me." The girl whispered with a surprised look as I stood back up.

"Don't think of it. I'm just glad that you're so nice about. Many people think I'm mocking them when I bow." I say with a small smile.

"You can't blame them though. Your bow looks a lot like one from eastern Hypionia, but your accent says differently. So people might think you're mocking them." She said rather judgmental. I never knew that...

"Really? I had no idea. I feel rather dumb now. Anything else you need before you leave?" I asked the girl in front of me.

"No, not really. Oh, right! My name is Elize!" Elize answered with a smile.

I smiled back and said, "Pleased to meet you Elize. My name is Mitte."

"I should be going, grandmother might start worrying if I don't. Bye!" She said as she moved to leave.

I moved to opened the door for her and said smiling, "Tchüss. That means bye in another language. Not my own, but one I know a little of. Though if you want to say goodbye it's auf weidersan."

"You just know a whole bunch of things don't you?" Elize said smiling.

"Not at all, the older you get, you learn more, don't be afraid to get older." I replied smiling.

Elize waved and left the room. I closed the door behind her and let out a sigh while leaning against the door after I heard her footsteps fade away. I like kids, but it's hard to understand what they're thinking to keep them happy. Now about this mess covering the floor.

I gather the various things littering the floor and put them in a pile on the desk. I understand the pencils on the floor but why is there a rubrix cube on the ground? Not the mention the assortment of markers. I knew I threw some stuff against the walls but my god I surprise myself with what I do sometimes. I shove the pile into my bag and looked around for any stragglers. The room looked just like it had been when I got it, no markers, no rubrix cubes, and all the scratches from last night were covered. It would be bad if the inn keeper where to learn of that incident.

Wait, Clara said her name was Clara Oswin Oswald. WHAT! Did Tales of Vesperia collide with Doctor Who? That's unlikely, it's just a freak coincidence, hopefully. Maybe Caroline or Ashley had a hand in it, or maybe even Rayne. Yeah, that's definitely it. No colliding universes please, fighting global warming is enough, I don't want to worry about aliens.

Speaking about Clara, her patience is non-existent. I honestly thought I would have to do more to motivate her to have a reason to fight. All I had to do was make her feel powerless and she seemed perfectly happy to kill me later. Maybe she thinks if she kills me it can prove her strength to herself. She acted a little confident in her abilities, but she really seemed off edge after she saw I was so much stronger than her.

I was about to leave the room before I remembered something important. I had cut Clara's face and her friend's shoulder. There's bound to be blood somewhere. I look over at the bed to see that no blood was on the white sheets, but I could see some dried blood on the chair that Clara's friend had been chained to. It's weird I didn't notice that actually, I had been sitting on that chair earlier. Does that mean I have dried blood on me? Ew... At least I had taken off my coat while I was sitting there or I would have to take dried blood off a white coat, no thank you.

I got a towel from my bag and dipped half of it in the water basin provided by the inn to wash your hands. I washed the back of the chair, where most of the blood was located and dried it with the other half of the towel. I threw the towel back into the basin of water and watched as the blood from the towel started to make the water turn red. Oh well, nothing I can really do about it as I'm too stingy for my own good. Being fair though, it cost five hundred gald for a refill, and they would see the water anyway. I could just cast splash to refill it, but I'm not confident enough in my accuracy to attempt that in an inn room.

I took the towel out of the basin and squeezed the water out. Thank goodness the towel is black and not white. The water was obviously stained red and I could do nothing to hide it. I could just say I cut my hand. On what though? Saying I got a paper cut won't cut it. Haha. Paper cut, won't cut it? That's almost as good as the gravitate to your career joke question we made for interview a mathematician. My group had Issac Newton, that's why we said it. It was even better because the kid who asked it was the kid who always came up with bad jokes. I'll just say I dropped a knife, not that it's very believable but beggars can't be choosers.

I finally left the room with my wet towel hanging on my arm as walk to the front desk. The middle aged clerk looked like he was asleep on the job and didn't even notice me. I cleared my throat to grab his attention but it didn't work. After a few more tries that all ended in failure, I sighed and slammed the table loudly, which also didn't work for some reason. Slightly peeved, I slapped with my wet towel which finally woke him up.

"Yesh miss?" The clerk asked while yawning. Is he tired or drunk?

"I would like to check out." I said a lot calmer then I should have since I had a feeling he's looking in a certain place. This is why I wear a coat.

"Surry?" The man slurred out. I just realized he has white hair and red eyes.

"I want to check out." I repeated calmly. I'm used to repeating myself a lot more then I should be.

"You vant to sheck auht! Gosh it." The white haired man said as I handed him my room key.

"Twenty zoushand gald." The clerk said as he looked at his papers. You're kidding me.

"Clerk yesterday said two hundred." I said calmly. Don't shoot him, don't shoot him, DON'T SHOOT HIM!

"Zasht vas probablshy my brudder. He doeshn't know vat he'sh doing. Kesekesekese." The clerk droned out while laughing at the end.

"Da, well he said he was inn keeper and I believe him more than you." I replied, still in a calm voice as I felt my patience starting to slip.

"Ahhh. He'sh blonde! He doezan't know vat he'sh doing. Kesekesekese" The albino said in what I'm starting to think is a drunk German accent. Never heard one of them before though so I wouldn't know.

"Really? He seemed more responsible than you." I said in an eerily calm voice as I dropped two hundred gald in front of him.

I was about to walk away before I felt the albino male grab me by my arm. I turned around to face him to see him looking in a place that shouldn't be be.

"You need to pay zshe whole prishe! HAHA!" The clerk said, ending with an obnoxious laugh.

"Not going to bother with this one." I said to nobody in particular as I reared back my arm to punch him in the face but had my arm caught by a third party. I didn't bother to try to continue the punch as there would be more problems coming soon.

"Brother, I thought you were better than this." A tall blonde hair blue eyed man that was the clerk from yesterday said as I lowered my arm to my side.

"My deepest apologies for this miss. Feel no need to pay, I feel ashamed that you had to experience this." The man said will giving me a militaristic bow. He sounds a little... never mind.

"Yoush got to be kishing brother!" The albino complained loudly.

"I'm rather stingy on money, but I still think I should pay." I told the blonde male while ignoring the loud albino who was yelling complaints. I mostly want to pay because of what they'll have to pay to fix the scratches on the floor when they find them.

"I could never accept money from you after what just happened." The man with slicked back hair said as he bowed again.

"SHE SHOULD PAY MORE!" The albino yelled in my ear. I really want to hurt him right now, wait. I have the best idea ever.

"I already payed so you should keep it. How about this, I can fight your brother and depending on whether or not he wins, I'll pay, with your permission on this of course." I yelled over the albino who was going to make my ears bleed soon.

The man looked surprised for a second before looking at his albino brother who was still yelling before saying, "I have no problem with it, but I warn you, he is ex-military."

"I'll be fine. DID YOU HEAR THAT DRUNK FACE? I'LL FIGHT YOU, AND IF YOU WIN I'LL PAY MORE!" I yelled at the albino as he quieted.

"Kesekesekese. I'm fine with that. With or without lethal weapons?" The man who I no longer believed to be drunk said with an obnoxious laugh.

"Brother-"

"With. It's much more fun that way." I interrupted the blonde in a voice I found eerily calm for this situation.

"Alright then. Brother, show her to the field. I need to get my sword." The albino said as he walked away.

"Once again, I'm sorry for my brother. My name is Dominik. The field is really just outside the inn. Right this way, miss." Dominik said as he lightly pushed me to the door. I'm sorry for the hospital bill you'll have to pay.

"My name is Mitte." I said, hiding the fact that I was looking at his expression. His face didn't change though.

Dominik led me outside and turn back to look at the inn. "You should be prepared. My brother is very strong. Admittedly recklessly and easy to trick, but strong." Dominik warned me.

"Then I'll just have to play off his weaknesses then. I'm a long ranger to I'll just need to stay away from his sword and I'll be fine. Speaking of that, he already gave an advantage to me. I know that he uses sword so I can come up with strategy against it. May you watch my coat, please?" I said as I took off my coat and took out my guns and some magazines.

"Yes I can." Dominik said as he took my coat from me.

I took out a belt that had containers for my magazines on them from my bag and strapped it on. I placed my elemental magazines in them and placed the ones with real bullets in my guns. This shirt might be annoying to fight in if this guy is as good as Ludwig thinks since it has ruffles that fly everywhere when I jump. Oh well, it's not like the they block my vision.

"Are you in the knights?" Dominik asked, sounding like he was talking to a superior in the military.

"Never have and probably never will." I replied as I tightened my belt.

"A guild then?" Dominik asked, still sounding militaristic.

"Da. Why?" I asked as I checked my boot laces.

"The way you hold yourself..." Dominik trailed off.

"What about it?" I asked as I re-tied my boots.

"You have an air about that makes me feel like you've seen things many have nightmares about seeing. You have the same air about you as an experienced captain from the knights or a major guild leader. Not that many would notice it. Your weapon of choice suggests that you try to ignore it too." Dominik said, still sounding formal.

I sighed a little and stood up to face him."I don't know about having air of major guild leader, but I have seen things that would drive many insane. I suppose you're right about my weapons too. I say I chose it because I have no athletic abilities, though I do say that I chose a coward's weapon. Staying away from people I'm fighting so I don't have to feel like I'm killing them."

Dominik inclined his head. "You have my respect miss. I think you will win this fight. My brother is strong, but I believe he cannot win this fight."

"THE AWESOME XAVIER IS HERE TO BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" The albino that I assume to be named Xavier screamed as he came out of the inn holding a sword that may have belonged to Cloud at some point and was in armor from the Imperial Knights.

"That's great. Try not to hurt yourself with that sword of yours." I said as I swapped to my dark element magazine. His armor has a extra plate at his shoulders, which means he's a light element user, which probably means that he would be weak to dark element attacks. Thank god I listened to Ashley's lecture about the armor of the Imperial Knights.

"Beware brother. I believe you won't be able to win this easily." Dominik warned as he stepped forward.

"The rules of this match is simple. Fight until the other surrenders, passes out, is unable to fight, or if I call halt. Any attacks that will kill your opponent are forbidden. If I call halt then you will cease your fighting and turn to face me. Failure to completely to these rules will result in you loosing the match. Are you ready? "

"Yes, sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it brother."

"Fight!" Dominik called out.

Xavier ran forward towards me, brandishing his sword like a maniac. I stood still holding my guns to get ready to jump up at the right moment. Once he got within a distance he could hit me at, he made a huge swing at me right after I had jumped above him. I brought my guns together to release the wonderful arte called Aer Light that made me rage a lot when I played Tales of Vesperia.

Xavier looked up to get the arte straight to his face and was sent flying on to the ground. I sent three dark element aer bullets at him as he struggled to get up which knocked him over again. I walked over to Xavier as he used his sword to try to push himself up from the dusty ground. I held one of my guns to his head as I looked at Dominik who seemed ready to call halt. The words had almost left his mouth until he noticed Xavier moving. Oh no...

"I see now, you wait until your enemy is close enough to you so the can't back away and then you use artes to stun them. Basic, but clever and effective." Xavier muttered as I moved back to give him space to get up.

"I don't see how it can be basic and clever but whatever you say. Now then, will you fight at full strength?" I asked as Xavier stood up, looking fine and full of energy.

"Oh, you noticed. What gave it away?" He said tauntingly as he held his sword out in a fencing position.

"I've been listening to your brother talk to you about how strong you are, I doubt you're going to be done in with a single arte and a few bullets." I said calmly as I watched Xavier bring his sword back behind his head.

"Ah, well what else can I expect of my wonderful brother, giving warning to people foolish enough to challenge the awesome me! Now revel in my awesomeness!" Xavier yelled as his armor plates started to re-arrange into something that looked more like it was for speed and agility and his giant sword turned into a much smaller rapier.

In spite of all this, instead of saying something witty, I said, "Was that sword hollow?" in a monotone.

I think Xaviar was expecting something else because he looked shocked for a second before reverting back to the cocky look he had again and said, "Maybe it was, or maybe I'm just so awesome that I defy all logic-"

"Yeah, shut up please."

"DON'T TELL ME TO-"

"Heavenly flames of the mighty dragons, heed the cry of the achieved savior of thy land, Flam Infinitum!" I yelled as I directed my dominant hand towards him as two twin flame dragons releasing flames every which way entwined into a single larger one as it wrapped around Xaviar, before flying up and diving straight down into him, only to somehow disappear into the ground.

"That's why you pay attention brother, stuff like this happens when you keep droning on and start with the narcissism." Dominik sighed as his brother just snarled at him. You think he would care more that his brother is being beaten into the ground be a giant fire dragon...

"Blah, blah, blah, something like that won't faze me. Well then, prepare-" "I never get why people always talk and not attack, you're just wasting daylight." I interrupted again as I shot a bullet with my right gun at the hand that wasn't holding his sword.

"Gah! Fine then, I was just giving you time to rest! Now the real fight begins!"

Xavier yelled as he pulled his sword behind him. He activated a speed arte that caused him to speed forward in almost a second. That would have worked, and would have hit my shoulder too if it weren't for a small problem.

"I use guns idiot. Also, that line was really cliche," I sighed as I shot him at his own shoulder. The bullet hit Xavier straight on and I almost felt bad for him as he let out a cry of surprise mixed with pain.

"Fine then, take this! Speeding Slash!" He snarled and activated a speed arte once again that sped him forward to my side as he held his sword pointed at his side. Aer enveloped his sword as I stood waiting for him to get closer. Seriously? Speeding Slash? Not that my naming sense is any better.

"Shut up would you please?" A split second before the sword hit me I leaned to the side so I was almost parallel to the floor, which caused my leg to swing up and hit him in the face as I activated an arte that enveloped my leg in flames.

Xavier was knocked backwards by the arte as I sped forward to him and took a quick back step to launch myself into the air when he tried to take a stab at my chest. I blasted him with Aer Light when I got to the right height and fell back on my feet as I watch Xavier get knocked on the ground. I pointed my right gun at him and watched as he struggled back up.

Xavier snarled as he wiped away blood that was coming from his nose."Oh you get it now b-"

"Halt. Yes, I mean you as well brother."

I put away my guns as I turn to look at Dominik who was walking towards us. Either he doesn't want to pay for the hospital bill, or Xavier is hurt a lot worse than I though. I think it's for that nonexistent third reason.

"I was about to call halt for a specific reason a while ago, but now, I think you really need to give yourself a look over brother. I can guess that your scar had reopened from the last fight you had, and from what someone taught me in medicine, it's very likely your nose is broken." Dominik said as he looked over Xavier's face.

"It doesn't feel like my nose is broken!" The albino muttered under his breath.

Dominik nodded and said, "That's one of the effect of the arte she used, Aer Light, I believe it's called?" Dominik turned to face me for my approval. I nodded and listened as Dominik continued on.

"Aer Light produces a numbing effect on the target to stun them while their knocked over. You should feel the pain soon-," "Argh!" "...or right now." Dominik was cut off by Xavier's cry of pain. Xavier was holding his nose and obviously looked in pain.

"Eheh. Sorry about that..." I apologized quietly.

_I don't think that helped..._

* * *

"He'll be fine with a little rest. I'm glad I knew enough about healing artes to help him. Though..."

"Hm?" I looked at Dominik while drinking from the mug I had been given.

After a while of trying to avoid punches to the face, me and Dominik had managed to drag Xavier inside the inn after knocking him out. I felt bad that we had to knock him out after the beating that he just got but my god he got mad at me. Dominik had used healing artes on Xavier and left him to rest in his own bedroom. Dominik had asked if I wanted something to drink before I left, which I agreed to. That left me here, sitting on a chair outside the inn, drinking tea.

"That arte you used, Aer Light, where did you learn it from?" Dominik asked me while facing the wilting tree.

"A family member. Why?" I replied, placing my cup of tea down. I already can tell this is leading somewhere I don't want it to.

"I only know a few people who know that arte, and they aren't the most... law abiding citizens." Dominik said looking stiff.

"You can be blunt with me. What do you want to know?" I asked him. It's at times like this where I'm glad I keep my weapons on me at all moments.

"What guild are you in?" He said. I can tell he's still beating around the bush.

"Ruin's Gate. Now what do you really mean to ask?" I replied to him as I watched Dominik relax slightly.

"It's not really important-." "Just ask me your question." I interrupted with a sigh.

"Are you... Have you ever been... Could you affiliate yourself with Leviathan's Claw in any way?" There it is.

"I'm member of Ruin's Gate, how much could I possibly be connected to them?" I said as I picked up my tea again. I think it's some kind a vanilla flavor. It smells nice.

"You'd be surprised. They seem to pop up everywhere. I heard they broke into the castle a Zaphias a few days ago." Dominik said as he sat down in the chair across from me.

"Sir! There's a letter for you!" A young boy who looked ten ran up to us holding a letter.

Dominik looked surprised for a brief moment and smiled like he knew some inside joke. He waved to the boy as he ran over.

"Hello Danial. Do you know who it's from?" Dominik asked even though he probably already knew himself.

"The only person who ever sends you letters sir! I don't know their name though." Danial said while catching his breath.

"Right you are. Perhaps I'll tell you his name eventually. May I have the letter?"

Dominik asked as the boy nodded and handed over the letter.

"There another one too, but I don't recognize the handwriting. I don't know if it is a name, but there's something on it." Danial said as he handed another letter.

Dominik put down the first letter and looked at the second one. I managed to catch a glimpse of it and was surprised by what I saw.

"It's for you... I don't know why she sent it here but..." Dominik said as he handed the letter to me. There in front of me was a letter with my name written in cursive on it with a note underneath it telling Dominik to give it to me and giving a description of what I looked like so it wouldn't be given to the wrong person.

Dominik was reading his own letter with a blank expression as I opened mine. I could tell he was looking at me from the corner of his eye but I ignored it as I stared at the letter in front of me. Oh come on.

"Why... Why... I give up. She know's I'm an American, I should only know one language," I said, mumbling the last part so Dominik couldn't hear me.

"What is it?" Dominik asked politely. I replied by shoving the letter in his face and watched as his confused face turned into one of understanding.

"I can translate it if you want," Dominik offered.

I waved my hand and said, "She wouldn't use any big words. I'll figure it out."

Dominik smiled and said as he stood up, "I admire that you're learning by yourself. I'll get more tea than."

I think he's talking about me putting in effort to learn another language since the letter she sent was in German. Or me learning another alphabet since he might think I was born here.

Okay, that means for, and that means the, and than, who am I kidding? This is going to take a while... I sighed and picked my tea back up, and caught something interesting in the corner of my eye while doing so.

Dominik's letter was resting on the table, fully open. I tried not to read it but the very last line caught my attention, it's even more interesting than her sending a letter here. It almost made me choke on the tea I just swallowed.

_Why... Why did Yeager send him a letter?_

* * *

"Are you awake? We're back," I felt a hand on my shoulder. He sounds like Yuri, and I'm awake, just unhappy.

"She's awake. She's just probably tired. She's been trying to read that letter for almost ten hours now," that was probably Dominik. I was translating it that long? I'm surprised.

"Can she not read?" That was Karol. I can read idiot. I just can't read German.

"She can. She can probably read the letter better than you can," he probably can't read it.

"What makes you think that?" It's probably because you've never read the Roman alphabet before.

"Just try to tell me you can read this, if you say you can, expect yelling," I said as I sat up and shoved the letter in Karol's face.

"What is this!? It's just a bunch of scribbles!" Karol yelled sounding utterly confused. Your face is a bunch of scribbles. That's overused, never say that again. I probably will though.

"Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Yuri asked, probably not expecting the answer I was going to give him.

"Oh, I was attacked in the middle of the night by members of Leviathan's Claw and one of them is out for my blood. Other than that, nothing really happened," I answer nonchalantly. I'm crying on the inside, Dominik's face is hilarious.

"You're kidding right?" Dominik asked, sounding a little scared.

"No, I'm kidding," I replied emotionless.

Dominik let out a sigh of relief and said, "Please don't joke about that again."

"What do you mean Leviathan's Claw?" Estelle asked me.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you... yet," I said with a smile as i stood up, picking up my belongings and shoving them into my bag.

"Where's my coat?" I asked Dominik. He put it somewhere when we were dealing with Xavier.

"I'll get it," He said as he turned and walking into the inn.

I sighed for a moment before my brain turned on.

"KAROL, WHY THE HELL DO YOU SMELL LIKE DECAYING RATS!" I yelled as I jumped away from him, probably looking horrified.

"So you smell it too. I guess we got used to it," Yuri said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately, I do. Now Karol, please don't get within a ten meter distance of me for the next few hours," I said as I slowly inched away from him. This is why it's not a good thing to have better senses.

Karol looked confused at my statement. "What's a meter?" ...You're kidding me...

"Ten yards, pretty much the same length but a meter's little longer," I said from between my teeth as I took out the vial that had the luluria petals in it.

"You guys should go on ahead, here is luluria petal, now go," I said as I shoved the vial in Yuri's hands.

"You don't want to come with us?" Estelle asked, sounding disappointed.

"That's not it...," I trailed out as my gaze fell to Karol.

"We'll come back when we get the panacea bottle," Yuri said with a smirk as he started to walk off, Estelle, Karol, and Repede following close behind.

I sat back down and picked up my tea. It's cold now, oh well, good thing I like cold tea.

It's November, or the equivalent of it anyway. That would mean that it'll be winter soon. It feels like it too, I never really noticed before, but it's definitely cold, and these winds aren't helping either. It's a good thing I like cold weather.

"Your friends left?" Dominik asked me as he handed me my coat.

"No, they left to get what they needed. I'm just staying here, they'll come back," I answered. I should probably ask this now.

"Halure is quite nice, yes? Were you born here?" I asked, trying to make it sound like an innocent question.

I could tell Dominik hesitated before answering, "No, I was born somewhere far away from here."

"Where's that? Over the hill and through the woods?" I asked, trying not to sound pushy.

"It's a long story," he said, his voice sounding distant.

"At least give me a name," I said, still trying my best to sound innocent.

Dominik clearly hesitated this time before muttering out in a barely audible tone, "Deutschland."

This is where the fun part begins.

"Germany huh? Great weather there, like the rest of Europe of course. I've wanted to see Germany for a while, the closest I got was Belgium," I said with a smirk, trying not to laugh at Dominik's expression.

"Yes, well it's better than Russian weather, isn't it?" Dominik said as he sat down across from me.

"I wouldn't know. I'll give you one hint to guess where I'm from, and that's it. We have the biggest prison population-"

"The States," Dominik interjected. Well, it was pretty obvious.

"Correct. Now, She told me she had two brothers, one of them, I've... met... That leads me to assume that you're probably her other brother since she said, and I quote, 'We all got stuck with tall genes, except our older brother, he's 5'8", compared to my adorable little brother's height of 6'2"', end quote," I said as I stared at the surrounding flora. I can feel Dominik's disbelieving stare on me. I can't blame him.

"Adorable little brother... She's the only one who would dare to say that," Dominik said as he shivered. I disagree.

"She isn't. You do know you have three nieces, right? I'm sure one of them would make up some really weird nicknames for him," I said, finally looking at him. I'm totally not talking about myself, ha ha ha, no way I would ever mean that.

"Three? I was only aware of two. Then again, he hasn't talked about them since he adopted them," Dominik said with a confused look. Great to see how much I'm loved.

"Don't worry about. You can ask her about it later. Now then, question away!" I said cheerfully. I can't help but wonder how many times I'll have to lie to him in this conversation.

"What do you mean?" Dominik asked, sounding confused.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions. You're free to ask them, but know I probably won't answer them all truthfully," I answered, ironically being honest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, however, I only have one question. Why didn't you keep quiet on this? You didn't raise any suspicions from me, so why risk yourself by making it obvious you're another person that isn't... from here?" Dominik asked. You know...

"That's a good question actually. Human curiosity is my best guess, actually, it's probably just because I wanted to see what your face would look like," I said while shrugging. Does that make me a bad person? Nah!

"Not the worst answer I've even heard. Forgive me, I have another question. Who are you?" Dominik asked. I don't know why he has to apologize, I gave him permission to ask as many questions as he wants.

"Well, I am who I am. My name is Mitte Tredyakovsky, member of Ruin's gate and lead researcher of the Terra blastia research project. I'm a sarcastic, cynical, and I will admit, sometimes sadistic person, that really has nothing likable about them, unless you like the qualities I just listed. I have trusting issues, I'm paranoid, have touching problems, and I'm surprised I haven't been diagnosed with depression considering the life I live. Any other questions?" I said calmly. I think I'm scared of myself now with how calm I sound.

"You don't seem to think highly of yourself," Dominik said.

"What are you talking about? I'm fabulous!" I said while making exaggerated arm movement toward myself.

"Hah. Of course. I'm sorry for doubting that. Anyway, your friends are back, and here's your coat," Dominik said as he handed me my white coat. I nodded in thanks and walked towards the group.

"I'm keeping to what I said before, please stay ten meters away from me Karol," I said as I joined the group, trying my best to keep my distance between me and Karol.

"Now, would you like to explain to me exactly what you're doing?" I asked. I just realized I shouldn't know what's going on.

"We're trying to restore Halure's barrier by curing the tree of the poison it was afflicted by when it sucked up the monster blood in the last monster attack," Estelle explained.

"I get that, but how?" I asked again.

"With Karol's idea of using a panacea bottle," Estelle explained again.

"Huh. I have to hand it to you kid, that's an idea I never expected you to come up with," I said smirking. I tried my best at a backhanded compliment but I think I failed.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Karol asked. Oh no, he's starting to catch onto my way of thinking, what ever shall I do?

"Your choice. Anyway, let's go. I expect a nice and shiny light show coming from your master plan kid," I said putting my hands behind my head in a relaxed position.

"What?" The three of them asked while looking at me like I was crazy.

"Every single master plan has it's success shown by a big light show. I thought that was common knowledge!" I said as if it was really common knowledge. I totally did not rip that off from tvtropes. No, really, I didn't.

"I guess that makes sense..." Yuri trailed off.

"Not really..." Karol said after Yuri.

"Want to bet on it? If there's shiny light show when we heal the tree, you owe me one thousand gald. If I'm wrong, I'll pay you two thousand gald. Deal?" I asked as I held out my hand. In a way, this isn't fair since I know it'll happen, but it's money. I need to save up to pay for something because I may or may not have emptied my wallet with my last shopping spree.

"Deal," Karol agreed as he shook my hand.

"That's a thousand gald for me! Well then, off we go, lettuce turnip the beet," I said cheerfully as I started to walk up the hill. I totally did not rip that off from one of my friends. No, really, I didn't, I ripped it off from three of them.

"She's... Acting weird. Do you think something happened?" Karol asked when he thought I couldn't hear anymore. You should see me around my family and close friends, that's weird.

"Nope! Perfectly sane! Nothing happened, not to mention your worrying is going to make me feel even sicker than the awful stench coming off of you!" I yelled at him.

Also, I swear, I don't know how I didn't notice this before but...

_This is one big gas hill just to get to the tree..._

* * *

"Oh! Have you made the antidote to cleanse the tree of poison!" The mayor said as he came up to us. Now, I could be that jerk that says, "No, we came for free cookies.", but even I wouldn't stoop that low. Or would I?

"Karol it's up to you, I'm no good at this sort of thing," Yuri said as he handed the panacea bottle to Karol. How are you no good at this? You're literally just pouring a something onto a something! That was definitely correct grammar!

"Didn't Karol say there was someone he wanted to show the blossoms of Halure to?" Estelle asked Yuri. That would be Nan. I can't help but wonder, could Nan and I be sisters in having rbf syndrome? Her natural expression is something like that. Why am I thinking about this?

"I think so. Here's hoping we aren't too late," Yuri said, sounding mildly worried. Nope. Of course we won't be to late! The plot calls that we do this correctly, so that's how it's going to happen! I hope anyway for this one scene.

Karol poured the green mixture from the panacea bottle onto the dirt around the trees roots and looked up as a bright light appeared about it. I don't think that the mixture in panacea bottles are green. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be orange.

"The tree is..." Estelle trail off.

"Okay, there's the beginning of the light show, where's the rest," I mutter under my breath. I don't think anybody heard me, which is probably a good thing.

"Please, great tree of Halure. Restore the fallen barrier," the elderly man said as he walked up to the tree.

The light got brighter for a few seconds before it then started to fade. That would be a problem. If it weren't for the fact that Estelle pretty much makes all the work they went through to get the supplies for this useless.

No way! Was the dosage too small? Or maybe this isn't the right way..." Karol panicked. I honestly think it's because the mixture was green, not orange, but that's just my useless opinion. Oh! You also might have needed to use a poison bottle and not a panacea bottle! Or maybe the mixture in the panacea bottle was the stuff in a poison bottle and that doesn't work! ...I actually don't know...

"We'll have to get another panacea bottle!" Estelle cried out as she turned around to face Yuri. Yes, we must! Or we won't get VIP flower viewing tickets!

"I'm afraid that's impossible. That was the last of the Luluria petals," the mayor said sadly.

"But... But we tried so hard..." Estelle whispered, almost in tears. She turned around to face the tree and walked towards it. Here it is.

"Please. Great Tree..." Estelle said to herself, her hands in a praying position. Estelle suddenly started glowing and white partials started to surround her.

"Estelle..." Yuri trailed. He looked like he wanted to say something but stayed quiet.

"Bloom..."

Light erupted from Estelle and beams of it surrounded the tree. All the dead and wilting flowers were somehow revived as all the hanging branches rose. I think I heard Karol say something but I couldn't hear it over all the noise that was being made. I think this constitutes as a light show.

Estelle collapsed to the ground, taking in heavy breaths a rate that probably wasn't healthy. I ran over to her and cast first aid, letting out a sigh of relief as her breathing went back to normal.

"Are you okay Estellise?" I asked when she looked like she could talk.

"Amazing..." Karol breathed out with a shocked expression.

"Is she using healing artes...? There's no way... and yet..."

While people were whispering among themselves two little kids ran up to Estelle and one yelled excitedly, "Yay! Yay! You're the greatest!"

"Thank you for making the tree of Halure healthy again!" the other yelled, sounding just as excited.

The mayor walked towards us and bowed as he said, "We owe you our gratitude. Thanks to this, our city can like once more..."

"W-what did I just...?" Estelle asked, sounding confused.

"You healed Halure's tree. You should be happy, I bet you'll be the talk of the town for quite a while," I said as I put my hand on her back to help her relax.

"...That was amazing Estelle. Can you get up?" Yuri asked as he walked over to Estelle.

I held out my hand to her and tried my best to support her as she stood up. I let go when she looked like she could stand and stretched a little. Did I mention Estelle is probably four inches taller than me? She is. At least I'm taller than Karol. Isn't he 4'5"? Geez he's short.

"Yuri!" Karol shouted excitedly as he high-fived Yuri. I'll admit it. That was cute-, I mean. OMG, SUCH KAWAII OMG!

"Flynn's gonna be so surprised to see the flowers blooming. Hah, that'll show him," Yuri said, sounding oddly excited.

"You and Flynn seem to have such a strange relationship. You are friends, aren't you?" Estelle asked.

"He's just someone I grew up with, that's all." Yuri replied while shrugging.

"Friends can be a term people use for many things. I personally use it as a greeting when Ashley is choking me to death, but someone else could use it differently. Then there are people who might not want to use the term friend. That's happened to me before. I think the term your looking for is, 'friendly rivalry"," I told Estelle.

"Really? I never knew that," Estelle said as if it was a foreign concept. Then again, it probably is to her.

"Friendly rivalry. That's probably the right term, but... Can I ask about the part where you say friend when Ashley is choking you to death?" Yuri asked me.

"When we were younger, I always gave hugs that purposely would be very tight. I used to have better upper body strength than her, but fifteenish years of fighting with sword let her build up a lot more upper body strength than I could. She's lucky I don't kick her, because then it would be the other way around," I said, only realizing my mistake after I said it.

"What do you mean when you were younger?" Yuri asked. Oh for f-, um, I did not almost swear.

"I mean what I said. When we were younger- oh! You must have thought I meant an age like twelve. I meant eighteen. Sorry, English isn't my best subject," I lied, probably sounding a lot calmer than I should. I actually meant eleven, but that's unimportant.

"Oh, I see. I was actually hoping you meant a younger age like that," Yuri replied.

"Why?" I asked. This could end up very good or very bad for me.

"Ashley had amnesia when she was younger and still hasn't recovered from it. I was hoping you might have known something," Yuri replied as he looked at a hill above our location. I didn't need to follow his gaze to know that he was looking at members of Leviathan's Claw.

"I would have told her if I had, now, we should probably go," I said as I motioned towards the hill back down to the exit of the town. The three nodded and went to the hill. When Yuri noticed I wasn't walking with, he turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"There's something I need to do," I said. He nodded and caught up with Estelle, Karol, and Repede.

* * *

10 years ago

* * *

"No. I. Hate. Tag," I grumbled. Let me explain.

Whenever I'm not trying to annoy someone, I spend time locked up in my room. It's not that bad. Yeager let me use/ was pretty much forced to let me use the small library the Manor of the Wicked had. Not to mention that I had modern technology to entertain me. Your ears ringing from silence? Baam! You can use an mp3 player. Want to binge watch YouTube videos? Baam! I got a Samsung tablet. Being alone wasn't too bad, but Gauche and Droite thought so.

"You always spend time alone! You have to do something!" That was Droite.

So that left me here, with the two sisters... My sisters... Trying to convince me to play tag with them. It was a weird feeling. I was an only child, so I never really had a nagging sibling, unless you count my dog. Most people would say it's awful but I rather liked it. Wow, am I that masochistic?

"No thank you. I like being alone inside. It lets me realize how the genetic lottery hates and loves me when I notice how pale I'm getting. After all, yellow plus pink equals white apparently."

I barely understood half of what I was saying, and I doubt Gauche and Droite did either. My mind wasn't in the right place right now. I was too busy trying to figure how I would deal with the stain that was left on my drawing when I dropped one of my open markers on it. Yes, this is what I worry about in life.

"If you don't walk, we'll drag you along whether you like it or not, and we'll both be it. Have fun running from us." That had to be Gauche, only she would say anything remotely close to something I would say.

"Have fun with that. I'm probably close to overweight so I'm not going to be a feather."

I'm not lying. I'm believe one sixth of a pound away from being overweight on the adult scale. Now, what was that in kilograms? I forgot the conversion method, ugh. Why can't America just use the metric system? Or call soccer football like the other 6.9 billion people in the world? Oh right, because we're Americans.

"You don't look like it. I think well built would be another word for it-"

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. I believe I'm in the 93rd percentile, in other words, I don't weight 80 pounds like what bmi says I should. Instead, because I'm not a twig, I get the doctor saying I went down in percentile. Doesn't that mean I was obese? Thanks for nothing doctor."

I really had no idea anymore where the things coming out of my mouth came from anymore. They were probably half rants to my Vietnamese friend who had to deal these problems too. I don't even know what my brain is thinking anymore.

"Sorry, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. Just pretend I haven't said anything for the past five minutes and that we've been sitting here in an awkward silence, mkay?"

"Okay..." That would be the two of them.

"Why can't we just tell embarrassing stories of lost love and boys? Don't all teenage girls do that now? Well, the stuck up ones anyway, so let's not do that, yes?" Help me, I have no idea what I'm saying anymore.

"Why not just tell embarrassing stories?" Droite suggested.

"Genius! That is perfect!" I yelled as I stood up on my bed point at her. I probably look stupid right now, but I don't really care.

"Would you like to start then?" Gauche asked.

"Um, sure. Can it be about someone else? Or can it be embarrassing slash funny stories?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Yes and yes," they both answered in unison. Geez, that's scary.

"You might not get this one, so save your questions until the end. A family friend of mine once went to the Soviet Union in 1989, and when I say Soviet Union, I mean what's now Ukraine. There was a problem went they wanted to get back home so they had to turn around and head back to their hotel. The people in the hotel asked why they were back and someone in the group my family friend was in had the great idea to say Ukraine declared independence from the evil Soviet Union. They told them that and apparently every started throwing Ukrainian flags out the windows while they were just sitting there thinking, 'oh, insert swear word here.' I told them. I can see the confusion all over their faces.

"Now, what's your first question because I know you have one?" I asked them. This is going to turn into a history lesson isn't it?

"What's the Soviet Union?" Gauche asked.

"Where to begin... My knowledge of history is limited so I could be wrong when I say this. The Soviet Union was a large country that was created after the fall of the Russian Empire. Let me just say, when I say large, I mean it spanned across two continents and was the largest country in the world large. It was made up of what is modern day Belarus, Ukraine, the Russian Federation, and probably some other countries I can't remember. It was based on a Communistic government, please don't ask what that means, and wasn't exactly the best place to live, heck, it was awful to live in a country under their control, just look at East Germany, and please don't ask what I mean by East Germany because that's a different discussion entirely," I said. I think that just made it worse...

"You know what? I have a better idea, why don't you two go?" I suggested.

"Yeah, I like that better, no offense. Droite, would you like to go?" Gauche asked her sister.

"Yep, this one's about Gauche!" Droite said smiling. Gauche legitimately looked scared when she said that. This will be good.

"When we first met Yeager, I can explain more later, Gauche was blushing so I told Yeager in these words exactly, 'My sister thinks you're hot.'" Droite said nonchalantly. I'm dying of laughter right now.

"What... was his... reaction?" I asked through my laughter. Gauche looks horrified right now, but this is just too funny to not laugh at.

"He just said, 'Does she now?', while smiling," she told me excitedly.

"Don't worry Gauche, I'm sure that there are many people that agree with you there," I said while patting her on the back. I might have managed to make her feel better if it weren't for the fact that I was still laughing.

"I doubt that," Gauche muttered. Well, I saw a fanart of Yeager on deiventart once. The comments were something along the lines of, "this is the face of sexiness", so no, your aren't the only one. Also, I may or not agree with their opinions as well. Cough, cough, I do, cough, cough.

"You really shouldn't. You haven't seen some of the scary things I have, like 4chan, and please, please, don't ask what 4chan is. If people can like that, then I'm pretty sure people can find Yeager "hot". So help me if Yeager heard any of this conversation," I said. Heh, so help me if he can read my mind.

"I think we'll all be in trouble if he heard us," Droite said shrugging.

"Now it's my turn. Why don't I tell the story of the stuffed rabbit?" Gauche said. I'm going to guess this is revenge because Droite looks horrified.

"What's wrong with stuffed rabbits?" I asked. I can already tell this is going to be weird.

"For me, nothing. But when we were younger, we had a stuffed bunny rabbit that Droite was afraid of. Every night when we went to sleep, I would have to hide it or she would start crying the second she saw it," Gauche explained. Yep, this is revenge.

"It looked horrifying!" Droite yelled in protest.

"Really? I think we still have it. I'll go get it," Gauche said smirking as she jumped off the bed and left the room.

"Was it really that bad?" I asked Droite.

She nodded furiously. Well, I think that counts as an answer.

After a few moments of silence, the door opened to reveal Gauche, who had her hands behind her back. Droite crawled behind me, looking extremely unhappy. Alright, I'm ready for the spawn of Satan! Come at me!

"It's not that bad, see?" Gauche said as she held up... How do I describe this? It's looks like the child of Barbie and Muk. I mean Muk the pokemon. By that I mean the one made of sewage.

"...I know a better hiding place," I said to Droite as I pulled her into the closet before locking the door closed.

"That thing is scary, and this is coming from someone who spends her life watching some weird things. That... thing, is on the level seeing a wolf demon chomping on the bloody inwards of its living prey scary, and I'm sorry for that description, but that's what it is," I muttered under my breath to Droite as I hugged my knees in the corner of the dark closet. Droite nodded in agreement with my statement as she crawled into the other corner.

"It's not that bad! Just look at it for long enough, then it'll look cute!" Gauche said, obviously joking.

"Geez, you're more of a sadist than I am! And I can manipulation 3rd graders into making stupid noises while hitting an older kid with me just laughing the whole time, and yes, I really have done that before!" I yelled at her while trying to find a blanket to cover myself with. My search was successful. I found four blankets and threw half of them at Droite.

"What does sadist mean?" Gauche asked, her tone clearing my mind of any doubt that she actually knew what it meant.

"Why don't you ask anybody in this guild what it means? They can describe it perfectly!" I called out before throwing the two blankets over my head, effectively covering my whole body from view.

"What does it mean?" Gauche asked randomly. Strange, I don't think anyone else is here, I think...

"It describes someone who takes pleasure in another person's pain." Never mind. Of course it would be him.

"Can I ask what all the yelling is about?" Yeager asked.

"The horrid abomination that Gauche has!" Droite responded, her voice muffled by what was probably the blankets that she had also covered herself in.

"You know what abomination means, but your sister doesn't know what sadist means?" I whispered to her. She responded with a shrugging noise.

"What abomination-, never mind..." Yeager trailed off, presumably after seeing the 'thing' Gauche was holding.

"There's still room in here if you want to hide," I offered him.

"No, thanks for asking though," Yeager replied.

"We're just going to hide in here for a few more hours if you don't mind," I said as I stuck my hand out of the blankets to see if there was anything else to use to hide. My fingers found some pillows that I used to make a small pillow fort around me. I may or may not have made a pillow fort in here before.

"Go ahead, dinner's in two hours if you get hungry, " Yeager responded before I heard the opening and closing of a door. Wait...

"...When did he walk in here?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Lucky for us, after the 'my sister thinks you're hot' conversation," Gauche said. I can imagine her face. She's probably laughing at us on the inside.

"So... When exactly did he walk in here?" I asked again.

"That, I don't know. Droite?" she responded. Droite let out a negative grunt. That's not a very reassuring answer!

"So he might have actually been in here for the 'my sister thinks you're hot' conversation...?" I asked.

"You know... He might have..." Droite replied.

"Well... Good thing he can't read minds than or I have a feeling we'd all be screwed over," I said as I heard the two sisters grunt in agreement.

"Also, if you get rid of that 'thing', we can hide in the closet together! How does that sound?" I asked Gauche as I took the blanket off my face.

"Alright. I promise I don't have the stuffed animal with me," she said as she opened the door. She held up the 'thing' and threw it in a corner so that I could see that she had done it. She closed the door behind her and settled down, demolishing my pillow fort in the process.

"Now then, who wants to discuss what we were thinking during that conversation even though Yeager might randomly appear in here again?" I was met with the same answer from both of them.

"HELL NO!"

_Oh no, I'm screwed. They're starting to talk like me..._

* * *

_I sighed as I sat down in the office chair and stared at the paperwork in front of me. Having to deal with guild issues and those three was a hard enough job for a small army, let alone just one person. I would have to get through it though, just like any other obstacle, not that Rayne made it any easier._

_I couldn't help but have the sneaking suspicion that Rayne had done something to my memories. As with anyone who had a Terra blastia, she had her own gift, and unfortunately, the only thing that prevented her from using it on me was that it apparently gave her a headache._

_Rayne had been gifted with the ability to mess with people's memories, and if she felt like it, the perception of the world around them. It was rather unfair to me that she had been gifted with such a powerful ability, but life never really liked me did it? The only disadvantage that she had was that overuse of it could cause her severe headaches, and that she got even worse headaches from people with 'stronger' minds. She told me I was one of the people she couldn't use it on, but you can never know with Rayne, as she is quite manipulative. Not that I can talk I suppose._

_Gauche and Droite never and Droite never caused a problem unless they decided to play a prank on someone, which was never often enough for me to get mad at them, and the victim of their pranks always took it well. Their training has also gone better than I expected. I suppose I'm feeling proud that they're as good they are_

_Then there's the matter of Milieu. Her training was going a little better than what I expected, but it still wasn't ideal. She always seems to mess up whenever I try to give advice, not that it helps that I can barely hold a five minute conversation with her. At least Gauche and Droite can talk with her. That's one field she succeeds in at least, getting younger kids to like her._

_"Boss, mild problem," a subordinate says as he rushes in. I believe his name was Tyler. He's a good kid, I'm a little sad that he ended up wasting his life here._

_"Ja, what is it?" I replied._

_"There's a woman here who's demanding to see you. She won't leave and knocked out ten other members already," he said, sounding like he was trying not to aggravate me. I'm pretty sure I know who it is, and I don't know if I should be happy or sad about it._

_"Let me guess. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, and odd weapon choice, ja?" I ask even though I know the answer._

_"Yes, how did you-"_

_"I'll take care of it," I cut him off as I stood up and walked out of the room._

_Why must you always cause so much trouble? Then again, it would be odd if you didn't. After all,_

**_You are my sister, Monika._**

* * *

Just in case you couldn't tell, that last part was from Yeager's point of view. As much as I love him, I cannot, for the love of all those YouTube videos I've binge watched, figure out how he thinks. Not that you can figure out much from his limited time in the story. I suppose that I'm going to have to expand his personality quite a bit. Don't expect too many points of the story to be read from his view unless it's vital to the plot. In fact, don't expect many view changes at all except for plot points for that matter.

Also, I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling errors, but I haven't uploaded in so long, I just wanted to release it/not read this whole thing because it's 18,000 words.


	10. Chapter 10: YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!

I'm sorry.

Nicknames...

Estelle: Mitte?

Mitte: Yes Estellise?

Estelle: Why don't you call me Estelle like Yuri and Karol do?

Mitte: I can't give you a solid answer to that, not right now anyway. If it helps, I think Estelle in my head.

Estelle: Alright...

Mitte: Right, Karo!.

Karol: W-what?

Mitte: Kid really doesn't fit you. Have any ideas for a nickname?

Karol: That's all? How about Super Ultra-

Mitte: Too long. I'll go with C.C. since those are your initials.

Karol: But my name starts with a-

Mitte: WERE YA GUNNA SAY SOMETIN?

Karol: No...

I stopped walking as I heard a noise behind me. Is that a monster? But that was much too loud considering the monsters in this region are rather small.

"C.C., you owe me a thousand gald," I said loudly so Karol could hear me. Maybe if I stay here, whatever made that noise will come out.

"I've been hoping you had forgotten..." Karol said as he stopped walking as well. Estelle and Yuri noticed and stopped walking as well, Repede doing the same.

"Nope, it's money. Don't expect me to. Now, the gald please," I said, observing the surroundings while facing him.

"Fine," Karol said as he dug some gald out of his pocket. He walked forward and dropped it into my outstretched hand and started walking again. There it is.

"Karol, move," I said as I took out my right hand gun and pointed it where I just saw a flash of purple. I really hope it's not who I think it is.

"What? Why?" Karol asked, not moving like I just told him to.

"Just move, for f-," I cut myself off as I pushed Karol to the side right before a crossbow dart hit the exact place he was standing.

"What was that!?" Estelle yelled worriedly.

"I would assume it was a crossbow dart," I said while keeping my eyes on the position where the dart came from.

"We can guess that much, but from who?" Yuri replied.

"What makes you think I would know? My best guess is another one of those Red-Eyes, ," I answered him. If it really is who I think it is, they'll be leaving soon. Here's hoping that nothing weird happens.

"Mr. Famous?" Yuri asked.

"You'll see," I said as I lowered my gun after I heard rustling that had to be at least twenty meters away. It was probably her.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now. Let's go," I said as I started to walk off. The other stayed where they were, but eventually followed as well.

The Red-Eyes

Karol: At Halure, were those the Red-Eyes? So you have both the Imperial Knights and the Red-Eyes after you?

Yuri: Yeah, I seem to be a big hit with all the weirdos.

Mitte: I told you. You're .

Karol: What exactly did you do to become so popular?

Yuri: There's twenty-one years worth of stuff. Listing it all might take a while.

Karol: On second thought I don't want to hear it.

Mitte: I do!

Yuri:*mildly surprised* You do?

Mitte: Yeah, I want to compare our rap sheets! *smirks*

Yuri: How about at a later time?

Mitte: Sounds good! Just know that I won't forget!

Karol: Compare rap sheets...?

"Finally, we're here," I mutter under my breath. Walking the whole day is leaving my feet feeling like I went around a rainforest looking for some guy named Charlie. Seriously, Charlie, it's really mean of you to disguise yourself as a villager, your making it annoyingly hard to find you. All we want to do is find and or kill you and your friends in the red star C club, and even then we might just demolish your club and leave you and your friends. Actually, that's what we did. After we lost to Charlie and friends.

"It looks like this is Aspio..." Estelle said as she looked around. No, it's obviously the land of shady individuals that have bad clothing sense, ha ha ha. I'm kidding. It was a joke. I was joking. No I wasn't. Maybe I was.

"It's so gloomy and damp here... It's giving me the chills, too," Karol said as he observed our surroundings.

"It's because this city is in a cavern," Estelle explained.

"I wonder if the lack of sun here drives people to do shady things... Like stealing blastia cores," Yuri said under his breath.

"I like it here! Who needs the sun," I said shrugging as I walked forward. I can feel their stares.

"Are you okay, Mitte? You've been acting weird," Yuri asked me.

"I'm in a good mood. You should be happy, it lowers the chance of me doing... things... to Karol," I replied as I turned around to face him.

"Things? What does that mean?" Karol asked. I just realized something... I'm acting more like Jade Curtiss than Yuri Lowell. Oh well, they're both cool.

"Is it-"

"No, it's not, and it's completely unbelievable that you would say something like that! Actually, it's not that unbelievable, but you get the point," I yelled to cut off Estelle's sentence the second I figured out what she was going to say.

"Are you-"

"DA! I'm sure!" I yelled at her again so that she would stop asking. She's probably asking out of genuine concern, but she could at least ask somewhere else...

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Karol asked Yuri. Geez, you're 12, you should know what we mean. I knew when I was ten!

"If you're going to enter, can you show us your passport?" one of the guards asked us. ...They were probably watching us the whole time...

"Our... Passport?" Estelle asked. Ah, right, passport. Do I show mine or do I let Karol break into the library?

"This is an Imperial facility, we can't just let anyone in, can we?" the knight said.

"Passport? You don't happen to have one of those, do you?" Karol asked Yuri. I do! Just ask me!

"I don't, Mitte, would you happen to-" YES I DO!

"Passport, right. Is it really necessary for me to do this?" I asked as I pulled out the small paperback book from my sleeve that was my passport. I can feel their stares.

"Yes, it is miss. All guests must show their passports, no matter who they might be," the guard said as he looked at my passport.

"I assume you're here on guild business than?" the guard questioned.

"Da, I suppose you could call it that. We need to meet miss Mordio-"

"M-MORDIO!?" the guards yelled simultaneously.

"Da, may my comrades and I pass then?" I ask as I took my passport back from them and put it back in my sleeve.

"I- uh, um-"

"May we pass?" I asked again.

"Y- yes..." the one I took my passport from muttered. I walked past him after I saw everyone else start walking.

"Can I ask why you had a passport?" Yuri asked. No, you can't.

"Oh, no reason!" I said cheerfully as I walked up the hill to the town's plaza. This is a really big hill...

"What you mean 'miss Mordio'?" Estelle asked.

"I mean what I said," I said with a smile as I turned around to face her. ...Walking backwards up a hill is hard...

"You mean that Mordio is a she?" Karol asked.

"Yeah, she is. I don't know why you always think ambiguous figures are male," I told him before turning around to face forward again. Cough, cough, Judith, cough, cough.

"Ambiguous figures?" Yuri asked. ...

...What...?

OH SHIT!

"What's your question?" I asked as I turned around to face Yuri, pretending I hadn't heard him correctly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Yuri said. Thank you, Our Lady of Perpetual Exemption, thank you.

"Alright then. Once we get to the plaza, it's a direct right to Mordio's house," I said as I turned around, giving a mental sigh of relief. I'm going to have to construct a lie for that question since he'll probably ask it again.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't want to move anymore. Can we go to the inn?" I asked as we got to the plaza. They're giving me weird looks...

"I agree with her there," Estelle chimed in. At she's not giving me a weird look.

"Alright, show us the way. I have to say, I never expected you to say that first," Yuri said, sounding mildly surprised.

"My stamina is and always will be, crap," I replied as I took a left turn to the inn.

"Is that why you don't use a sword?" Yuri asked.

"Yes and no. I don't use sword because it's too generic, I like flashy things. I don't do close combat because my stamina is crap," I answered.

"Okay then... What would you use for close combat?" Yuri asked. That's a good question.

"I... Don't know..." I trailed out as I stopped in front of the library. If this were an anime, they'd have sweatdrops right now.

"This is the library, not the-"

"Aspio's inn is in the library. It's literally bookshelves, but it's surprisingly comfortable," I cut off Karol as I opened the door.

"This is..." Estelle trailed of as she looked around the ginormous library. Right, she's a book freak.

I let the group observe the library for a few minutes before I started walking again. I'm surprised they let us bring in Repede, of course, it could just be that they've not noticed him yet. ...I hope dogs are allowed... I'll be in trouble if they aren't...

"Come along, I rather not stay still for too long, it makes your feet hurt faster," I said as I walked down the flight of stairs to the bookshelves that served as an inn. The majority of the group followed me, but Estelle stayed behind. She probably didn't hear me. Oh well, we'll be easy enough to spot from where she is.

"How much is it for three ro-, uh, bookshelf room thingies for one night?" I asked with a joking smile. The woman who manned the inn smiled at my obvious attempt at humor. She's probably not from here. Meanwhile, the group behind me wasn't as happy.

"Three...?" Karol muttered. Repede gave a woof in reply.

"That will be 275 gald," the woman replied. Yes! My humor worked! It's 25 gald less now!

"Alright," I said as I slid the gald I had in my jacket pocket towards her.

"Pick out whichever one you want, we don't have many guests," the woman told me as I walked past, the group behind me following into the windowless corridor. It's a little weird that all the lights are blue, but it's pretty at the same time.

"You got-,"

"Estelle should be the one to sleep by herself. Karol, you decide if you want to sleep in a bookshelf with me, Repede, or Yuri. I'll warn you now, I take forever to fall asleep and tend to shift a lot," I cut him off. I have an excuse to back this three room thing up if they get in their question. I can do it. I think.

"I guess Yuri... But-"

"Alright then. Any objections?" I cut him off again. You know... This is actually really fun...

"Why did you get three ro-"

"No? Great, I advise the shelves towards the back as they have more room. Let's go then," I said ignoring Karol wihile twitching inwardly. I don't really like dogs, especially the ones that are Repede's size. This is ironic because I had a dog back in my days of 'normal' life. However, he wasn't Repede's size.

"Not to be rude, but I think you would prefer beinging in the same... bookshelf with me more than Repede," Yuri said as we were halfway to the back.

I sighed at his comment before replying with, "I really do to be honest. I have a mild... fear... of big dogs."

I heard Karol snicker behind me before muttering under his breath, "Afraid of dogs, hah."

"Yes, and spiders too. Both for very good reasons. For instance, in the dog's case, I was mentally scarred at age of four by dog that almost bit my foot off. Then in case of spiders... I blame my sisters. They put... a shit ton of spiders in my room once for fun and to hear me scream. At least they didn't hear me scream since... How to say it... I was frozen in terror. It took them about an hour for them to realize, 'hey, she hasn't made any noises, and she's definitely awake by now. I think we should check on her!'" I said, reminding myself of a horrid memory. Ugh...

"And what happened next?" Yuri asked, his tone of voice on the border of intrigue and mock. Oh well, maybe I can give them nightmares.

"Well, I learned that spiders were fake and had nightmares about being dropped into pit of spiders for the next few weeks or so. Also, before you make fun of me for that, imagine being dropped into pit of spider, then make fun of me," I can hear Karol trying not to laugh and he's doing a really bad job of it.

"Maybe I should drop you into pit of spiders, Karol. Believe me, I can. I have... connections, to say the least anyway," I said while looking Karol over my shoulder. His snickering subsided when he saw the look I was giving him, which would be a look saying, "I'm not joking, and I'll enjoy hearing you scream."

"Also, Karol, can you get Estellise? We'll just be all the way in back, mkay?" I asked him. Mkay? Really, self? Next you'll be saying "my darling hunnies", and you be a womanizer... You don't even get the fairy wings or depressing past, you'll just have Zelos' personality, which is the one thing his fans hate about him.

"S-sure...," he replied before running away, Repede following him.

"Did you really have to do that?" Yuri asked.

"What are you referring to? The bookshelves or that I'm being mean to kid?" I answered confused. I really don't know what he means.

"Both."

"Money and maturity," I replied. Not the best answer but everyone who knows me well enough will know.

"Maturity?" Yuri asked, clearly confused.

"I know eight year olds that are more mature then he is. It's strange that he's way he is since he grew up in guilds, and it's even weirder when you remember he's part of the Hunting Blades," I answered. Yes, those eight years olds I'm talking about are Gauche and Droite. I know they aren't eight anymore, but now that I think about, they were really mature for eight year olds.

"What would you define as mature?" Yuri asked. That's a good question. I might have to give an answer other than, "WHEN THEY AREN'T ANNOYING LITTLE *insert profanity here*!".

"When a twelve year old me can hold a stable conversation with them without getting annoyed, and/or when I'm not able to bend them to my will anymore." I answered. ...That sounded a lot better in my head... Luckily, that's not the only thing I think shows maturity, or else a lot of weird people would be mature to me. Not to mention, I gotta makem think Ima weirdo, just four da lolz. Ugh, I'm never doing that again.

"..."

"Let me elaborate, when I say bend them to my will, I mean when they won't blindly follow you. Kids will believe anything you say. You can make them believe anything from flying spaghetti monster to that there's elephants standing on top of giant sea turtle that supports the planet. Heck, you could make them believe that Scientology is the true way of life. I got two third grade girls, a fourth grade girl, and a third grade boy to do whatever I told them to do when I was twelve," I explained to Yuri in the best I could. It's hard to put it into words without sounding like a complete douche. I also really did get those kids to do whatever I wanted, of course, this was on Earth, and I wasn't mean enough to make them do anything bad.

"I know what you mean. Now that I think about it, Ashley pretty much was able to get some other kids we played with to do what she wanted too. She even got Flynn to do what she wanted sometimes," Yuri said as we finally got to the end of the rows of bookshelves while I flopped down in the bookshelf in the corner. These things are probably half the size of a regular inn room.

"Ashley never seemed the person to do that. I did it because I'm not exactly the nicest person in world, and having control over people lets me play pranks on others much more efficiently. Ashley however, she was one of people that I could get to do what I wanted with close to no effort, so it surprises me that she could do that, since most people that I know that can control people are people that would fight back at me in some sarcastic manner," I replied. ...There aren't many people I can have this kind of conversation with...

"That sounds like what I did," Yuri said as he sat down across from me in the bookshelf. The shelves in the back are definitely bigger, I can actually stand in here and jump up and still have room. ...Then again, I am only 5'2"... So that's somewhere around 155 centimeters? Well, it makes me feel taller when I put I like that because I'm an American and I don't understand the metric system!

"It's not often I can have conversation like this with people. It always seems to fly over their heads," I said quietly. Hopefully I can get a better understanding of how Yuri's mind works, that's always helpful.

"Well, a lot of people see the world differently and therfore think and do different things," Yuri said. Geez, that's pretty much a philosophical explanation of life right there. Four points the .

"Yes, at least I don't throw tax collectors into rivers like a certain someone. Then again, I would probably do something like that if I got really annoyed," I said. Yes, I got that from the game, but Ashley told me that once. "Hey, by the way, one of my friends threw an imperial tax collector in the river yesterday." Those where her exact words...

Yuri smiled for a few seconds before a much more serious look appeared on his face. "Mitte?"

Here comes the storm. "What is it?"

"Why are you traveling with us? Karol I get, but you really have no reason, so what are your reasons for traveling with us?" Yuri asked. Fair enough, though, I would have asked that long before if I were in his position since I'm so paranoid about other people.

"It's nice and all to travel by yourself, but it gets hard psychologically sometimes. Humans are social creature, and as much as I hate crowds of people, even I need to talk to someone every once in a while. Besides, Ashley will kill me if I let you get hurt, no matter the reason," I asked. Yuri's face relaxed a bit from my answer. I guess I sounded legitimate enough then, probably because that wasn't a lie, Ashley really will try to kill me if they get hurt.

"It sounds like your rather experienced. if you don't mind me asking, what's your job?" Yuri asked. YES, I DO MIND YOU ASKING! It was a joke. I'm joking. Definitely joking.

"I'm a mercenary," I answered. He's going to asked more, I can tell.

"A mercenary has an Aspio passport?" Yuri asked. My plan is finally coming together! Ahahahaha- ack! ...Don't ask how I can choke on my mental laughing...

"I'm also member of guild that works with blastia," I replied. That's true both ways, Ruin's Gate is Ruin's Gate, and Leviathan's Claw deals with Hoplon blastia a lot. HAH! THEY CAN'T CALL ME A BIG FAT LIAR!

"What's the guild's name?" Yuri asked. This can go in one of two ways. I could not answer him, which would bring up suspicion about my identity, which would be answer when they find out I'm a Ruin's Gate member, which will remove suspicion from me for a while, and when it rises again, I can use the excuse of my future knowledge, which should get rid of all suspicion for even longer. I could also tell him Ruin's Gate... or even better~!

"Leviathan's Claw," I said, trying my best to sound serious. His face is hilarious.

"The g-guild those Red Eyes are f-from?" Yuri stuttered out. Oh my god, he actually believed me.

"You need to learn that 75 percent of what comes out of my mouth is joke. That statement was part of the 75 percent," I said with a small smile. I really don't think he would suspect I'd be part of that guild after I made a joke about it. He would think that I'm not stupid enough to do that, hopefully, anyway.

"Sorry, it's just because you said it so seriously, that's all," Yuri said, definitely relived. Why does everyone say that?

"If I'm talking seriously, 9 times out of ten I'm joking," I told him. I've told this to so many people, it's not even funny anymore.

"That's good to know," he said before looking out of the small bookshelf we were in.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. It seems that my plan ended up working, he didn't ask more about what guild I was in, and I got in some useful information in about my sarcastic tendencies. Wonderful, something is going correctly.

"Wow, she's asleep already?" Karol asked Yuri. Jerk, you woke me up.

"Yeah, somehow." I'm not really asleep, just pretending to be now. Why? Why not.

"She must have been more tired then she let on," Estelle said. I'm not, I'm really not.

"Anyway, you'll be sleeping by yourself, alr-"

"Grrr!" Nice input Repede! Unfortunately, I think I know what's happening.

"I have to thank you for being in such a secluded area, it makes my job so much easier."

Shit. I was right.

"Wha-! Who-, ah! Yuri, help- mmf!"

"Shut up and I might not have to hurt you. You're not the one she has a death wish for." Thank god I have my hand on one of my guns.

"What do you want?" Yuri, how nice for you to take charge, but she'll probably tell us.

"One of my coworkers has a death wish for your friend there, I thought I would help her." Coworker? That's the best you could come up with?

"Why would your coworker want to kill her?" Eh... Well...

"She has a short fuse." She wasn't like this before.

"Karol, I'll- ah!"

"Don't interfere, then I won't have to slit your pretty little throat, little miss princess." Then again...

"Can't you at least tell us what she did before you start waving those things around?"

"All that you need to know is that if you try to defend her, there's going to be a sad, sad, sad day for your loved ones when they find your mangled body floating in a river." It's probably my fault.

"First of all I wasn't sleeping, second of all, why the hell didn't you try to wake me up, and lastly, for fucks sake, why are you so happy about us being in a secluded area away from people if all your going to do is be loud and attract people?" I complained as I stood up, keeping my left arm out of view in my jacket.

Right outside of the bookshelves alcove stood a woman in her mid twenties with long purple hair and purple eyes who was dressed ninja attire. Unfortunately, she's currently holding a sword to Karol's throat and has another pointing at Yuri. I like her, I really do, I've known her for years, but this is ridiculous, I left her in charge of the espionage department because I could trust that she wouldn't do stuff like this. If I knew she would end up like this, I would have chosen her boyfriend instead. He's much more level headed then she is right now...

"Oh? She said you spoke weird, but I never expected a Russian accent, that's new in the circus of freaks," she said, obviously mocking me. Time to get her really mad at me

"Oh, maybe, Violet, there's a lot of weird things in this circus,"

"..." I think I shocked her more than I thought I would have. I'm actually mildly concerned.

"What is it dear? Violet is your name, right? Oh wait, I wasn't supposed to know that was I? Although, I know plenty things I bet I shouldn't," I said. ...I can already tell where this is going...

"Why don't you say some then," Violet replied.

"Let's see, let's start with the fact that I would never want you as fellow guildsmen, I mean really, you sold out your guild to Leviathan's Claw. I could never have a traitor like you around me, who knows what you might try to do. I'd be so scared, with how merciless you are, you tried to kill your own sister! I hear she still isn't over it. Of course, it isn't your fault now is it. It's her fault, I bet she indoctrinated you into believing everything she said, after all, every naughty dog has an awful own who's really at fault. I wonder what she looks like, I bet she's hideous! Nyet, she couldn't be, how else would she get you to obey her every command? Although-"

"Shut up." I went way too far. Though, she lasted longer than I thought she would.

"You told me to speak, and now you're telling me to shut up. My, you don't have good temper at all," I said with a sigh. It kills me to be like this to her, she was the source of my sanity for at least a year.

"Yes, well now I would prefer it if you shut up," she said through gritted teeth. That's a really bad comeback on her part...

"Fine, fine. Now then, I appreciate the thought and all of wanting to have a conversation, but I seriously have to question why you haven't tried to attack me yet," I said nonchalantly. ...Her expression says she forgot she was holding two weapons...

"Kid, I'll let you go if you and your friends leave peacefully and pretend that this isn't happening. Just know that the other option is that I kill you all here and I'll make sure your deaths painful, mkay?" Violet said way too cheerfully. Then again, she's nothing like some other nut jobs I needed to put up with. COUGH, Zagi, COUGH.

"C.C., just nod," I said as emotionless as I could to... scare him into submission? Something like that... Goo.

Karol did as I said and nodded. Violet left go of him and shoved him towards the way to the exit, which he used as a chance to run away. I looked at Yuri and Estelle and gave them a look for them to go as well, which they did, with Repede following right behind them.

"We should be done in... 10, 20, 15 minutes or so. Ah, actually, just wait for one of us to appear out of thin air!" I yelled loud enough so they could hear. Alright, I'm ready for shit to hit the fan.

"Now then, shall we begi-,"JERK! I was cut of mid sentence when Violet ran at me. She tried to cut head off with one sword after swinging the other at my shoulder to distract me. Unfortunately, I already know this move since she used it so much, not to mention I know unavoidable weak point of it, which is that because I'm so short, I can duck it and move behind her.

"That's dumb move. First of all, you should have realized that I'm short, therefore, able to duck it. I get that you might have thought that I'm not fast enough to dodge it, but that was a risk you shouldn't have taken. Not to mention, I was in corner, which blocks your mobility, but look now! You're the one in corner! Not to mention-, ah. I probably shouldn't be helping you, right? I always end up making that mistake," I said, trying to give her advice. I might as well help her, because if all goes as planned...

"Yes, you shouldn't." I might be able to get her to join us.

"Anyway, can we do this fight without weapons? I'd have unfair advantage since I use guns. Whoever gets knocked to the ground first looses, alright?" I proposed. The fact that she isn't trying to have a constant fight proves that she's not as invested in this fight as she tries to make it look like.

"Alright, though, I doubt you would win. You're really short, as in midget short, you know that right?" Violet said, faking concern while sheathing her weapons. I can't help it, I snickered at that. This is so ironic, this is incredibly ironic, this is on the level of ironic that I want to burst out laughing while rolling on the floor. Not to mention 5'2" is the average height for a Japanese female.

"Forgive me if I start laughing. Anyway, no weapons, deal?" I asked as I held up my right hand. This is unfair too since I know that she's an aggressive fighter that uses punches, which matches up terribly with my fighting style which is mainly a switch of aggressive to defensive as needed kicks. In other words, this is pretty much Neo versus Yang, and if you know what happened in that fight, you'll know Yang lost, really badly. Oh, spoilers for RWBY season two episode something.

She walked towards me and shook my hand, keeping it there after she was done. Well, her strength is in her arms, so my best guess is that she's going to try to pull me forward. Meh, good thing that I already know how to counter this move too since she taught it to me.

"3...2...Begin."

Violet did exactly as I thought she would, she pulled me forward to send me off balance, and then she would let go of me and try to hit me in the back to prevent me from getting up, effectively allowing her to throw me to the ground. Of course, that won't work because I can just grab onto her and use my weight to drag her down, but that would end up with me on the ground, and her on top of me, so instead, I pulled her into the direction of the wall, which we were close enough to so that I could run into it to support myself. Well, that fixed that.

Violet stared at me for a few seconds, thinking that I would attack, but after I didn't, she ran forward and tried to punch me in the face. I just moved the upper part of my body to avoid it to annoy her, which it did. She sent more and more punches my way, and I just dodged it again and again, using the least amount of body movement possible. Now I just need to wait for her to mess up.

Eventually she did when she moved herself far enough back that I had room to lean back enough for me to be able to kick her in the stomach, and with that momentum, I jumped forward and turn to hit her in her side. She grabbed my leg and tried to pull me downwards, which I allowed and used to my advantage by using my other leg to kick her in the back, successfully knocking her over. Now, how to deflate her ego, even more. Oh, sit on her...

I did just that. I sat on the middle of her back as crossed my legs as I felt her flinch from my weight. I waited a few seconds before saying, "That was way too sloppy of performance from an ace assassin. Did something happen? Family member died? Boyfriend left you? Or did you really get that angry from my taunts? Yeah, probably it. Although, that really shouldn't have worked on you, but it did. Would you like to tell me why?"

"You're heavy."

"That's not answer, and that's not me, that's the weapons. I have sniper rifle under my coat, and if you're wondering how that works, ask your guild leader," I said while I observed my gloves. I'm not kidding, I put my sniper rifle under my coat when we were walking here. Of course, it can transform into a smaller form.

"Just kill me already," Violet grumbled out. Uh, well, wasn't expecting that.

"Why would I do that? Also,would you like to know secret?" I asked her as I leaned backwards so that my head was on hers.

"No, I don't." Wah.

"I think you do!" I cheerfully said as I flipped over so I was lying on my stomach and not my back. I can feel her flinching from my weight. Okay, the weight might not all be from the weapons...

"No, I really don't."

"Mh... Well, I'm telling you anyway," I leaned closer and whispered in her ear in my normal standard American accent, "My name isn't actually Mitte, it's Milieu, and I'm not a midget, that's and offensive to midgets."

"You're kidding me." Nope.

"What do you want me to say to prove it? Let's see, screw the NSA, Edward Snowden is a hero, hashtag EdwardSnowdenMissesHotPockets. John Oliver equals Christian Grey? The new mascot of Marlboro is Jeff the Diseased Lung in a Cowboy Hat? What else do you want me to say to prove I'm not a midget?" I asked as I sat back up. Yes, I'm focusing on the wrong topic, but she called me short, I'm mad.

"What did you say to Rayne to make her shut up about World War Two?" Right, that. Well...

"I went and grabbed my collection of books on wars from the 1900s and dropped them down in front of her and told her to read them. It was only a pile of... fifty-six books I would say. She read them all, and she stopped asking after she read Between Shades of Grey. It's not a romance novel. I think Yeager liked me better after that," I said as I got off her and sat on the ground.

Violet was silent for a few moments before she sat up and faced me, her bangs covering her eyes, she whispered, "So, it's not a dream? It's really you."

"No, it's not a dream, and yes, you can hit me." Shi-! ...Shouldn't have said that...

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I HAD TO DO TO AFTER YOU LEFT? DO YOU KNOW HOW-"

"I imagine it was a lot of work on your part, yes, but that sector of the guild shouldn't exist either, I created it without permission, therefore, punishment had to be enacted as I broke the guild laws. To be fair, he didn't want to make the sentence so long, but my reasoning was that I shouldn't be treated differently from any other guild member. If you stretch the rule for one person, you'll do it for others eventually, and that will soon leave you with no rules, and no guild. Does it really make sense for you to yell at me now? As it is, it's amazing he still let the espionage division continue, probably because it was useful for him," I cut her off as I put pressure on the place she slapped me. This will be hard to explain.

"I guess, but-"

"No buts or I guesses. Does it make sense for you to yell at me when the only thing I did was accept my punishment and leave the guild for a certain amount of years? Does it?" I switched voices, but I don't think I switched personalities.

"N-no. It doesn't."

"There we go. Now please take this moment to realize that your being scolded by soneone who's six years younger than you," I said with a smile. She let out a small laugh and moved the bangs from her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you leaving also have to deal with that?" Violet asked a question that I really didn't want to answer, mostly because I didn't want to think about it.

"A little, but she hates me now anyway so that doesn't matter. So, here's my proposal. When we get to Nor Harbor, which will probably take a few days, can you come with us? It'll help a lot," I asked her.

She looked surprised for a few seconds before saying, "You're kidding me."

And then she jumped on me.

"Of course I will! I can't leave my adorable little Milieu to go all by herself anymore!"

"Choking! Dying! Please! Off!"

After I struggled to get her off me for a few seconds, I finally asked, "This may seem like a weird request but... Can you punch me in the place that you slapped me?"

"Why?" she asked, confused by my request. I don't blame her.

"It's going to be hard to explain how I wasn't hit once by a well-trained assassin. The only reason I could counter you was because I know how all your moves work, and I have to see a move a few times before I can learn to counter it. So do it." This won't hurt, right...?

"Are you sure?" Ah, who am I kidding? It'll hurt.

"Yes, just do it before I regret it." Please don't hurt too much.

"Alright..."

IT HURTS

I walked towards the group of three and a dog while rubbing the place where Violet hit me. She had used a healing arte on it, but it's still tingling, and you can see it as well.

"Mitte! What happened!?" Estelle asked/yelled/loudlysaid the second she saw me.

"I got punched in the face, tha- ack, that's it, don't worry, I healed it already," I answered, pretending my face hurt when my American accent almost slipped through.

I looked at the rest of the group. They're looking at me weirdly... How do I explain this? ...Ugh, well... LIE! LIE YOUR FACE OFF, MILIEU, LIE UNTIL YOU CAN'T ANYMORE!

"I knew some of that from various jobs that I do, the rest was really speculation that was somehow true," I eventually said to answer their questioning stares. Okay, that's not completely a lie, I can't get in trouble for that.

"You might have also gone a little to far in taunting h-"

"I was a bitch, I know. That's also why Clara doesn't like me," I finished for Yuri.

"Who's Clara?" Estelle asked. Eh, this would be brought up eventually

"Who this is happening because of. Anyway, let's go and sleep!" I said, sounding serious for the first sentence before switching to sounding like a three year old and skipping back the way I came, dragging along a surprised Estelle.

"I can't tell what she's thinking. First she was serious, then she was... that, and now she's playing the insane card," I heard Karol whisper behind me.

"If it helps, my sarcasm always stays with me!" I turned around to shout at him. ...It's hard to skip backwards...

Now then, tomorrow we meet Rita. YES!

"I think most people knock first." Not the people I know.

"So now what? Do we break in?" Yes! Yuri, you are the one with that good ideas!

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Shut up, Estelle, it's perfect!

"What're you talking about? It's perfect! X, you try!" Do it, Karol! I'm really just telling you to do it because I don't want to, but I'm probably going to do it anyway!

"M-me? I-"

"Yes! You! Just try to open it with little lock picking!"

"Um, okay..."

"Aren't you a little too excited about breaking into someone's house?" Yuri asked me? That's probably true, but... we can just blame it on Karol.

"That's probably true, but it's some level of excitement, and that's better than being stressed out when you realize a deadline is coming up soon and you have to finish research paper or you'll be screwing over at least couple hundred people, only to learn that you had another week," I started to randomly say. I think I get an award for saying that long of a sentence yet adding nothing to the conversation. Yay!

"Okay..."

"I got it!" Karol yelled. Alright, let's see if I'm in the mood or not to let Karol get hit by a fireball. I think I am!

"Inside! Go!" I said cheerily as I pushed Karol through the door we just opened, Yuri, Estelle, and Repede following after us.

We spread out and looked around Rita's house, this is technically breaking and entering, but... Meh, I've done worse. Karol was looking at some of the blastia on Rita's desk, while Estelle was looking at some of the books- hey, isn't that... Wow, it is. I'm amazed.

I walked to the bookshelf after avoiding the lage cluter Rita was in, and tried to reach the book that caught my eye. Keyword tried, I'm too short to reach it. Estelle noticed it and got it down for me. I nodded in thanks and looked at the cover of the book. I'm speechless, this is the special addition copy, she must really like this book. After all, there's only ten copies of the book. ...It was a pain to write all of them...

"Heeelp!" That was Karol getting hit by a fireball-, oh well, even if I wanted to help, it seems I can't. At least the damage doesn't look too bad.

Like the awful person I am, I went back to looking through the book and ignored their conversation. She even put in sticky notes, except they aren't really sticky notes, they're just pieces of paper, because adhesive doesn't exist here. Let's see, go to the ruins and look at this, ask how samples are analyzed if you ever meet him- her, not him! I get that my last name doesn't completely allude to female, as it is a unisexual name, but I refer to myself as female in this book! Get the facts straight!

"You!" Huh?

"Me?" I asked as I looked up from the book to see Rita pointing at me, very mad. Oh noes...

"YES! YOU! DROP THAT BOOK! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EXPENSIVE IT IT?" Yes I do, I wrote this by hand and it was painful, but still, the money I got from the books wasn't enough to remove the huge callus on my finger that I got from writing them. Wasn't worth it, but, rabid fans.

"If it's so expensive, why do you want me to drop it?"

"You get what I mean! Put it down!"

"Nyet, I don't get it. So, where do you want me to put it down? Floor? Table? Your head?" I'm so mean, but this is so fun.

"Just give it to me!" she yelled as she took the book from me in a split second. Wow...

"It's expensive book, I get it, but I'm sure you could easily get another one with your position-"

"No, I wouldn't be able to! Only ten copies of the special edition were made!"

"What was the point of buying special edition? Wouldn't it be same as regular one?"

"Because this one was written by hand by the author himself! They even put in the effort of-"

"In other words, it was made to get money out of rabid fans?" To be fair, it was actually done because so many people asked, but nobody really knows this

"No, it was done because so many people asked him to!" Okay, she's a rabid fangirl, I'm scared, where's a closet for me to hide in, I really need it, I'm scared, I need that closet, get me a closet, somebody get me a closet to hide in! NO REALLY, GET ME A CLOSET TO HIDE IN! GET ME ONE!

"What makes you think they're male?" I asked after I spotted a door that might work as a closet. I NEED A CLOSET!

"They never state their gender, so..."

"You automatically assume they're male?"

"Yes."

"Well, she's female, and you must not have been reading too well because she even refers to herself as female. Lesson learned for us all, don't think they're a guy just because you don't know. Just say they." I think I almost went on a rant there. Now then, closet! Or not...

"Wait, why do you know so much about-"

"Not point! Yuri, I think you were interrogating miss Mordio?" I cut off Rita before she could continue and let them finsh their talk. Right after I said that, Yuri put his sword- well, actually he's using an axe now, to Rita's side. You're doing it wrong! You put it at their neck! Not a meter away from them!

"Good point. Since you seem to have so many tricks up your sleeve, why did you bother skipping town when you stole the Lower Quarter's blastia in Zaphias?" This is literally the worst interrogation I have ever seen. The worst. Now pretend that was in a British dying industrial town accent, it makes it better.

"What? You're calling me a thief. Have you ever heard of common sense'?" Yes, but lots of people don't have common sense. Although, I probably believe that because it was drilled into my brain since birth by my dad along with, "Many people can't handle the truth," and the classic "They would never do *insert thing there* where I'm from!"

"Sure." We spied on UNICEF. Sure, who cares. Again, I don't understand my own thought process.

"So your break into a home, call the owner a thief, and wave a sword in their face. What the hell kind of sense is that?" Well, actually it's an axe, but... Also, that sounds like a drug raid, except they call the person a criminal and wave a gun in their face. I would be in my own personalized closet with personalized darkness and personalized furniture if that happened.

And that's where I stopped paying attention. Until...

"And the height matches up too-"

"You weren't even there when blastia was stolen!" I cut off Karol. He wasn't, which makes me think that was bad writing from the directors or they were trying to make Karol seem weird.

"..." Really? That's your response, Karol? Wow.

"I told you, I have no idea what you're... ...Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Follow me."

"What? Maybe you didn't hear me. We're not finished here..." That had so much conviction in it.

"Just follow me would you? There's some talk that some thieves have turned up in the Shaikos Ruins." And now I shall take the people that just broke into my house to a top secret area, because why not?

"Thieves? Are you sure about that?"

"It came from an Imperial Knight who asked me for help. It should be trustworthy." Trust but verify, yet another thing drilled into my brain since birth, courtesy of my dad.

The other three started to group together and whispered about something. Probably about Rita, but that's really not my concern right now. I have to get to Nor soon. I stuck around to meet Rita, but now that I think about it, it would have been better if I left this morning, as it's either transportation plan a or transportation plan b. The first one will take a day at the most and won't tire me, b will barely take any time, but I'll be out for a day. A has its own risks that I don't want to take, so I suppose I'll be going with b. ...I'm not looking forward to it, though.

"Finished chatting? Let's go."

"All right, but don't even think about making a break for it."

Yadda, yadda, yadda, more back and forth, jail, follow, run, we'll go with you. Yadda, ect cetera. Finally, a chance for me to cut in.

When we had left Rita's hut, shack, thing, I finally spoke my mind and said, "I just realized I have to meet somebody at Nor Harbor, is it okay if I go on ahead?"

"Really, you have to go? Do you promise to come with us again when we arrive in Nor?" Estelle asked me. She's the Collette of Vesperia isn't she? Yeah, she is.

"Why not? Of course, it depends on the situation, but I probably will." Besides, I need to go to Torim anyway, may as well go with them.

"Who do you need to meet?" Yuri asked. I know there wasn't any suspicion in his voice, but my brain wants to tell me there is. I'm 99.9999909 percent sure there isn't, though.

"Someone who's obsessed with me who I haven't seen for years." That's unfortunately a pretty accurate description of Violet. How she got to be like that? Well... That's something I love to not think about, or I tend to get rather... violent.

"..." That's pretty much the general tone of all of our conversations so far. I make no sense, but they nodded and agree anyway.

"Anyway, I need to get some stuff first, so, see you when I do!" I said as I ran off to the library while waving to them. Everything is in the library, the inn, shops, everything. It's's a pain but useful at the same time.

Once I got to the library door, I paused and leaned against the wall to get catch my breath. I love abusing that ability of mine way too much, it's ruining the small amount of stamina I managed to build up in ten years... It's going to be the death of me, I swear.

Now what? Violet told the rest to head on, so they're all probably at Nor since it takes a day to get to the hill and a day to get from the hill to Nor, not to mention half a day to get through Ehmead. I might as well just use that option... Ugh...

I'm not looking forward to passing out...

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the marker I had left a Nor after placing a marker underneath my feet, and poured a small amount of my energy into my blastia to establish a connection. I paused after a few seconds to check that everything was safe and that no people were around the marker I left. I don't feel any warm-bodied creatures, unless you count the ant that's drowning in a puddle.

After not detecting anyone, I let a steady stream of what I guess would be TP flow into the marker underneath my feet and let it form a stable connection with the one in Nor. I already depleted a fourth of my strength, so I might as well continue. This is going to give me a bad headache.

I let the rest of my strength seep through, leaving enough for me to be able to walk to safety when I got there, and let myself be pulled through to the other marker, and letting all of the energy I stored in the space between the markers to pull me to Nor Harbor. I'm going to hate this.

"You idiot, you should have at least changed clothes first. You can be so stupid at times. Oh well, it's what makes you cute," a young woman with purple hair said as she pulled a sheet over another younger girl.

She pulled up a stool and sat next to the bed that the girl she was watching was sleeping in, before saying, "I miss watching you sleep... Just so you know, that sounded a lot better in my head..."

She sighed before she directed her eyes to the door where she knew one of her comrades was listening from. She knew she should probably be annoyed, but she really wasn't with the amount of times this had happened.

"Clara, you know I always catch you so you might as well just walk in here."

The door to the room was pushed open by a girl in her late teens as she walked in. After a few moments she asked, "Who is she?"

"Milieu. You met her, in Zaphias. Although, from the way you described her, she sounded like she was in a bad mood that day," Viotlet said after a few seconds.

"So, how do you know her?" Clara asked as she sat down on a chair at a desk in the corner of the room.

"You already asked Alex about that."

"Yes, but it's a little..."

"Unbelievable? I can agree with you there."

"I just want to hear your side of-"

"Okay, who the hell changed my clothes."

The attention of the two females was brought to the the other girl in the room who looked extremely annoyed.

"It was me," the one with purple hair said carefully.

"Explain. It. To. Me. Now."

"Eheh... Well... Please don't shoot me..."

"..."

"..."

"...king...ate...alge..a"

"Did you say something?"

"..."

"Spit it out." That does not sound like something he would say...

"I hate algebra."

"I have a feeling that's not what you really mean."

"No, it isn't. "

"Good thing this isn't algebra then, ja?"

"I still hate math, it takes too much brainpower." I said as I slammed my head on the table. Gauche and Droite were staring at the pages of whatever in front of them with pure confusion.

"We know some math but..." Droite trailed out. I'm pretty sure you'll do better than me.

"12 times 11?" I asked them. I'm sure they can get this.

"121."

"11 times 5?"

"55."

"11 times 13?"

"...143?"

"Yes, 11 times 72?"

"No idea," Gauche answered. She got all of them almost all of them. That's good. She's smarter than I was at her age.

"792. Now, you!" I gave her the answer before swiftly standing up before I turned to point at a surprised Yeager.

"Me?"

"Yes! You! You have ten cakes, your friend asks for two cakes, how many do you have left?" I asked loudly. There's a joke in this, believe or not.

"...Ten cakes?" he slowly answered. Holy- he was right!

"Yep. Now this one's harder. You have ten cakes. A friend forcibly takes two cakes. How many cakes do you have left?" I asked again. I'll be amazed if he gets this.

"Ten cakes," he said again. Hah, he got it wrong!

"NOPE! You have ten cakes and a dead body," I said way too cheerfully. I can hear those two snickering behind me. This isn't even my joke, it's from one of my friends. From... Earth... Real life. This isn't a dream, this is as real as earth.

With a completely straight face, he said to me,"That's actually pretty good."

"I was not expecting that answer from you. That means you also have a morally lacking sense of humor! Come on you two, jump on the morally lacking bandwagon with us!" I said before running behind the two younger girls.

"We laughed, we're on the bandwagon," Gauche said blankly.

"Eh, do it any-ah! Don't jump on me! I'm weak! I'll die! Ah!" I started yelling after Droite decided to jump on me for some reason, causing me to fall to the floor while being used as a cushion. Oh, my poor back...

"Eh." Eh? Eh!? No, not eh! You get off of me now, or my lungs will go bye-bye!

"You're heavy! Please get off! I promise I won't be an imperiously condescending batterwitch! Actually I can't make that promise- ah! I swear you just crushed one of my riiiiibbbbbssssses!" I yelled while I tried to crawl out from under her. I don't know what's funnier, that an eight year old managed to make me beg for mercy, or Yeager's face right now.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Yeager asked slowly.

"NO, I'M NOT! PLEASE GET HER OFF OF ME! I'M DYING!" I yelled as I struggled to get her off me. ...This is actually really painful...

"I'll get off," Droite said as she stood up.

"Revenge! Ahah!" I yelled again as I clung to her left leg as tight as I could. She tried to tug her leg out of my grasp, only for me to strengthen my grip to the point where it almost hurt. She tried to walk away, though, it was more of a hop then anything else. She kept dragging me forward, trying to get me off, until I had ended up pulling off her shoe. At that point I calmly stood back up and straighten out my jacket and sat back in my seat, giggling with Droite all the while. I looked up, only to see a look that was a mixure of confusion and surprise on Gauche and Yeager's faces.

"What? Never seen a eleven year old act like a two year old before?" I asked the two of them.

"Not before I met you...," Yeager trailed out.

"Dwaaa, how sweet of you! That's the nicest thing anyone has even said to me, not counting the time my cousin called me an ugly stupid idiot!" I said with pretend happiness. Yes, the best insult my cousin could come up with was stupid idiot.

"Just do the test," Yeager said after a few seconds of silence. That's it? Okay...

I stared at the pages in front of me and filed through them. Only the first page was math, everything else were pages of science, Language Arts, and what I think was history. Let's see, what are the questions.

Study the way in which each pair of numbers generates a new value. 4, 1, 7. 5, 8, 2. 9, 11, 7. Find the value that would go into the blank for _, 3, 17.

Uh... Let's see... 4 times two is eight... minus one is 7... Oh! That's it! So the answer is 10!

Carlos' checking account balance is $586.23. If he withdraws $293.06 from the account, what will be the new balance in his checking account?

That's easy, 5 something minus 2 something is 293.17. This is an easy test.

If an angle has a measurement of 90, what is the degree measure of it's supplement?

Uh, shoot, I wasn't paying attention in math for this one. 99 plus 99 is... 198. 360 minus 198 is... 162... Divided by two is 81? Is that it? Uh... I think it has to do with 180, but 99 plus 81 is 180 too... Screw it, I'll put 81.

How many squares are in the figure below?

Nine obviously- wait. Actually, the square makes a square, and there's squares in the square, so it's 14 I think.

I continued to fill out the rest of the math questions with little to no difficulty, probably these things are easy. Eventually I came to the end of the page and looked over to see Gauche and Droite were both still on the first page and were staring at it like they were willing the question to solve itself. I don't blame them if they got the same test as me, these problems are probably not for someone who would be in third grade.

I flipped the page over to be greeted by word problems that were obviously science questions. I'm surprised about it since most of these questions seem to relate to Earth, which would actually make sense if Yeager wrote the test, which I don't really believe because I've seen his handwriting before in some of the notes he writes in the books he reads. It's actually pretty good, and it's a lot better than the hand writing of whoever wrote this test.

...I really mean it, whoever wrote this has really crappy handwriting...

Let's see, how seasons happen, axis tilt and revolution, name one element, water/H20, does the book have potential or kinetic energy, potential,and the last question, explain how the theory of evolution works-, what? All those easy questions and now this? Come on, I only remember fifth grade stuff, and bits and pieces of sixth. Ugh... Think... Oh! Its very existence makes fundamentalists believe it's a lie. There we go. Probably not the answer that was meant, but that question was broad anyway.

Next page is English, more like what's wrong with this sentence that uses horrific grammar. This page is going to kill me before I finish it. Oh, there's an 'explain what a verb is', it's an action. More questions, and I'm done with this too. Next is page is history. Oh shoot, I'm going to fail this.

How did various countries enter World War One?

Or not. Ugh, I didn't learn this in school. Thank god I'm a history brat. Alright, it started when the heir of Austria-Hungary, Franz Ferdinand, was assassinated in Serbia, causing Austria-Hungary to declare war on Serbia. Austria-Hungary had an alliance with Germany, causing Germany to declare war on Serbia, but Russia had ties to Serbia, so Germany also declared war on Russia, but Russia had an alliance with France, so Germany also had to declare war on France. To attack France, Germany marched through Belgium, who had a hundred year old treaty with Great Britain, so Great Britain declared war on Germany. After the Zimmerman Telegraph was sent, America soon declared war on Germany, and eventually, Asian nations like Japan joined in to gain respect from Western countries, my hand hurts.

Oh, my hand is dying. Ah... What's next...

In what way does the bombing of Pearl Harbor relate to the aftermath of 9/11?

WHAT? Uh... Well... After the bombing of Pearl Harbor, Japanese Americans faced discrimination similar to what Muslims faced after 9/11. Something like that.

I skimmed through the page to see that there were a lot more questions that would get a text heavy answer out of me. I turn to the next and final page only to see that it was more text heavy answer inducing questions. I flipped to the previous page and filled out the rest of the page before flipping to finish the last page in what was probably half an hour. I can feel my hand cramping.

I flipped to the top page and went over it while checking for mistakes before doing the same to the last other pages. The last two pages stuck together, so I rubbed them apart, only to realize there was another page. I read through it a before I realized something. This is the answer sheet...

"Um...," I said as I looked up from the pagers and at Yeager. The other two were on the third page, Gauche farther ahead by two question. Not that I can read the questions... Thank god I was given a test in the Roman alphabet.

"Did you finish?" Yeager asked as he looked up from the book he was reading. He's always reading a book of some kind.

"Yes, but... You gave me the answer sheet," I said slowly. Please don't make me redo it, my hand hurts.

"You just noticed?" Yeager asked. Oh... he purposefully gave it to me.

"Yes..."

"I even had her make questions for a grade above you so you would skip ahead," he said as he bookmarked the page and closed the book. Was he trying to make me cheat...? That's a first. Wait, her?

"So, you were trying to make me cheat?" I asked to confirm my thoughts.

"Not really, I was just looking to see if you would cheat," he said as got up and took the test that I was holding out to him. What's the difference?

"Okay..." Lesson learned, Yeager is more of a troll than I thought.

The other two were staring at their papers with a killing glare again. It's a miracle that the papers haven't burned to a crisp yet.

Now what do I do? Sit here awkwardly? I knew I should have brought a book. I guess I just sit here and twiddle my thumbs. La la laaaaaa... Ugh, count backwards from a thousand in sevens. 1000, 993, 986, 979, 972, 965, 958, 951, 943, 926, 919, 912... I'm bored already...

Do I have anything in my pockets I could use? Um, a candy wrapper, pieces of dirt, a rock, a few rubber bands, and some twigs... Not that much- wait. When you crinkle a candy wrapper, it makes really annoying noises! Not to mention, a rock, rubber bands, and twigs! I can make a slingshot and... I think I'll just go with the first option.

Crinkle, crinkle, crinkle, crinkle...

This is doing nothing for me...

How sanitary is the wrapper? I could try to bite it- yeah, chew on a wrapper that's been in your pocket for who knows who long, this is how you know you've reached the breaking point of boredom. Great Milieu, just great.

Think of another song, it will help. Um, Obey by Crusher-P made with Lady Parasec, yeah that will work. Comply to my will and obeyyyyy, obeeeeyyy, obbbeeeyyeeyyy! Wow! I'm as awful at singing in my head as I am out loud! OBEY, OBEY, OBEYYYY, OBEY, OBEY, OBEYYYYY! THIS ACTUALLY HELPS! CONDESCENDING SPACE DICTATOR MARRIED TO MUSIC PRODUCER MUSIC REALLY HELPS GET YOUR MIND OFF OF THE EXTREME BORDOM YOUR CURRENTLY FEELING! SHOOT NOW I HAVE ANOTHER SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!

What's another thing to get your mind off of that song... Oh! A cover of Big Brother with Maki Watase! ...Also by Crusher-P... Well... It's in Japanese so it's going to sound like space gibberish in my head... And space gibberish turns into frustration after a while. Not that one I guess. Um... CONDESCENDING SPACE DICTATOR MUSIC! THINK OF THAT! I WILL NOT FALL TO YOUR ANARCHY! LISTEN AND DO AS I SAY! SUBMIT, SURRENDER, AND BEHAVE! That's better.

Ah...

Um...

STOP WITH THE UM!

Here's a duck...

There's a cat

Quack, quack, quack.

Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow.

Moo...

That one didn't fit.

"Tf..."

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WAS THAT YEAGER? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO ACTUALLY MAKE HIM LAUGH THAT WASN'T A PITY LAUGH? TELL ME WHAT I DID SO I CAN DO IT MORE! ACTUALLY, I MIGHT NOT WANT TO BECAUSE THAT MIGHT BE SCARY! I REALLY NEED TO STOP YELLING IN MY HEAD! IT MIGHT KILL MY ACTUAL HEARING! HOW? I DON'T KNOW OR CARE!

"What is it...?" I asked after a bit. Obviously this is a rare occurrence because even Gauch and Droite are surprised it's not a pity laugh.

"Nothing, it's just funny that she wrote the questions so broadly like she meant for you to put this," he answered after a bit, holding his hand over his mouth for some reason. Again with the she.

"Who's 'she'? A girlfriend?" OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL DROITE!? I'm really not mad at you, in fact, I find this hilarious, but you don't just ask that! Still, though, this is hilarious! Now don't laugh self, don't laugh self, please don't laugh self.

"Nein, definitely not. Definitely not. Definitely not..." Are you okay there? You seem like your trying to assure yourself she isn't.

"Oh, so are they the best friend of your girlfriend?"

I couldn't help, I laughed at that point. I swear Droite, your innocence is the real comical relief of us. Please, ask more questions, he'll actually answer them if you ask. He'll just ignore me so keep asking!

"Nein, I don't have a girlfriend..." Yeager trailed out. I'm starting to feel really bad for him. That look on his face does not look like it would be on a cold-blooded killer. It's looks a lot more like it belongs to someone whose friends are asking him questions he really doesn't want to answer. Wait... Why haven't I thought about that until now...?

"Really? But- mmph!" Droite was probably going say something that Gauche, her, and I had had a conversation about a week ago right after the whole 'my sister thinks you're hot' conversation, before Gauche covered her mouth. I don't blame her. Gauche had accidentally said her thoughts out loud which were something along the lines of, "he should have a girlfriend because he's so hot."

"I LOVE THESE THREE ALREA-"

"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?! HELP ME, I'M SCARED! WHERE'S A CLOSET FOR ME TO HIDE IN?! EHHHHH!" I yelled out of surprise as I hit my arm on the table while trying to hide underneath it. Who. Is. She?

"Um... There's a closet down the hall... I think. Is this normal?" the blonde asked. I didn't catch a good look at her but my flying spaghetti monster, I was scared enough to hide under table, and I'm not scared easily. ...Though, I may have been over reacting on purpose.

"YES, IT IS! IT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL!" I yelled from under the table. Now here's a question for myself. Why am I doing this?

"Normally it's worse!" Droite chimed in. I swear... I can feel the annoyed look on my face.

"Worse?"

"Yep, lots! Some of it might have to do with-"

"Shut up, Droite!"

"Okay, sis."

"Yeah, it's also probably my fault that they're more or less okay with yelling shut up at each other!" I called out.

"Ja, I'll need to talk to you about that lat-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" I cut him off.

"Heh, I can already tell it's been interesting to deal with her," the blondie laughed out. Blondie...? What the hell is wrong with me.

"Ugh..." I pity him.

"Yeah, a weirdly extroverted introverted INTP probably won't get along well with an extreme ISTJ!" I yelled out.

"How do you know my personality type?"

"I guessed! Looks like I was right!"

"Guess mine!" the woman yelled excitedly. Um... definitely extroverted. Hmm...

"ENFP...? I thin-"

"YEP!"

Oh... She's a peppy person isn't she? I don't like peppy people, they're annoying... Then again, some people would call me peppy. I think abusive is a better word, because that's really what I see myself in situation where someone might call me peppy. Abusive carries an extremely negative connotation, though, but I'm not really not the nicest person in the world.

Why am I thinking about this now?

"So, small question, how long have you been in this room? I'm wondering since you and that guy seem to have teleportation abilities," I asked as I crawled out from under the table.

"I have a name," Yeager muttered. Uh...

"A, that doesn't sound like something you would say and B, you never told me it and those two just call sir or mister," I said as in stood up.

"Sir? Really? I never thought I would ever hear anyone call you that with how introverted you are! How cute!" the blonde said again. Now that I have a clear look at her, my Flying Spaghetti Monster, she looks like one of those people you're always told never exist once you hit puberty. By that I mean she's a blonde, probably 175 centimeters/5'10", really skinny person that could probably be a fashion model. My non-existent self esteem is being crushed.

Wait, she just called Yeager cute...

"SCARED!" I yelled as I jumped back under the table. Cute could be defined in many different ways, for instance, that puppy is so cute! Or, that guy is so cute! And of course, it's so cute I want to rip it's head off! The thing is, I don't want any of thoses to apply to him or I'm going to have nightmares.

A mild sigh came from Yeager's direction, and before my brain even registered what was happening, I wasn't under the table anymore and was being held up by the blond woman while I think I was sceaming to be let go of. I heard a slam to my right and saw that... Yeager had slammed his head into the table... I'm sorry this is way too funny!

And then it hit me.

"So, um... How did it get to this?" I cautiously asked while staring at the floor be I was still being held up. It doesn't help that I can hear those two sisters snickering in the background.

"Z-. That's a good question," the woman said as she put me down. You know, she looks and sound a bit...

"That's something we probably shouldn't try to answer. Anyway-"

"Are you his sister?" I asked the blonde, accidentally cutting Yeager off.

She looked surprised before she smiled and said, "Yeah, I am. I'm the older one by three years. Although, I'm still the middle child."

"How did you guess that?" Yeager asked me. Um... I might have just blurted it out without thinking...

"You have the same eyes, and I mean exactly the same. And she has a mild German accent. It's really light, though!" I said after a few seconds of trying to find a resemblance. That is all true, though. They both have indigo irises, however that works, and the blonde person did almost say zat's instead of that's.

"You know, I literally just realized that! We do have the same eyes! Poke, poke, poke, poke." she said while she started to poke Yeager's forehead. Try not to laugh, try not to laugh, try not to laugh.

"As I was trying to say before, Gauche, Droite, Milieu, this is my older sister Monika, that's spelled with a k for future reference. She tends to pop up randomly, so don't be surprised if you find her in your closet," Yeager said, seemingly oblivious that Monika was still poking his forehead. YES! I CAN STOP CALLING HER BLONDE PERSON IN MY HEAD!

"So who's more annoying, her, or Milieu?" Droite asked while Monika was still poking him. I wanted to ask that...

"I've grown up with Monika, and she tries to get me annoyed, while I feel that Milieu personality is what makes her so annoying-"

"We're both right here, you know that right?" Monika and I said together.

"Did you hear something?" Yeager asked.

"Really? You're going to play that game? Well then, I'M LEAVING!" I yelled while I walked to the door and stepped out into the hallway before asking a very important question.

"So, what are the directions to the nearest closet?"

Nothing like a ten hour plane ride to make you update.

Yeah... I'm sorry about me not updating more. On the bright side, when I do update, these chapters are longish. For instance, this one is at 12600 in the program I'm using.

Anyway, please drop a review/comment! It makes me really happy to see that people are actually reading this story! Also, as a test, put the words, "I leik dacks" in your review/comment so I can see how many people read the author's notes (don't ask about my word choice). Just don't physically drop a review on me because then you'll be dropping the weight of the internet on me and that's no fun!


	11. Chapter 11: Emo Middle-Aged Man

"No! You got to move deh arm up here! No, not there! Higher you dumbass!"

"I'm not a dumbass!"

"All quibles are nats, not all nats are swaggles, are all quibles swaggles?"

"What?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm sorry, what does this have to do with trying to do with this kick- Ow! What was that for?!"

"If you had your arm where I told you to put it, then you wouldn't have been hit by that!" I answered happily. I almost feel bad for kicking her so hard, _almost_, but pain is the great teacher.

"But how is this going to help me at al-"

"Flying Spaghetti Monster, you sound like me when I was 12 and wondering how I would use solving algebraic expressions later in life! Turns out I didn't actually use them for anything but looking smart, but ey! I can assure you that learning basic coordination will help you!"

"Ugh. Alex, are they here yet?" Clara asked the guy behind me who had just arrived.

"Yes, we'll go with a surprise attack. Are you okay with?" Alex asked me. Uh... I really don't have any power to say no...

"Do whatever you want, I'm just going to be watching to make sure you don't kill yourself," I said calmly as I started to walk away, Violet trying her best to follow without me noticing. You get a participation award Violet, you tried.

"I swear... This is just sad...," I mumbled under my breath.

"I know... I thought he would do better... Are you positive he's going to be the one that kills Barbos?" Violet asked me ask we looked at the scene unfolding before us.

"Right, I forgot I let you read through my binders. How many did you read through?" I asked as we watch Yuri get beat up from a rooftop. I never payed attention to him when we were fighting, but I'm desperately wishing I had. It's not that he can't fight, it's just that... Everything is wrong...

"Only the first one, and I barely remember anything from it. I have no idea how you can remember the whole story with a refresh only every five months," Violet said as Yuri gets thrown into a wall by Alex.

"I did use the Cornell note taking system for part of it, and the rest I remember since I read over it every day out of boredom. I don't remember small details like Schwann's eye color, which I believe is green, or what the warehouse puzzle in Torim looked like, but I can find out all of this if I want since for some damn reason there's internet connection everywhere. Seriously, did you figure out why? It's really weird," I started to rant to Violet.

"No, I didn't, but also... Eh, never mind, here's your phone by the way," Violet said as she hands me a phone that I recognize as my google nexus that barely works anymore. It's really slow and you need to use earbuds or you can't hear anything, not to mention that it can't call anyone that theoretically had a phone too.

"Thanks. I'm sure I have some entertainment properties on here somewhere. Anyway, shouldn't you, you know, go help, since the upstanding knight is here?" I asked Violet. It's true, Flynn is here. In other words, someone that knows how to fight is here! Yes, I'm sure that Yuri might now have a chance to not get killed by a cocky and psychotic manic, her submissive boyfriend, and a group leader that doesn't know jack squat!

"Uh...," I very intelligently said as Violet slammed Flynn into a wall with close to no effort.

Or not...

I just sat and watched blankly as my guild members got up and joined Violet in pummeling Yuri and Flynn. This is so depressing that it doesn't even deserve a slow clap. I mean, I expected Yuri and Flynn to loose as Alex has had fighting be his occupation for several years, I believe five now, while Flynn, at best, has maybe two years of serious training, but I didn't think it would-.

Yuri flew into a crate, knocking even more on top of him.

Be this bad...

"Try to just kill the blondie, thank you very much!" I heard Violet yell. Thank you. Thank you, Violet, for being the one that snooped through my stuff enough to know that we should just kill the blondie.

"Flynn! Yuri!" Oh, come on!

I looked for the source of the yell to find Ashley. Why can't you just let us pound them!? What a complete turn around for me since I just said we should just kill Flynn! Now that I think about it, though, Flynn is kinda needed...

"We might need to run. She most likely called along her lackeys," Alex jumped back to say to Violet, avoiding a stab from Ashley.

"Yeah... Clara!" Violet nodded while alerting Clara of a stab from Yuri. Violet took a quick glance at me before she threw a smoke thing and ran away with the other guild members. Yes, a smoke thing! I love my word choice!

"Now- uh..." Ashley was about to say something before Flynn slammed Yuri into a wall, yelling at him about the wanted poster. Ashley sighed and took a glance around, her short black hair in a mild mess. I started furiously waving at her, hoping she would notice me, unfortunately she didn't, so I gave up after a while and watched the three walk out of the alley as Estelle jumped on Flynn.

I stood up and, about to jump off the building, witnessed a giant ice crystal fly by my face. I looked to the source to see Ashley.

Oh dear Flying Spaghetti Monster.

"HELP ME! SHE'S CHOKING ME! EHHHHH!"

"Uh... There's not much I can do Milieu, I'm sorry," Violet said while Ashley was holding me in a choke hug.

"Shh, calm down, just let the darkness take you in," Ashley said, obviously joking.

"WHAT THE HELL? NO- MPFF!" I started yelling, only for Asley to cover my mouth too.

"MPMF PMFGH, SMFG MGAHP!" What I actually meant to say was, "I have no intention of letting you kill me, that pleasure goes to my-", and then I stopped.

"So, this is the totally normal, definitely her, her?" Clara asked Violet, most likely meaning my personality.

"Yeah, this is-"

"AHDP! IGM SCHOKHNG! SCHOPCT!" I yelled, my vision starting to blur.

"Okay, Ashley, please stop, I think you're actually choking her," Violet said, coming to my rescue.

"Meh."

"Never... Do... That again...," I coughed out. I stayed there for a few seconds, barely registering what Violet said to Ashley. It always amazed me that Ashley could be so... well...

" Well... I probably need to go now because Flynn is calling me, so! Have fun you three!" Ashley said excitedly before she dashed out of the room, Clara following as well. Is he? I didn't hear him.

"Milieu..."

I stood up and went to sit down on one of the inn room's chair before I looked up at her. The tone of voice was enough of a clue, so I didn't need to see her face before I knew what she would say. She was bound to ask it eventually, as she deserved to, it has been almost four years I believe, but as for now, I really don't want to talk about it. I'm pretty sure I'll have to, though...

"Did you pick out Clara's outfit? It seems like something you might wear," I asked. She obviously couldn't wear the black hood jacket thing that made up the guild uniform, as we would have to deal with many other problems.

"It's some old clothes of mine that she liked. I didn't like them anymore, so I gave them to her," she continued after a pause, "Can you please tell me really whether or not you leaving had to do with-"

"Yes, I thought that was obvious," I cut off before she could finish, leaning against the chair arm and closing my eyes. I'm afraid I might snap at her if she does finish that sentence.

"Can you tell me the details at lea-."

"No. Monika knows, and that's one more person than I wish did."

"She won't tell me-"

"And that's for a reason," I took a breath to calm myself before I continued, "Violet, you're one of the few people I fully trust. I don't even trust my own... family, if you even want to call it that at this point. If I'm holding back something from you and letting you know I am, it's for a reason."

We stayed there in silence for a few more moments before Violet finally asked, "In that small time that there was nothing wrong, were you happy? I mean, honest to whatever you believe there is, were you happy?"

I bit my lip, holding back tears I knew were close before saying, "Yes. Yes, I definitely was."

God, me and my angst.

"I'm surprised that you still have those. Won't anyone notice- sorry, recognize you?" I asked Violet, who was currently wearing her old guild clothes. It's nothing really special. It's just a style of a kimono. Rather like the one in the Miku song Senbonzakura, except she doesn't have a hat and the cloth is blue and violet instead of just dead purple.

"No, I only wore these for missions. Anyone that might recognize these clothes is either dead, or not a problem to us," Violet answered without a hint of sadness. You think she would at least care about the fact she's talking about her old friends that she... I... brutally murdered.

"Alright, although, you might kinda want to speak differently so they don't start to think, 'oh hey, she sounds a lot like that person that tried to kill us! I wonder why!' Hmm?" I mentioned.

She nodded and said in an extremely overdone Asian accent, "You mean like dis!"

I sighed and said, "No, that's just ridiculous. Maybe a British accent or some New England one."

"So, maybe like this?" she said in a Boston aceent.

"Yeah, that'll work," I said as I slip into a Russian accent.

"Just wondering, why did you choose a white coat? You complained enough about your shoes," she said, still in the Boston accent. I guess she'll be speaking in that for now on.

"Because, lab coats, are cool," I said, knowingly aware that I was making a fool of myself in front of the party.

I knew Yuri was about to say something before I turned around and cut him off by saying, "That was nice of you to give that family that horn. I assume they're another family with their kids stolen?"

"You saw that?" Yuri asked incredulously.

"I see everything and everyone," I said seriously. Yuri and Rita seemed to get it was a joke and let out a small laugh while Estelle and Karol stared at me weirdly. Alright, I know who I'll be friends with.

"Anyway, I assume that you're going to see magistrate?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Rita ask, almost accusingly. The words I let out of my mouth next were complete truth, even though I doubt they believed it.

"You guys talk really loudly, and I mean really loudly. I wouldn't be surprised if they heard you from palace."

"It's kinda true-ah, I mean, she's right...umm..." Holy shit, Violet, are you really playing that card?

"Are you the friend she was talking about?" Estelle asked as she runs up to Violet.

"Um, yes, ah, I think so... Nice t-to meet y-you...," Violet stuttered out, still with the Boston accent.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Estellise, but please, call me Estelle!" Estelle said as she bows and held out her hand. After a few seconds, Violet tentatively took her hand and shook it. Okay, that's cute, I mean, what? The hell is wrong with you, Milieu!?

"She doesn't seem like she obsessed with you," Yuri said quietly next to me. She heard that.

"Ahah... Yeah... Just wait...," I nervously laughed out. I don't want to think about it.

"Are we going to the magistrate or what?" Rita snapped.

"Well, aren't you pleasant? I'm going to assume from your conversation that you meant to give that horn as sort of way to get you in, but since you gave it away, you don't have way to get in. So, you're pretty much sitting duck, unless... You wanted to break in? In which case, how much did you have to brainwash Estelle to make her think she should do thas?"

"How will we get in? I feel this place just gets bigger every time I look at it," Karol said, ignoring my comment.

"I assume we break in," Rita replied.

"Yeah, please ignore me," I muttered. Violet gives me a small smile of sympathy. She knows me well enough to know that the one thing I absolutely despise is being ignored. That and people who lack common sense, but the latter is so common I learned not to care.

Wait, is that... Schwann? Yeah that's definitely Schwann, not Raven. What is he doing like tha-.

I walked away from the party towards a certain two people. Violet, preoccupied with Estelle, luckily didn't notice me walking away. Alright, it's time to make a power play- I mean what? This ain't no politics even though I make jokes about me being a rare breed of demon that isn't affected by crosses. The politician.

"Dominic, Jaune, Raven, may I ask what the special occasion is that you're all together?" The three men's heads flipped towards me as I walked closer.

"Well, I'm here for you know what for you know why~, and I ran into these gentlemen having an argument together! It seemed appropriate to- wait, is your hair tied back? I never see that~!" Jaune said first.

"Milieu?" Dominic asked. Welp, figure he would guess since I have done my Russian accent in front of him before.

"Nyet, but resemblance is sadly striking. It makes business pain," I reply, his face showing a flicker understanding before he nodded.

"So, what were you two arguing about?" I asked.

"Well, an argument is bound to happen if an official from the empire starts accusing me of being a member of The Party~!" Jaune said rather... flamboyant.

"That's because you are a member of the party," Dominic said jokingly.

"I thought you said you were here because Raven and Dominic were arguing?" I said to Jaune.

"Wow, nothing can get past you can it Aesa?" Jaune said.

"My name's Mitte, not Aesa, don't compare me to her. Do I look like an umbrella twirling psychopathic dwarf sadist to you?"

"Just the last three," Jaune said.

"Oh, that's great, you're doing politician thing I taught you where you direct question to something else. Honestly, I couldn't really care less about why you're here-"

"Aw, thanks! I feel so loved-"

"My real question is why would the Don's son be talking to Raven when he looks like.. ya know, that?"

"Well, I was just passing through the area-"

"Bullshit." I cut off Dominic.

"Alright, alright, just hold your tongue. I mean I'm used to your swearing, but still-"

"Answer the question."

"Geez, you would make a great interrogator. I'm here because the Don needed some stuff done in Zaphias and I needed to find Kaufman. When passing through the harbor, and this is true, I happened to bump into an emo middle-aged man."

"Ah!" The cry unmistakably came from the guards who were guarding the palace. I suppose the group took the rough route. That might be an issue if they take the wrong elevator.

"Don't you need to deal with that?" Jaune asked Schwann.

"Anything I didn't see isn't under my jurisdiction to act on without approval." Schwann said as he looked away from the party, who were currently breaking into the palace.

"Alright then," I paused before I continued, "Who wants to go break the law with me!?"

_Ten years ago_

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Yeager asked again as I rubbed the spot of me head that I fell on.

"I've had worse, I mean really, it hurts to fall on you head while ice skating, so compared to that, falling on grass is nothing," I said awkwardly as I stood up a stretched a bit. Those were the times, trying not to fall down while doing a loop jump from backwards crossovers. I bet I'd fail even more at it now.

"Alright...," he responded as he also stood up.

"YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH!? THAT AIN'T NO PUNCH! YOU GONNA LEARN HOW TO PUNCH KID, AND I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU!" Monika yelled at the two eight year olds as they just watched her antics with a small smile. Anyone else would probably be offended by that, most likely. They've probably been around me too much.

"Do you mind if I-"

"No," I cut off. He nodded and walked towards the screaming blonde manic that was his sister. Ah, such family resemblance. Not.

I blankly stared before sitting back down on the damp grass. I sat and watched as Yeager lightly hit Monika on the back of her head, only for her to start over reacting, the two of them getting weird looks from other guild members. I bet this isn't a daily occurrence.

It's at times like this where I just have to think, "Oh god, is this what I'm like?" Most people would probably say yes, but I've figured out one thing in particular that definitely separates us in the month that I've known her, not that Gauche and Droite, or even Yeager would notice. The main thing is that Monika actually is an extrovert.

Why I'm reflecting on this, I really don't know. Maybe I envy her in that. She really just seems to have endless amounts of energy, while me? After I have my weirdo conversations, I need to just sit down alone and not do anything. Before all this, I would go to school and be my energetic self, while once I got home I would lie down in bed, do my homework, and just not talk to anyone. Not that I really had anyone to talk to, though. My mom would be at work, my dad would work from home, and I didn't have any siblings.

Not that I minded but... It's weird to have people constantly surrounding me. I can barely go an hour without interacting with anybody here. It's a little tiring, that I'll admit, but at the same time it's nice. Even if they don't especially like you. Geez, how did I get to this topic? I'm acting like an angsty teenager! Ew!

"I've told you multipe times that you-"  
"You meanie! How could you do thaaaaaaatttttttttt!-"

The two of them started to try to talk, or in Monika's case, shout, over the other, as if that would grant them victory in the argument they were having, if you want to call it an argument. If this is what growing up with siblings is like, I'm glad I was an only child. I'm sure they might enjoy it, but if I had to live with someone for years on end that-

"Ah ha, that's funny," I mumbled as I hugged my knees to my chest. I'm complaining about someone, who in essence, is me. Well, aren't I a godamn stupid hypocrite.

"Is something wrong?" Gauche asked me. When did she get this close? Wait, I was angsting again wasn't I? CRAP!

"Um... No? It's just really warm," I tried to say happily as I put my knees down and looked up at her. Yeah, great job, you're wearing a jacket and hugging yourself, so you must be hot.

"You're wearing a jacket, though," she commented as she sat down next to me. I KNOW.

"Yeah... That's sort of for my own reasons... Eheh," I said nervously. Please don't prod, please don't prod, please, don't, prod.

"Alright...," she said as we both observed the screaming mess that Droite was still standing next to.

"So," she paused before asking, "Do you see me as a sister? Be honest."

I froze for a few seconds and sighed. The truth is that I don't, but that might offend her. I looked at Gauche's face for a few seconds before knowing what the answer really was.

"Eh! I don't know? It's kinda hard, just saying. I mean, you look absolutely nothing like me so that might have something to do with it! Eheheh!" I started letting words fly out of my mouth in no particular order. I would be afraid of offending her if it weren't for the fact that she was asking this question for a particular reason.

"Alright..."

She got up and walked towards her sister with an annoyed look on her face. That's the look of a person who lost a bet. But they're eight... Then again, I was a weird kid too. Not that I made bets as much as I do now. Being honest, though, I make bets with Monika, who I swear has had all intelligence taken from her brain and probably given to Yeager. She definitely has street smarts, though, and I'm exaggerating a bit. She had 99.9 repeating percent taken from her, because she definitely has some degree of intelligence. I think.

"No, that was your fault, you're the one that tripped me when I was six. I had to get stitches too, let's not even mention-"  
"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, IT'S ALL LIES! LIES! BESIDES, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO-"

What the hell am I listening to?

"Aren't you a bit young to be here?"

I jumped as a guy sat down next to me. He was yet another blonde, with green eyes who's taller than me. By a lot. As in 25 centimeters taller than my lousy height of 140, or 4'10". Sure, he's not tall compared to Monika and Yeager who are over 35 centimeters taller than me, but still.

I stared at him with an impassive look. I have no idea who the hell this guy is, and I hate people to begin with.

"Don't talk much, do you? Oh well," he sighed he before picked at the grass. He's probably older than me by a lot. Not that he looks like it, he just sounds like it. He sounds like he might be in his early thirties, but he looks like he's in his early twenties.

"Again, don't you dare bring that up, because I swear if you do, I will bring up ever single embarrassing thing that you'"  
"HAHA, YOU REALLY WANT TO GO?! BECAUSE I CAN AND WILL REVEAL EVERY SINGLE STUPID INTROVERTED THING YOU'VE EVER SAID!"

"Aren't they... Energetic," the guy next to me said.

I nodded.

"So you can hear!" he exclaimed. Yeah, of course I can.

"Yeah, no shit," I said blankly.

"You really don't like talking much, do you?" he said with a sigh. I shrugged. I think the people that are currently screaming at each other will beg to differ. I suppose I'll humor him.

"Ah, well, you're not the first introvert I've ever met. My little brother was too. Well, he wasn't really my brother, but it sure felt like it. And I can call him little because he was ten years younger than me," he said, Well, isn't he rather open to share his life story with someone he just met.

"Was?" I asked.

"Oh, ya caught that, huh? Well, he died in the Great War. I'm a little sad that we never got to apologize for that misunderstanding we had. Maybe if that had never happened, he would still be alive," he sighed. He really likes sharing his life story.

"We?" I asked. I wonder how much he'll tell me, then again, he very well could be lying to me.

"Yeah, I meant my dad and I. We kinda thought he was lying about something important and got mad at him. Oh, how much we fucked up...," he trailed off before he realized what he said.

"Uh, sorry about my language." I stared at him for a few seconds before he got what I meant.

"But I guess you don't care since you just sweared a minute ago," he said with a smile.

"Swore. What was your brother's name?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"So are you interested in the rambling of some random stranger? And here I thought all of the younger generation didn't care about things like this. I'm amazed," he said with mock surprise.

"It's because you fed the pigeon," I said.

"What?"

"Give a pigeon one crumb and it'll come back for more and more, bringing its swarm of a family with it, and they'll shit over all the buildings," I said blankly. I remember that line from a TV show. I don't remember what show it was, though.

"You do, have a, sense of humor," he said between laughs. Not really, but...

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"It's a secret."

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, lunch! It's lunch time! It's the only thing white people care about! Bye!" He said as he ran off, pausing for a moment before turning to me and said, "By the way, my name is Dominic!"

"Well, he runs quickly..."

"BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH! LIKE YOU KNOW-"  
"Oh really? Do you want to bet? Because I can-"

"I know that Monika probably doesn't care, but you two might want to look around at all the attention you're gathering," I said, magically appearing behind them.

The two siblings looked at me before looking at each other again, and then looked around them.

"Eheheh. Heh..."

Oh my Flying Spagehetti Monster, they have the same nervous laugh.


End file.
